Norman's Protector
by hardyyun
Summary: I do believe this is the first fanfic of Norman and Alex as a couple. If i'm wrong please let me know so I can read it! This will eventually contain smut, but it is a slow build. I wanted it to be sweet and tug on a few heart strings. [The fandom name is Psyriff which is a mashup with Psycho and Sheriff]. Disclaimer I don't own this TV show. More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Norman &Alex story. There is literally zero stories of these two and I just shipped it so hard. I hope i'm not the only one! Anyway hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think. I'll try to post a new chapter every Friday but I haven't ever kept to a schedule for my stories so this will be new for me. Forgive me if I forget to update!**

 **Fandom name: Psyriff [The Psycho and The Sheriff.] I love it... it's a thing now.**

 **Also don't like, don't read. Seriously... if this ship bothers you, feel free to step off.**

[ _If you don't like this pairing or don't like the way I'm writing this story. That's fine. Hate all you want on me, but do not DO NOT hate on the other readers who do enjoy this story. That's not acceptable.] - 6/04/2017_

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

"We found a match. For the semen that was found at Blaire Watson's crime scene. It's Norman Bates."

"Norman?" I ask into the phone. I had to admit she wasn't no slack when it came to her work, but it was also annoying the way she took control like that. I had to find out what happened. "Yes sir" she replies. "Thank you. I'll handle it from here." I hang up and rest my face in my hands for a second. How was I going to protect him now? I had to get him alone. I had to find a way to get him away from his mom without her being suspicious.

Later when I got home I figured out the perfect idea. Maybe not perfect, but it would do. I pull on the shower rod and it falls down. "That should do it" I mumble to myself. Now to go get Norman. I walk up the 5 million steps to the large house overlooking the motel rooms and knock on the door. I was hoping Norman would answer, but instead I got his mom.

"Hey… the rod that holds the shower curtain just broke out of the wall"

She sighs and says "Oh dear" I immediately follow up with "Well, maybe Norman can hold it up for me while I fix it?" I didn't want her getting any ideas causing me to lose my chance to get Norman alone. "Okay" she says with a smile. I wait on her porch as she goes to get Norman.

He returns and walks with me to my room. He's quiet, but that's normal for him. We enter my bathroom and he climbs into the tub to hold the pole up. "So how did you break the curtain rod, Sheriff?" he asks in an attempt to make small talk. I chuckle and say "Well, one of those rings was stuck in here and I just jiggled it a little too hard. I'm almost done here."

Just as I say that I drop one of the screws. "Oopsy daisy, I got it" Norman says as he goes to retrieve the screw. I smile to myself. Who even says that anymore? He's so adorable and it kills me to think he could be involved with Blaire's murder. He hands the screw back to me. My fingers brush over his and the feeling to protect him hits me even stronger. I have to ask him what happened. "Thanks" I say and push the screw into its place. I start twisting it in and he goes back to holding the pole though it's obvious it isn't necessary.

"How well did you know, um, Blaire Watson?" I start off making sure it didn't sound like I was interrogating him or anything. "Uh, well, she was my teacher, so…" he trails off obviously confused. He doesn't sound worried or scared at all. "Yeah, but I mean, did you know anything else about her?" I try. The first question wasn't really a good one considering his obvious answer.

"Not really" he responds again with the confused tone. I look over at him briefly and he just looks so innocent. "She seem stable to you?" I turn back to my work "Mostly, yes" the answer surprised me "Mostly?" I asked this time it was me who was confused. What did he know? I look at him again and take in his thoughtful expression. "Most… ahh well…" he begins and laughs softly. "No, I didn't mean that. She was very professional. You know, a good teacher, a good counselor… she" I cut him off. He was changing his answer. There was a reason he said mostly. He knew something.

"But why mostly?" I try again. His eyes go soft as if he is thinking about the past "Oh, well, she just she seemed a little sad and lost" he had let go of the bar and had a deep look of sadness in his eyes. Damnit, what did he know? "You ever see her outside of school?" this was a big question. If he lied then he was hiding something. "mmmm. No. Uhhh" my heart hammers in my chest. "You told me before that you did" I reply softly. I hated that I tricked him like that, but if I was going to help him I had to know about what happened.

Instead of panicking like I'd thought he would do, he smiles "But for a school project, so it's not…" his tone changed and he wouldn't look at me. He was a little afraid. I look down and away from him I really wished he would trust me, but I hadn't earned that yet. The bar was fixed, so I stepped away. It was time to tell him. "Look, there's no way to ask this delicately"

I sit on the edge and look at him. He has such soft features which makes it hard to be anything but nice to him. His puppy dog eyes melt my heart. "Did you ever sleep with her?" He smiles nervously "No… no I never slept with her" his breathing was shaky which just made me feel worse. "Norman. I want you to trust me. I can't…" I take a deep breath "I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

He closes his eyes and a tear trickles down his cheek "Norman?" I whisper softly. He slumps into my tub and curls up against himself. "I don't know. I can't remember" he mumbles. At least I was getting somewhere with him. "You don't remember?" I question. He pulls his hands away "I can trust you right? If I tell you… you… uh" "I'll protect you" I cut in.

He begins to tell me about what happened the night that he went to the dance. I stay quiet as he tells me everything that happened. When he is done his face is streaked with tears. "You don't remember what happened after you saw her standing there?" I ask. "I only remember running home." He was shaking and it had me on edge.

"Come here" I whisper. I help him out of the tub and pull him into my arms. He returns the hug and relaxes against me. "Did I hurt her?" he mumbles into my shirt. "I have to tell you something. There is no easy way to say it…" I run my hand over his back soothingly. "We found s… DNA at the crime scene and it matches yours." He starts shaking again "I promise I'll keep you safe" I murmur into his ear. He pulls away and looks at me thoughtfully. I rub my thumbs over his cheeks to rid him of tears.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks in a shaky voice. "Because I care about you" I whisper. His face changes to shock then it softens. "Why?" he asks. The tears had stopped, but he still looks worried. I sigh heavily "I don't know. I just have an overwhelming urge to keep you safe. I… I care too much." "Is it because you like my mom?" He asks. He had let go of me, so I let my hands drop too. "No… no this is because of you. I want to keep _you_ safe. I don't know why… I just" I couldn't find the words to explain how I felt about him without him being grossed out.

"You like me?" He asks. His lower lip was trembling, but he didn't look grossed out. He was actually smiling. It was a small one, but it was something. I smile back "Yeah… I guess you could put it that way." He nods and looks to the floor then back up to me. "Does that bother you?" I ask feeling slightly worried he'd be grossed out or something. "No.." he says softly. He moves closer "No it doesn't bother me." He reaches his hand to touch my hand briefly before letting his arm fall back to his side. "I should probably get back." He whispers.

I nod my head "Okay" I didn't want him to leave, but it wouldn't be good if his mom was to walk in to check on us. He starts to leave, but stops when he gets to the door. He turns and looks at me. "Can I hug you again?" he asks softly. He has an unsure tone to his voice. "Of course" I reply. He steps forward and pulls me to him. It was nice the way he held me. I wrapped my arms around him protectively until he started to pull away. He gives me a smile "I'll see you later?" he asks. I nod "Anytime. I'm usually easy to find." I smile and this time he leaves.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now! I hope yall loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Let me know what you think. Is this a story you guys want to see more of? Anyone else ship Psyriff?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about not updating on Friday! I told yall I wasn't good at this! I'll continue to try to keep up with the weekly updates. Here's hoping this story catches more shippers of Psyriff!**

 **As to my guest who called me Insane... is this pairing really all that far fetched? Is it really that crazy to ship these two? I mean there are people who ship Norman and _his mother..._**

 **Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

After I returned home I thought about what had happened in Alex's motel room. He had admitted he liked me and part of me liked the feeling that rushed through me. The other part of me was confused. Why would someone of his stature want me? I'm a 17 year old mess.

I'd already eaten so I went to bed. I laid awake for a while on my bed thinking about Alex. Mother had never said anything about being with a man. She had never discouraged it. She didn't like any of the women I go close to… maybe she would like it if I was to date a man.

I was opposed to being with a man, but I hadn't ever experienced anything other than a woman. Even then it was only twice. I guess that qualified as experience. The more I thought about Alex the more I wanted to go to him. There was no reason I couldn't… he was just a few minutes away from me. He had said anytime… I check the time. It was a little past midnight. He could turn me away if he wanted, but I had to at least try.

I get up and put my shoes on. I creep out of my house. I didn't want mother to catch me and ask me where I was going. I didn't think she would be upset about me liking a man, I think the age would upset her though. I jog down the steps and stop in front of Alex's door. I knock softly and wait. I hear rustling and then the door opens.

"Yes?" Alex asks as he opens the door. His face changes when he sees that it's me standing in front of him. "Did I wake you?" I ask feeling slightly guilty. "No… would you like to come in?" he asks stepping to the side. It was then I noticed he was in boxers and a thin white shirt. It looked good on him. I step in and he closes the door. "Are you okay?" he asks. I watch him sit on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah… I'm alright. I just couldn't stop thinking about you." A small smile tilts his lips up "That's sweet" he says getting off of the bed. I shyly smile. My heart is hammering in my chest and it doesn't help when he comes closer. "So you just came to see me?" he asks. I nod and shrug "I guess so. I couldn't sleep…" he laugh brings my eyes up to meet his. He has gorgeous eyes. His eyelashes perfectly outline his dark eyes.

"I love your eyes" I say without thinking much about it. "Yeah?" he asks and I'm aware of his hand brushing over my cheek. I nod and swallow hard. "Thank you" he murmurs and he's moving close. I trail my eyes over his perfectly structured face and meet his eyes. He's so close and I find myself looking at his lips. "I like your lips" I say. There go more words escaping me without my permission.

"Mmm" he hums. I lock our eyes "Are you going to kiss me?" I whisper. "Eventually" he answers. I lick my lips waiting for it to happen, but he speaks again "Not right now though. But soon." "Oh" I answer feeling rejected. "It's not because I don't want to." I nod "I know. I'm not legal." He nods "What kind of sheriff would I be if I broke the rules I was trying to uphold?"

"I get it. I understand." His hand had dropped from my face. I look down and move my hand forward "Is this okay?" I ask as I weave our fingers together. He tightens his hold "Holding hands isn't illegal right?" I ask. He chuckles and my eyes dart up to see him grinning "Technically no" he says punctuating it with a soft laugh.

"What about cuddling?" I ask in a whisper once again. He looks over at the bed "That's not illegal either right?" I ask. I was already pulling him by our connected hands towards the bed. He answers with a laugh "Yeah I guess that's okay too." I had led him to the edge of the bed, but he was the one that pulled me onto the bed. "We can watch TV" he offers.

I nod and move to sit beside him. He turns the TV on and we agree to watch Shark Tank. After the first invention was introduced I wasn't able to keep my attention on it for. Alex was trailing his fingers up and down my arms. His other arm was slung over my shoulders keeping me close. "That's very distracting" I whisper. I look up just as he looks over. His lips twitch into a smile. "Why? Does it tickle?"

"No it feels good… it's distracting because …you're touching me." I say my voice getting softer. "Sorry" he says with a voice that sounds like he isn't sorry at all. The smirk didn't help his case either. I move my hand to his thigh. Just before the knee, but not too high. He sucks in a breath "Not fair is it?" I ask with a smirk. I lock my eyes with his and I can see a flicker of lust. He moves his face closer to mine. Our noses touch, but our lips don't make contact.

"No. It's not fair" he whispers. I bite my lip "Sorry" I say not feeling sorry at all. "How long until you turn 18?" he asks. He had moved my hand away and was no longer inches away from my face. I close my eyes and think for a moment "Roughly 2 months" I say and open my eyes. "Damn" he whispers. I laugh "Impatient?" He groans as an answer and sinks further into his bed.

"Come here" he says pulling me down beside him. He pulls the blankets over us and turns on his side. "I know you can't fall asleep here, but I'd like to just hold you for a moment" He says. I nod and allow him to wrap his arms around me. I'd never cuddled with anyone before. Maybe it was the fact that he was a sheriff, but I felt safe and cared about. It was different then when mother hugged me. Much different. This was warmer for one.

The silence was comfortable, but I decided to fill it anyway. "How old are you?" I ask. I roll over to face him. His arm fell onto my side and the other propped him up. "41" he replies. I quickly do the math in my head. "24 years apart" I say without thinking. "Does that bother you?" He asks. His eyes search me for any clues. I break into a smile "Not if it doesn't bother you." "It'll be better when you turn 18."

"When is your birthday?" "December 1… and if yours is 2 months away it's October.. 3rd?" "October 14th" I correct him. He groans "What?" I ask confused. "I've never been patient" he explains. I laugh "Maybe I should stay away to make sure you resist temptation?" I tease. He pulls me closer "Don't you dare." He growls in disapproval. I laugh "Don't worry. I wouldn't. Besides you aren't the only one who lacks patience."

He hums and pulls me closer "I know." I wrap one arm over his side and he holds me. Without meaning too we fall asleep. I wake up when I hear a loud sound coming from outside. It sounded like a car door slamming. I jump which causes Alex to wake up. "Fuck" he mumbles as he realizes our mistake. "Morning to you too" I mumble not really willingly to pull away from his warm body.

"Morning" he whispers in my ear. I feel his lips ghost over my ear as he whispers the words. "Mmm" I mumble. "I like waking up to you" I say and pull myself up to see him. "Same here, but you should probably go before someone sees you." He walks me to the door and just as he is about to open it we hear a knock. We lock eyes and go into momentary panic. "Bathroom" he mouths and points for me to go.

I disappear and close the door behind me. "Just a minute" I hear him say. He probably is putting pants on. I listen as he answers the door. I can hear my mom asking if he has seen me. He's a very convincing liar. I wait until he opens the bathroom door. He has a cocky smile on his face "Your mom is looking for you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out there. Maybe you can say you went on a walk?" I nod "Yeah. I should probably go."

He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and nestle my face in his neck for a moment. He pulls away with a sigh "If I break the TV do you think you can come back tonight to fix it?" He has a grin on his face so I know he is joking. "I could always come back when my mom is asleep?" He nods and walks me to the door. "Let me just make sure" he says and peeks outside. "Okay. Coast is clear" he pulls me into another hug then lets me leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you shadowcat ninja for your kind words and awesome ideas!

Thank you Clora for being interested in the story!

Dear guest #1 , don't like, don't read. [I didn't lose a bet.]

Thank you Fauna for understanding why i ship these two so hard

Dear Fredrick don't like, don't read.

 **I hope the few who are reading and liking this story continue to like this story. I'd really love it if more people were to review this story! I'd really like to hear why you guys think about this story!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

After making sure Norman was out of sight I went to put pants on. "One minute" I call. Once my pants were on and fastened I went to open the door. I open it to reveal Norma. "Hey" she says "Have you seen Norman? I can't find him." "No… I just woke up. Do you want me to go out and see if I can find him? He hasn't been gone long enough for me to do anything official, but…" she cuts me off "No. No that's okay. I'm sure he will show up soon… thank you anyway though."

She walks away. I close the door and go to retrieve Norman. I hate it, but I know he has to go. I watch him leave hoping he wouldn't get in trouble with his mom. I get dressed and head on to work. I had to do something with the evidence that was found. I couldn't destroy the evidence. That wouldn't help anyone. They would just collect more.

Norman had memory problems. I believed him when he said that he wasn't sure if he had slept with his teacher or not. The evidence pointed to that being true which means that he probably did kill her. It was funny how much that thought didn't bother me. I've killed people before and it wasn't always in self defense.

The only way I could get Norman off the hook for this was to change the DNA in the system. I altered the most likely suspect for Blaire's murder to match the strains in the semen collected at the scene. If Norman ever got picked up for this I'm sure his mom would demand a retest. The new match would be Zane. He was a loose screw and the match would be brushed off as a fault in the system. A scan would be run, but the way I did the change nothing would be found.

Norman was home free.

I continued with the rest of my day looking over cases that crossed my desk. Nothing too hard. The only hard part of my day was not getting to be with Norman. It was almost pathetic how much I missed him. I wondered if he missed me. Maybe. I know he had said my age doesn't bother me, but I couldn't help thinking that he was still thrown off by it.

I kick thoughts of Norman out of my mind when one of my fellow co-workers walks in. "What do you want us to do about Norman?" she asks. I rub my hand over my forehead "You can bring him in and question him. Make sure his mom is with him, he's still a minor." She nods and leaves. An hour later I'm sitting behind a glass window watching Norman be questioned.

He looked pale as she asked him what had happened, but then again he was always pale. He lied, but I expected that. He said he never went to her house outside of school reasons. He'd only been there once for a school project and not on the night she was killed. Then the evidence was brought in. Norma did what I wanted her to do. She demanded them to re-try the DNA. That would take a while, so Norman was free to go until the new test was processed.

"Let me know when the new tests are processed." I tell Andrea. She nods and leaves me alone in my office. The rest of the day included paperwork and one house I had to go and check on to make sure the guy who was living there had moved out like he was told to do. He had a month after his eviction to move out. His time was out. I could have sent someone else, but I needed to get out of the office.

I wish I could go home, but it was still being remodeled from where it was torched. Luckily the whole place hadn't burned down. It would still take a long time. I return to my small room at the motel. The only good thing about staying here was Norman. He was sitting on my bed when I walked in holding a rose. It was quite a sight to see after work.

"Hey" he says with a shy smile. He stands and hands me the rose "I don't know what I'm supposed to give to … a man." For a second I thought he was going to call me his boyfriend for a second, but he didn't. I would have loved it more if he had. "A rose is adorable" I say and take it. I smell it before setting it down. "I don't have a vase, but thank you." I turn back to him with a smile.

"You can always put it in a cup…" he says. "I'll do that later. For now… come here. Tell me about your day." I pat the bed and he comes over and sits. I begin to take my sheriff belt off along with the tan button up I have to wear. He talks about his day at school. "Nothing interesting" he says. I look over at him and he's lying on my bed. "I'm sorry about the whole question thing earlier." I sit down and take my shoes off and then I lay beside him.

"That's okay. What's going to happen to me?" He asks looking at me. "Nothing. I promised I'd keep you safe" he smiles and then frowns "You won't get in trouble will you?" He asks. I shake my head "No." I sit up and pull him to me gently. He curls up into me and I hold him. "How was your day?" he asks. I sigh "I like my job, but it's got its ups and downs."

He hums an "Mmm" and starts running his fingers over my chest "I wish I could make it better." I take the hand that was trailing over my chest and weave my fingers with it so we would be holding hands. "You do make it better" I look down at his lovely face that contains a smile. "I'm glad" he whispers. I run my thumb over his lips softly admiring how soft they were.

"I wish you could kiss me" Norman speaks up. His words make my heart skip. I laugh softly "I wish I could kiss you." He snuggles into me more "One day down" he whispers. I chuckle "As long as I can hold you every night I might survive." His thumb smoothes over my hand that's connected to his. "Mmm" I hum closing my eyes. "I can't stay long, but I'll be back if at all possible." He says. I squeeze him and let him leave. I stayed up 'till 1 expecting him to come back. He never did.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this week. Let me know what you thought! I really love these two together and I'd love it if there were more psyriff shippers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm confused and frankly annoyed. Why is this story getting _so much hate!?_ It can't be that bad of a story! There is no way that this pairing is that bad. This is _fanfic_! This is a place where people openly write about incest, lemon, slash, fluff, smut and so much more. If you don't like this story, then don't read it! Don't just come on here to hate on my story. **

**As for those who actually like this story and want to continue to see more, this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also I would just like you to keep in mind that some of the story line from the show will be in this story, but it may not [and most of the time doesn't] happen in the same order as it happened in the show. I twisted facts and timelines to fit my story.**

 **Also shout out to shadowcat ninja for being the only one bold enough not to comment as a guest.**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

When I walked into my house mother was sitting at the table with dinner. "Hey honey" she says with a smile. I sit down and eat her spaghetti then help her clean up. "Thank you for supper. I'm gonna go work on my squirrel." I start heading to the basement when she stops me "Norman, sweetie. If you go walking to find another animal to work on… please tell me. I don't like waking up and not finding you in your room." "Okay mother" I respond before going to work on my latest project.

I had just emptied the squirrel and was preparing to wash the fur when mother came down the steps. "It's getting late. Why don't you wash up and head to bed? You know what'll happen tomorrow after school. I want you to be well rested." "Okay mother. I will." I place the squirrel skin in the small tub I use to wash the fur before following her up.

I take a shower and go to my room. My plan was to stay awake until my mother fell asleep, but I ended up falling asleep before she did. I woke up at 7 feeling guilty. I walk into the kitchen and find mother making breakfast. "Anything I can do to help?" I ask. "Yes, if you don't mind can you go help Emma with the towels? I don't want her doing a lot of work."

I nod and join Emma in the office part of the motel. "I'm here to help with the towels." She gasps "I forgot about the towels… I was checking people out of their rooms… I completely forgot." I nod "That's okay. I'll do it. Why don't you go get some breakfast up at my house? I'll take care of the towels and cleaning up the two rooms." She smiles "That's sweet. Thank you" She grabs her oxygen tank and walks away.

I take the cart and start at the first room. I replace the sheets and towels. Mother would come by and do the actual cleaning later. I head on down the rooms and smile when I get to Alex's room. "Hey" he says opening the door. I walk in carrying the towels. I put them in his bathroom and he catches me from behind. "Sorry about last night. I fell asleep" I say as I relax into his firm body. "That's okay. I'm glad I get to see you before you head off to school though."

He spins me around and gives me a gorgeous smile. His dark eyes wonder over my face and I smile back at him. "I have to head into work; I'll see you later though." He pulls me into a welcoming hug. He pulls back a little and runs a hand over my cheek "I hope you have a good day." Then he is gone. I move on with the rooms feeling slightly sad that he was gone. I hated the feeling in my stomach whenever he left.

School was mildly interesting which made the day not so bad. After school my mom was waiting to get me. "The cop who came to get me last night told me to swing by the station after I picked you up." I nod and watch the road as she drove us there.

I wasn't scared because Alex had told me he had taken care of it. I walk in following mother. My eyes automatically go to the sheriff's office. Andrea, the one who got me last time leads us to the same interrogating room as last time. "I'm terribly sorry about yesterday. We re-ran the DNA sequences and as it terms out… Norman you are not a match. There must have been a glitch in our system. This has never happened before. We ran 10 different scans on our system. There was a blip in the data, but it's all taken care of. Again, Norman I apologize for taking your time."

I look at my mother and see that she was about to say something, so I cut in. "That's okay. Can we go?" Andrea nods and I pull my mother with me towards the car. I see a glimpse of Alex when we exit. He looks at me, but otherwise he doesn't acknowledge that I'm there.

Mother gets in the car and I follow. "I can't believe that happened. How unprofessional is that? A blip in their system! How many people do you think they have actually done that too?" She asks angrily as she backs out. "She said that was the first time. These things happen. You don't need to be upset. It's over with." She nods and sighs in frustration. At least she had dropped it.

When we get home she goes to the office to relieve Emma. "Hey mother. Can I go to the store? I need some items for my taxidermy." She gives me a soft smile and nods "Sure honey. Don't stay out too long. Do you need money?" I nod and she hands me $40. I start walking towards the nearest store I knew of.

The town was growing on me because most places I needed I could walk to. I walk into the store and walk around for a moment. I'd read in the book Emma's dad lent me about how to salvage small insects. I was lucky enough to find some insect pins. I picked up a box of t-pins too because I was running low. I only needed one other thing.

I walk around until I come across an aisle that had some flower vases. I find a simple tall clear vase that I feel like Alex would like. I walk back home with my simple supplies. I drop my taxidermy pins in the basement. Maybe I should call it my office. I like that more. I take the vase and set it beside the first bird I ever did. I'd give the vase to him later.

After my mom went to bed I slipped off to go see Alex. I knocked softly on his door. He answered it immediately. Once he saw me a smile blossomed on his face. I hold up the vase "I got you this… for the rose." He laughs "You spoil me." I smile "Not really." I hand him the vase. He takes it and sets in on the table. He switches the rose over to the vase. He turns back to me "You going to just stand outside?" he asks strolling back over to me.

I nod and step inside. He closes the door "Are you okay?" he asks. He is standing behind me. "You said I spoil you, but you got me off the hook from Blaire. You spoil me." He hugs me from behind and sets his chin on my shoulder "You didn't answer my question" he says. He starts swaying us from side to side. "Yes. I'm okay" I lean against him and hold his hands that are wrapped around me.

"You sound unsure" he murmurs into my ear. "I don't want you to get in trouble for what we are doing." He stops swaying us and turns me to face him "What have we done that could get me in trouble? I couldn't arrest someone for cuddling, hugging or dancing" he takes my hands and starts leading me around the small room. I laugh as I dance with him. "Don't be so worried" he says continuing to dance with me.

He spins me out then pulls me in closer than I was before. "Don't we need music to dance?" He shakes his head with a smile "We seem to be doing just fine." We continue to dance for a few minutes before he lets me go. "What's on your mind?" he asks. "What?" I ask confused. "I asked if you wanted to go cuddle, but you never responded." "Oh… I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" he asks as he leads me to his bed. He pulls me to sit between my legs then pulls the blanket over us. "Well I know it's been 3 days since we... I don't even know what to call it!" I exclaim. "Would you like to call it dating?" "Dating" I say trying the word out. "So we are dating… you are my…" I stop myself. Boyfriend seemed too weird. I can feel him move his mouth closer to my ear "You can call me your boyfriend."

His words make me shiver. "You are my boyfriend?" I ask. It was weird, but also thrilling to consider him as mine. "I like the sound of it." He purrs into my ear. "Mmmm" I hum. I lock our hands together "Is your mind at ease now?" He asks. I nod and relax into his warm body. "Good." He says. He holds me until I'm close to falling asleep. "I have to go." I mumble even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. "No" he says. His grip tightens on me "Please. Just a little longer." He offers. I give into him. "I do spoil you" I say with a laugh.

"I know. I love it" he says and I can hear the humor in his voice. "Don't worry. I'll get you back babe." "Babe?" I ask. I liked the sound of it. "Sorry…I figured since we established the relationship I would call you pet names." "I like it. No one has ever called me 'babe' before." His hands tighten around mine, but he never said anything.

"I have to go" I say again. He groans, but lets me go. He walks me to the door and sees me off with a hug. I've grown to love the send off. It's sweet and shows he will miss me. "I'll see you soon." I whisper to him. The walk up to my house felt like too far of a distance from Alex. I couldn't risk getting caught by my mother.

* * *

 **I really like this story and I'm spending all my free time writing and thinking up new ideas for this story. I'm working really hard to produce more chapters, so thank you again to all of you who actually enjoy this story and continue to read the chapters. I hope this chapter did not disappoint. A new update will be up next Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh shadowcat ninja I can't thank you enough for all of your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see what you think about it.

To all the haters - I hope you enjoy this chapter too ^_^

Dear Tiny shipper - Thank you! That means a lot

Dear Lana brown chapter4 - I hadn't realized that it had taken me so long to involve Dylan in my story! Don't worry though because he _is_ in this story. He actually plays a pretty big role as you'll soon see.

Dear guest - Yes I am "shipping a teen with a 40 or possibly older man." They are perfect together, I love it. Judge all you want. There are worse things.

Dear KL - Thank you, your review means a lot to me. I'm glad you can open your mind up to this ship. Thank you for giving it a chance! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

 **[Without further ado I give you chapter 5! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I watch him leave feeling a tugging feeling on my heart. I hated watching him go. I go back inside and look at the lonely flower in the vase he got me. I smile at his sweetness. Before Norman I could honestly say that I had never received flowers from someone I was dating. I'd also never waited so long to kiss someone either. I'd never wanted to kiss anyone as bad I as I wanted to kiss Norman. Everyday only made that harder, but staying away from him was impossible at this point.

I go to bed and was able to fall asleep soon enough. I woke up to knocking on my door. I get up and slid on my pants. I open the door "Yes?" I ask. Norman was standing there holding sheets "I was wondering if you needed you sheets changed?" He sounded weird "Yeah… that would be great" I say confused. I step to the side and let him in. I close the door behind him. "You okay?"I asked confused. He was taking my sheets off.

"My mom is outside" he answers. I nod "Oh." He discards the sheets by the door and starts to put fresh ones on. "Do you have any laundry you need washed?" He asks looking up at me briefly. "Some… yeah" I collect my dirty clothes and put them with the sheets. "Are you upset with me?" I ask. Norman wasn't really looking at me. He stops and looks up with a shocked expression "No! Not at all!" he stops with the sheets and comes over to me.

"Why would you think that?" His hand shoots out to take mine "You seemed off. I was just worried." "Well nothing's wrong. I promise babe" he says the last word softly and he starts to blush. It makes my heart skip. He always makes my heart skip. "I like that. You calling me babe." He grins and blushes more. I brush a finger over his cheek "It's adorable when you blush."

He smiles and goes back to fixing my sheets. I watch him struggle to get the sheet on. "Need help hun?" I ask trying out a new pet name. His eyes flick up "Is that short for honey?" I grin "Yes. Do you approve?" He gives a nod and starts blushing again. I walk over and help him tuck the corners of the sheet under the bed. Together we make the rest of the bed. "Thank you" I say and walk him to the door. "Bye" he says softly. He leans in and hugs me before picking up the sheets and clothes to wash the, "I'll bring these back when they are done" he says. I open the door for him and watch him leave.

I get dressed and head into work. Andrea was already there waiting for me. "What's up?" I ask as I stroll in. "Nothing bad… I just wanted a few days off. My sister is getting married this Saturday." "So you need Friday off?" I inquire taking my seat. "Yes sir. I'd have to fly out there on Friday. She wanted her wedding in the middle of nowhere." I think about it for a moment before nodding "Sure. I'm sure I can get someone to cover for you. You have fun on your sister's wedding day."

She thanks me and leaves. I wonder what Norman would be doing on a Friday night. I wish I could take him out on a date. That was the normal thing for couples to do. I sigh and start going through the papers that needed to be sighed and sent off. I liked to keep the little basket on my desk as empty as possible. Letting paper pile up was never fun. I'd done that once and ended up giving my weekend up to go through it all. By Monday my hand was cramping.

It was a small stack today, but it still took time. I had to read each page carefully. I'd screwed up on that once. That was enough to know better than to make that mistake. By lunch time I was almost done. I go to my favorite café and get a coffee along with a turkey sandwich. I usually bring my own lunch, but seeing as I didn't have the means to do that at the moment I'd just have to deal with it. I swing by my house to see how the reconstruction is going. My estimated time before its done is another month. The guy had said give or take though, so that wasn't reliable.

I go back to my office and work till the rest of my basket is empty. It won't stay that way for long, but for now. Andrea pops her head in "Two guys just got taken to the hospital. Witnesses say that they shot at each other in the middle of the street. They were yelling and one thing led to another. Come down to get their testimonies?" I nod and head out after her.

Thankfully we go in separate cars. I'm able to think about Norman until we get there. What can I do that would be considered sweet to someone so young and innocent. I wanted to spoil him, but I'd never really done that for a guy before. They guys I'd been with were more one-night stands. This thing with Norman was something better.

I follow Andrea and she goes to get one guy's statement and I get the other one. Then we switch. This is effective because new things can be remembered or lies can break down. We compare notes afterward. A lot of the things guy #2 had said didn't match up. According to guy #1 though it looked like the second guy was trying to kill him. Guy #1 was in self defense mode.

Andrea and I walk back to our cars. "I want you to check up on Jacob [Guy#2] see if he has a record. Do the same for Kyle. Check on them tomorrow. We can verify their stories again and see if Kyla wants to press charges. We can go from there. I'm going home early. You let me know if anything else pops up. You know where I'll be.

When I get home I have an urge to go shower, but I just know that as soon as I get done Andrea or someone else will need me. It was just how things worked. I had just taken my shoes off and was about to take my belt of when I hear a soft knock. "Hello?" I call slightly annoyed. "Sheriff?" I hear. It's a soft voice that I have grown to know rather well. "Yes?" I ask opening the door. "I need your help with something." I smile at Norman "What is it?" He looks scared, more so than usual which worries me.

"Norman.. What is it?" I asked worried. "I think my mother is in danger." I narrow my eyes "Come in" I say not giving him a choice. I close and lock the door before joining Norman on my bed. "What makes you think she is in trouble?" "I eavesdropped on her and Blaire's dad. I think he killed someone and he threatened to hurt my mother if she doesn't do what she wants." "Okay. I don't want you to worry. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt your mom." He looks at me with a glimmer of hope "You do trust me right?"

He gives me a small smile "Of course I do… I just worry about mother. I don't want her to get hurt." I pull him onto my lap and hold him "I won't let her get hurt. Remember who runs this town?" He smiles bigger this time. He doesn't talk as he runs his eyes over my cheeks and down to my lips. "Thank you" he whispers. He starts to lean in and my heart pounds harder because I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he buries his face into my neck and holds onto me. I hug him back "Anything else?"

He pulls his face away and smiles at me "No. That's all. Everything else is…" he pauses and his eyes lock with mine "Perfect" he breathes. My face breaks into a smile "I hope so." "Why are you here early?" He suddenly asks. "I finished the paperwork so I had no reason to just sit around in my office. If I'm needed I'll be called in." As if to prove this my walkie talkie makes a sound and Andrea's voice comes through. "Sheriff. I need you down at the hospital. Jacob went on the run and Kyle… he's dead." I sigh "Duty calls." He starts to get off of my lap, but I quickly grip his hip with one hand. "Not yet."

I grab my walkie talkie and push a button "Did the background check of Jacob pull up anything?" "Nothing special. Kyla however runs a well known drug cartel. I think maybe that has something to do with his death." I rub my eyes "Okay. I'm on my way. Be there in 30." The hospital was only 20 or so minutes away. I just wanted some more time with Norman. I look up at the beautiful man sitting on me "How was your day?" He shrugs "Boring. Up until now anyway… don't you have to go?" I groan "Soon, yeah."

He gets off of me and pulls me off of the bed. He takes my hands and laced them together. "Are we gonna dance?" I ask as he starts moving us from side to side. He nods and I follow his lead for a few minutes. "I like dancing… with you anyway." He bites his lip and continues to move with me. "You're really good at it." I comment. He blushes "Really?" I nod "You haven't stepped on my feet and you can keep up with me. You're good." I spin him and pull him back into me before we stop. "I guess I better get going." He nods and shoves his hands in his pockets and watches me put my shoes on.

"Hey Norman.. What's your favorite color?" He gives me a look of pure confusion. I laugh and tie my shoes. "I don't know too much about you. I'd like to learn more." "Oh… that's sweet… I guess I'd have to say white or blue. What about you?" I stand up and head to the door "Orange." I pull him into me to hug before heading off to the hospital.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 5, what did you think? Let me know! I'm really excited by this story because while 16 reviews isn't a lot, it is actually the most reviews I have ever had on any of my stories and I have a shit ton of stories. This story does have a ton of negativity on it, but that comes with writing, so I'm not too bothered by it.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you thought! Did you hate it? did you love? Is there something you'd like to see or do you have any questions? Review, or PM me if you'd like. I'll respond to the PM's rather quickly and I'll respond to the reviews next Friday.**

See you soon ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know it isn't Friday, but I felt like updating. I can't really explain why. Maybe the sweet little reviews make me do weird things.**

 **BUT before I let you guys read this chapter I want to say a few things. 1. I started a tumblr blog dedicated to this ship [ ] so if that interest anybody go and follow. I'll update it every now and then with beautiful pictures of Nestor and Freddie. 2. Thank you for all the reviews good and bad. Both motivate me to write more ^_^**

 **Okay... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

I watch Alex leave even though all I wanted to do was pull him back into my arms and keep him here. I walk out making sure to lock the door and head to my office. I had a squirrel to stand and I also wanted to find a butterfly. My collection was growing and I wanted to include as many animals as I could.

I take a seat in my chair and begin to stitch the squirrel up. The glasses I used to see better with made me feel endlessly nerdy, but I liked my work. I wonder what Alex would think of it. He'd probably be just as weirded out as my mom is. I don't know how long I spent perfecting the stitch to make it as invisible and seamless as possible. When I finished I pinned it and stood it up on a wooden platform I had made labeled 'squirrel'. I quickly carve the date into the bottom then set it up on the shelf I had made.

Eventually I would run out of room and I'd have to make another shelf. Then another. There was no way I could give any of my pieces up. Maybe I could sell them, but I wouldn't throw them away. I set up a small block for my future butterfly. That took a while in itself. Now I had to go and find one. Hopefully one that was already dead. I didn't find a butterfly, but I found a dead black widow under my porch. I wonder how one does a spider for taxidermy? It was probably in the book.

I collect it in a jar and after making sure it was actually dead I head back into my office. I flipped through the insect part and found a section on spiders. I read through the whole chapter before starting on my little widow. It had obviously been dead for a while because the legs had curled in on itself. I had to rehydrate and it took and hour to clean the guts out and then stand it up so it was stretched to it's full leg span. It was harder than I thought it would be, but it was beautiful. According to the book I had to let the spider dry for 2 days.

I had just set the block with the spider to the side when my mother comes down. "Supper time. What is that!" she squeals. "A black widow" I say as if it's no big deal. "Norman" she says like I'm a freak. "Come eat" she sighs and leads me up the stairs. "I'm not going to go down there anymore if you plan on doing spiders. I can't handle that." I laugh "That's okay mother, I'll just keep them all down in my office.

"Your office?" she asks with a smile. I nod "I like it better as mine." She nods and seats herself to eat. I eat and help her clean up just like we do every night. "Can you fold the clean sheets and deliver everyone their clothes? I meant to do it earlier, but I got busy. "Sure mother" I say. "Thank you Norman." She smiles at me and sends me to the laundry room. I start folding the sheets and put them in a basket. I take the clothes and fold them making sure to label which room they go too.

"I'm going to shower. Will you take over the desk from Emma so she can go home? I'll come relieve you in an hour or so." I nod and head out with the two baskets. I put the clean sheets in the office where we kept them in the back before delivering clothes. My last stop was of course Alex's room. Sadly he wasn't there. I hoped that if I waited long enough he'd show up. He must have gotten busy.

I set his clean clothes on his bed and leave. I go and wait in the office. No one comes to check in and mother only comes to lock up. She twisted the sign to say closed. We walk up together. I hear a car and look back to see one of our guests coming in. Sadly it wasn't Alex. I hope he's okay. I go my office and read a section on caterpillars. I didn't have a small stand, but I could make some whenever I wanted to do a caterpillar.

I was heading up to my room when I heard a knock on our door. Mother was already asleep since it was so late. Maybe someone needed a room. I opened the door and my heart stops for a moment when I see Alex standing there. "I'm so glad you answered the door." He gives me a tired smile. I step out and close the door "Are you okay?" I ask. He nods "I just wanted to see you before I head off to bed." I smile at him "You're sweet." He laughs and shakes his head "I assure you, my wanting to see you is purely selfish."

I shake my head "No… well yes. Kinda." This makes him smile. "I won't keep you up for too long. I just wanted to say goodnight." I look back at my house. All the lights are off so I lean in and give my boyfriend a quick hug. "Goodnight." A light suddenly turns on. "Uh-oh." Alex says but he is smiling. "Thank you for giving me this back" he says holding up a folded white shirt I hadn't seen him holding. He had planned ahead just in case we did get caught. I smirk at him "No problem. Goodnight Sheriff."

He walks away and I go back into the house. "Who was that?" my mother asks from the stairs. "It was the Sheriff. He was missing a shirt and thought maybe we had missed it when we returned the clothes. He was right. I missed one of his white shirts." She nods tiredly "That's good. You weren't up were you?" I nod "Sorry. I was reading." She smiles "That's okay. Get that light and we can head to bed." I switch the light off and we head to our separate rooms.

I lay awake thinking about my boyfriend. He'd only been that for 4 going on 5 days. Soon it would be a week. The thought was thrilling. I had never had an actual relationship with someone. I thought I had, but Bradley had only been in it for the one night. It was obvious Alex wanted more than sex. He had told me we were dating. That was what he had called it. That had to mean he wanted more than sex right?

Doubt began to cloud my mind the more I thought about it. Was he just waiting 'till I was of age to have sex with me? Would he want me after we had sex? Maybe sex _was_ all he wanted. The thoughts kept coming and I couldn't go to sleep. I had to know. _I had to know what he wanted from me._ I slip my shoes on and slip out of my house. It was cold, but I didn't care. I go to Alex's room and knock. When he doesn't answer I knock louder.

I hear shuffling then the door opens. "Norman?" he asks squinting his eyes at me. Before I could speak he pulls me inside. "It's cold outside. What are you doing without your coat?" I rub my cold arms "I had to know." I all but yell. I was angry and I needed grabs a blanket and wraps it over my shoulders. "Know what babe? What happened?" I look up at him when he calls me babe. His eyes are full of worry and he is holding onto me. "Why do you want me? Is it for sex? Is that all you want?" I bit my lip to keep from crying. I wasn't going to be weak in front of him.

His eyebrows raise and he pulls me into him. "Did I do something to make you think that all I want from you is one thing?" I pull away from his warm embrace "No... " I clench my jaw "So you don't want sex from me?" He looks to the ground and then back up at me "No Norman... " he chuckles a little "I don't just want you for sex. I want a relationship with you. That's what I want." His eyes are looking at me carefully. I raise my head "You want a relationship?" He nods "With you. Only you." I bite my lip, but I can feel a tear escaping my eye.

He rubs a thumb over my face "Why would you think that?" He's closer to me now and I melt into his arms. "The only people I have been with only wanted sex. I didn't realize it until it was too late. I didn't want it to be too late when I realized it with you." "Norman…" he tilts my chin up "How can I reassure you that's not what I want?" I shake my head "I...uh I don't know." He gives me a small smile "Okay. Well you think on that. Meanwhile" he stops and lifts me up. "I want to cuddle." He drops me on his bed and climbs in and pulls me into him. He's so warm and comforting that I never want to leave.

"I'm sorry" I murmur. "You're allowed to be worried. I want you to talk to me when you have concerns." He rubs his hand over my back soothingly "It brings us closer." "You're the best" I whisper as I start falling asleep. I wake up to an annoying beeping noise. "Darlin'" I hear. "Darlin' you have to get up before your mom realizes you are gone." I open my eyes and look at my boyfriend. "I don't care" I mumble tiredly. "You're too warm." He chuckles "I'm sorry. You have to get up. Someday though you'll be able to stay the morning."

I finally start to wake up "What do you mean?" He runs a hand through my hair "When you are 18 we won't have to be sneaky." I stretch "It's so far away though." He laughs a little "5 days sooner than it was Monday." I nod "I guess I better go huh?" He nods. I groan and get up. He walks me to the door and hugs me. I melt into the hug and hold onto him unwilling to let him go. "What's your favorite animal?" he asks. This makes me smile "I don't know. They are all so cool. Did you know I did Taxidermy?"

I pull away and he shakes his head "You'll have to show me sometime." I nod and start to leave "What about you?" "I like cats." He pushes me out the door "Now go before you get us caught." I grin and run towards my house. At least he hadn't shown disgust about my odd hobby.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **I hope you enjoyed it...**

 **See yall on Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

I've been lazy... I'm so sorry. I know this is a few days late and I honestly wrote this such a long time ago that I don't remember where my head was for most of it, but it's certainly interesting and hopefully a little sweet.

 **Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I pulled up to the hospital and Andrea met me outside. "Anything on Jacob? Where he could be?" She shakes her head "I put out a look out for him. So far nothing." "Are you certain that Kyle was killed by Jacob." She nods "Video proof. We just have to find him." I nod "Let me see the tapes."

She leads me to a small surveillance room. "This is Jack. He is in charge of the camera feed. As soon as he saw Jacob go into Kyle's room he called it in and ran down there. No one was fast enough to save Kyle." Together we watch Jacob come into Kyle's room. Suffocate him and then leave. "Any other videos that could show which way he left?" Jack nods and switches to a new feed.

"He left out the back way. How did no-one catch him?" "The back way has a lock… we didn't know he could get out that way." "A lock?" I question. Jack nods and zooms on the door for me. A small keypad is visible. "Who has access to the number?" "Everyone who works here. I have the number. "Why does it have a lock anyway?" I ask slowly getting frustrated. "It leads to the parking lot meant for hospital workers. Everyone who works here parks in that garage to make room in the parking lot in front of the hospital."

"Did anyone see him leave? Did a car go missing? Has anyone checked to see if he is still here!?" I look at Andrea who nods "We searched the whole area. He isn't here. No car has been reported as missing." I turn to Jack "Is there any cameras in the parking lot for the workers?" He shakes his head. "Okay. Andrea you stay here. I want everyone to verify their car is here. He couldn't leave on foot. Not if no-one saw him. Jack. I want that pin code."

He writes it down and hands it to me. I nod and take it to the door. "683927" I say in my head as I type it in. It beeps and opens to a set of stairs. I begin walking around to see if I can find clues. As I move lights turn on meaning they are motion censored. That eliminates sneakiness. I do a quick look around before returning. Andrea is telling everyone to go make sure their car is in the parking lot when they get the chance. She's efficient when she wants to be.

I return to Jack "The timestamp on the video. Is that the real time?" He nods "Why wasn't I called right away? Why did it take an hour to call me in?" Andrea walks in at that moment "I called you when it became apparent that we needed you." I turn to her "When a man is murdered and the murderer is on the loose, I think that ought to be _apparent_ " I say in a heavy tone. I was angry that she had called me. That she hadn't called me soon enough. That I wasn't with Norman in my bed right now. I was just angry.

I look at the time. It's just turning 9 now. I'd never make it home before Norman was asleep. "I'm going back to the station. I want you to bring me anyone who came or left between 6 and 8." She nods and I head back to the station and set up the interrogation room. It would be a long night. By the time midnight rolled around I was still interviewing people and still had zero leads. I was just finishing up when Andrea bursts in "A stolen car was just reported. A white truck. 2005 Chevy." I knew that vehicle."Put out a…" "Already done sir" she says looking pleased with herself. I nod "Take over here. I'm going to go help."

If I knew Jacob at all I knew where he would be going with that white truck. Just because he managed to have clean hands until now didn't mean what he was involved with was a secret. I drive up to the hidden hills and stop at the end of the road. Sure enough there was the white truck. I waited until I saw him before calling in backup. We had them surrounded in 10 minutes.

I got the honors of dragging Jacob out in cuffs. Andrea arrested the owner of the home which so happened to be Jack. We took them in and took their statements. Jack refused to talk, but Jacob was rather talkative. He claimed his boss; Oliver had made him get his hands dirty. Kyle had to be taken out because he was too much of a threat. I spent the next hour helping Andrea book them and make sure there were zero mistakes. Neither of them would be getting out anytime soon due to a fluke in paperwork.

It was almost 2 when I got home. I start heading to bed when I thought that just maybe I would stop and see if Norman was awake. I grab a shirt and head up the steps. I knock softly. The door opens faster than I thought it would be. I smile at my tired looking boyfriend "I'm so glad you answered the door." I give him a smile and he comes closer. He closes the front door "Are you okay?" I nod "I just wanted to see you before I head off to bed."

I wanted to take him back to my room, but I knew it was a risk we couldn't run. "You're sweet" he says with a sweet smile. I laugh "Oh, I assure you, my wanting to see you is purely selfish." He starts blushing again. I love it when he blushes. It's so adorable. "No… well yes. Kinda." He says indecisively. I laugh "Well, "I won't keep you up for too long. I just wanted to say goodnight." He looks back at the house before stepping up to give me the hug I was craving.

Just as he pulls away a light flicks on. "Uh-oh" I whisper even though I wasn't afraid of getting caught. I was just getting my shirt after all. ""Thank you for giving me this back" I say waving my shirt. A slow smile crosses his face "No problem." He says going along with my excuse. "Goodnight Sheriff." He says turning to go inside.

I sigh and head back to my room. I fall asleep fairly quickly. I jump and grab my gun impulsively when I hear a loud knock on my door. I calm down and put the gun back and open the door. "Norman?" I asked confused. The cold air hit me and I could see he was wearing a thin shirt and flannel bottoms. He was shivering and he looked pissed as all hell. I grab him gently and lead him in "It's cold outside. What are you doing without your coat?"

Almost like he just realized he was cold he starts rubbing his bare arms. "I had to know." He angrily grinds out. I'd never heard him angry before. It was concerning, but he was still shaking. I grab a blanket and go over to him. I wrap it around him and ask "know what babe? What happened?" He looks up at me with soft eyes, but the anger is still there. His arms shoot out and grip my arms "Why do you want me? Is it for sex? Is that all you want?" My heart breaks at his words. He looks close to breaking and he is biting his lip. Was he about to cry?

I pull him into me "Did I do something to make you think that all I want from you is one thing?" He pulls away from me which hurts more than it should. "No... " he says. The anger is growing on his face. "So you don't want sex from me?" My heart buzzes at the thought of sleeping with him. Did I want to? Absolutely. The thought had me almost drunk and it made me dizzy except in a good way. Not i'm-gonna-throw-up-dizzy.

He is looking at the ground and I find I'm smiling. When he looks back up at me I speak "No Norman...I don't just want you for sex. I want a relationship with you. That's what I want." My words erase some of the anger "You want a relationship?" I nod and the anger continues to melt. "With you. Only you." I say hoping he knows just how much I want him. A tear slips out of his eyes. I reach out and catch it. He doesn't flinch away from em which is a good sign.

"Why would you think that?" I ask moving closer. He hadn't moved away so that was another good sign. He closes the distance, all anger gone and wraps us in the blanket as he hugs me. His hug is warm and has me pulling him closer to me. "The only people I have been with only wanted sex. I didn't realize it until it was too late. I didn't want it to be too late when I realized it with you." My heart beats slower. He had to build trust. I understood that. "Norman…" I tilt his chin up "How can I reassure you that's not what I want?" "I...uh I don't know."

I smile at him to show that it was okay "Okay. Well you think on that. Meanwhile" I say bending down. I lift him up with ease "I want to cuddle." I care him to the bed and drop him in the middle. He bounces a bit and has a smile on his face. I pull myself beside him and he covers me with the blanket. The warmth feels perfect.

"I'm sorry" I hear. I shake my head "You're allowed to be worried. I want you to talk to me when you have concerns." I rub his back as a way to prove he had no reason to apologize to me. "It brings us closer." I add. His next words melt me "You're the best." I continue rubbing his back until I hear steady soft breathing. He had fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I grab my phone and set an alarm for 6. His mom usually woke up around 7, so I could have him back in his bed before she was up.

I wake up to the alarm. I shut it off and look at the sleeping man beside me. "Darlin'" I whisper. "Darlin' you have to get up before your mom realizes you are gone." His eyes flutter open and he looks a little confused. "I don't care" he mumbles. "You're too warm." I squeeze him and laugh "I'm sorry. You have to get up. Someday though you'll be able to stay the morning."

These words seem to wake him up. "What do you mean?" he asks looking at me. I explain "When you are 18 we won't have to be sneaky." He stretches and grumbles about how far away it is. I get up and lead him to the door where I give him a huge hug. "What's your favorite animal?" I ask him. I didn't take enough time to actually learn about him.

"I don't know. They are all so cool. Did you know I did Taxidermy?" He pulls away as if to gage my reaction to his question. Taxidermy is a delicate process… he had to have skillful hands to do that. I smile "You'll have to show me sometime." He starts to leave and turns to ask me about my favorite animal. "I like cats." I push him gently "Now go before you get us caught." He grins showing he knew I was teasing. I watch him jog away before returning to the still warm bed. I could still sleep for another hour though it would be nothing as nice as sleeping with Norman here.

An hour or so later I wake up to get ready for work. I stop by my house to check out the progress. The rooms hit by the fire were being gutted and everything that was burned was being carefully written down by my lawyer. It was for the insurance. At least I'd be able to replace the clothes and bed and whatever else was burned. Of course I was still determined to kick Zane's ass. There was no doubt in my mind that he had done this.

I had yet to find him and track him down. I knew someone who would know though. He'd be unwilling to help me without some _motivation_ , but I knew Norman would be unhappy if I hurt his brother. Maybe I could scare Dylan instead of kicking his ass. Either way if Norman found out he would be pissed at me. I sigh and decided to deal with that when it comes.

I catch Dylan on a road not usually driven on. I pull him over. Norman might hate me… this had to be done. I approach his truck "Get out" I demand. He sighs "Really? You're gonna do this now?" I shrug and throw him against his truck. I pin him to it and begin questioning where Zane was. "Look, you don't have to beat me up to talk. I don't like the guy. I'll gladly tell you where he is."

He was on his boat. I didn't know he had a boat, so that was interesting news. "Thank you" I say to Dylan letting him go.

He gets in his truck and leaves. Yeah I was definitely going to be on Norman's bad side. I go down to the dock's and find Zane chilling on a chair on a rather small boat. "There's the big bad wolf! It's about damn time!" He calls to me. I approach him and aboard his boat. "Zane… what did I say when we first met?" He stands up and comes up and inch short. He tries to act big and bad, but he isn't. He doesn't scare me. "I could be a real nice guy, until I break you."

He laughs in my face "Is this you breaking me?" It was my turn to laugh "No, this is too open. No... I'll get you when you don't fear me at all. When you think I've forgotten." I lean in "I'll break you when nobody's watching." I smile "You have a good day" I walk away from an obviously shaken Zane. Now that that was cleared up I headed into my office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm actually updating on a Friday! Isn't that awesome?**

 **I like this chapter, it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it. If you don't I hope you forgive me and stick around...maybe you will like the next chapter.**

 **Big shout out to** **shadowcat ninja for the ideas that are strung throughout this story.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story rather it was with hate, or with love. This story has 20 reviews... maybe it can get a few more before the next update? That would be great!**

... and thank you for anyone who is reading this story. If you have made it this far then I'm considering you a fan and your support means a bunch.

Alright... enjoy ^_^

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

School was boring. That was typical though. Ever since Ms. Watson was killed I haven't been able to pay too much attention in any of my classes. She was the only one who made it fun. During lunch I found a dead butterfly in the rose bushes lined against the walls in the courtyard. I put it in a small jar I had only recently started to carry around with me. It was padded and would keep the butterfly from breaking or chipping.

The rest of the school went by at an agonizingly slow pace. It was boring, but I had two things to look forward to. My first butterfly and Alex. I made it through the day thanking the lord that it was Friday. When I got home I took my butterfly to my office and began to work. After what felt like a few minutes and actually turned out to be a few hours it was done. My mother called my upstairs and I grudgingly went up there. I knew she wouldn't come down here anymore. Spiders terrified her.

"Yes mother?" I ask appearing in the kitchen. "I'm having dinner tonight with George." I nod "He's nice." She nods back at "I'll be out late" she says with a thin smile. I try not to look too pleased by that notion "I won't wait up" I reply. She nods and heads out. Checking the time I wondered if Alex was still at work. A quick peek out the window showed he wasn't home. I sigh and go back to my office. I had borrowed a new book from Frank specifically on insects. He was excited to see my work and even showed me his own collection of critters.

My favorite was the scorpion he had framed years ago. He promised to order me a scorpion and teach me how to do it. It was similar to doing a spider, but slightly harder. I was excited for the future promise of adding a scorpion to my collection. I checked on my widow then started to read the insect taxidermy book. There were so many insects I could do. I couldn't wait to expand my collection.

After about an hour I go back up and my heart skips when I see that Alex's car was parked outside the motel. I check in the mirror to make sure I look okay then I washed my hands. When Emma isn't looking I run to Alex's door and let myself in. I don't see him, but I hear noises in the bathroom. I lock the door before going to the bed and make myself comfortable. He walks out and stretches. My eyes run over the muscles in his arms. "Looking good" I say from the bed. His gun is drawn and pointed at me in the time it took me to blink.

I throw my hands up "Sorry" I say though I can't help the smile that twitches my lips up into a grin. He chuckles "Norman… you can't sneak up on a cop. You have to be careful" he says it like he was trying to be serious, but the smile gave him away. I shrug "You left your door unlocked." He smirks "I'm a cop." [ _As if that answered anything_.] He comes over and slides in beside me. "So how was your day?" He asks. I look at him propped up on his arm "Good. It's about to get better too… mother is on a date which means I'm home alone. I'd love to show you my taxidermy."

"I'd love to see it" He says with a smile. "It doesn't creep you out?" I ask. My hand had started running through his hair without me realizing it. "I deal with death all the time Norman… you are aware that I've dealt with death before…" there was a small pause "I'm a cop you know… it kinda goes with the territory" I nod. "Yeah I know. Just mother doesn't like it very much. In fact she refuses to come down to my office anymore. Not since I started taxidermy on spiders." He takes me and moves us so I'm sitting in his lap. He grabs one of my hands "You like working with animals. You preserve them I see nothing wrong with that. Now come… show me."

I remember Emma when we get to the door. I stop and turn to him "I'm assuming you don't want to be seen coming up to my house?" He shrugs "Don't want people getting the wrong idea. Though we don't have a physical relationship it's still wrong. In the end you're still 17." I bite my lip "It's a little physical." I move my hand to run over his hand. He smiles "Innocently physical." I nod "Well I'll distract Emma and you go to the house and wait." I hand him the key "I'll be there in a few minutes. If you want to go ahead and go down it's in the basement."

I exit and walk into the office. Emma looks up from her magazine "What's up?" she asks. "I just wanted to see if you needed a break." She shakes her head "No. I'm good here. Thank you though." She gives me a smile. "Okay.. well mother is out, so if you need a break just come get me. I'll be with my animals." She hated it down there too so I had nothing to worry about. She nods and I leave.

I meet up with Alex in my kitchen. "I don't actually know where the basement is" he admits with a sheepish smile. I grin at him "Follow me." I lead him to the stairs and turn. I open a door and gesture down the dark steps. He goes first and I close the door before following him. He starts looking around at the many animals I had done. "You're rather talented babe" he says. He is petting the squirrel I had finished not long ago.

"Oh… thanks" I mumble. Nobody had ever complimented me on my work other than Frank. He is at my work table looking at spider I had positioned. "This is my favorite" he said pointing to it. "You like spiders?" He nods "I used to have a tarantula. It lived for 13 years." I grin at the new found knowledge. "What other kind of pets did you have?" He thinks for a moment "I used to own a cat and I had an aquarium full of glass shrimp. You?"

"Glass shrimp? Are they clear?" He nods "They are pretty cool creatures. I used to have like 100 or so." I laugh a little with surprise "Wow… I've only ever had a dog. It's… actually in my room. Would…you like to…see it?" I ask biting my lip. It was weird. No one had ever been in my room before. "Yes" he says with a smile. I lead him to my room and try to get my heart to calm down. It was pounding so hard. I'm sure if it were quiet enough he could hear it beating.

I open the door and let Alex in. He looks around for a moment which makes my heart pound harder. "The dog is right here" I say breaking the silence. He takes a moment to process it. I probably should have warned him about her. After a few more seconds he reaches out to pets her "I think I know this dog. Maybe I saw one like it before … I don't know." I nod "Yeah she was a stray. I took her in. She got hit by a car. It was my fault"

I feel his hands smooth down my arms "Did you hit her?" I shake my head "Then how is it your fault?" I explain to him how I was teaching her to sit and how she got confused with my command. I was crying as I told him how she sat in the middle of the road instead of coming to me. "You see. It was my fault" I say quietly. He was holding me now and rubbing my back comfortingly.

"You were trying to be a good owner. You didn't do it on purpose. It's not your fault babe." For some reason whenever he calls me 'babe' I immediately calm down. He holds me until I pull away which I only do once the tears had stopped. He wipes the tears away and gives me a smile. "Can we cuddle… for just a moment please?" I ask feeling the need to be held.

He nods and I tug him into me bed. His arms wind around me automatically and I cover us up. "I wish you could stay here for the whole night" I whisper bringing a hand up I rub the back of my hand over his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch "Me too" he whispers. I take the opportunity to admire his flawless face. "I can't believe I'm dating someone… you." I correct myself. I clamp my mouth shut even though a smile drifts onto his face.

"I find it hard to believe that you even accept me as your boyfriend. I'm so old" He says opening his eyes. There were hints of humor in his eyes. His words make me react by pinning him against my bed. I know I can't hold him down, but he doesn't try to get away. "Can I help you?" He asks teasingly. "Yes… you can take back the part you said about being old." He gives me a sly smile and shakes his head. I bring one hand down and start ticking his side "Say it" I demand as he squirms away from my hand.

"I am old! I'm 41!" I grab a pillow and shove it over his face to muffle him. He yanks it away with a smile "Fine. I'm not super old." I sigh "I guess that's the best I'll get out of you." He grins at me "Probably." I lightly punch his shoulder "Do you have plans tomorrow?" he suddenly asks. I shrug "I'm supposed to help mother with the motel in the morning until lunchtime. Why?"

"Just thinking" he replies "Would you like to have lunch with me? I know a place we can eat and not be caught." I grin "I'd love to." I fall onto his chest and we lay cuddled for a long while. "How long is your mom going to be gone exactly?" He asks. His hands had started making patterns on my back. "She said she'd be out pretty late" I mumble into his chest.

Between the warmth and the back scratching I fall asleep. I woke up to my mom's voice heading towards my room. For a brief moment I panicked until I realized I was alone. Had I dreamt the whole thing? "Norman? Oh you're up. Get dressed. You have morning shift remember? I'll make breakfast." I sit up and rub my face "Okay mother." I say giving her a nod. She shuts my door and I go to my dresser to get a different shirt feeling rather confused. I could still smell the faint scent of Alex, but I wasn't sure what that meant.

Suddenly the door to my closet opens. "Fuck" I gasp when I see Alex. He gives me a sheepish smile "Sorry. I heard her coming so I hid. We have really got to work on the whole falling asleep thing." He started walking over to me "I thought you had left… how are we going to get you out of the house?" I whisper so mother doesn't hear me. "Well" he says and pulls me into his arms "I thought while your mom made breakfast you could sneak me out the backdoor." I chew my bottom lip "Okay… that can work. Let me get ready then I'll go down and ask her about her date. I'll make sure she is focused on me."

He lets me go and I grab a shirt and look at Alex. "You may be the boyfriend, but you don't get to watch" I say making a gesture with my finger. He smirks and turns around. I slip my shirt off and change it. Next are my pants and boxers. It's awkward being halfway naked with him in my room. I know he won't peak though. Once I'm done I move closer to him "I'm done" I say moving my hands to wrap around his waist.

I rest my face against his back and sway us side to side. "Norman?" I hear my mother yell up at me. He turns "I'll see you for lunch?" I nod and he hugs me before we work on making his great escape.

* * *

...until next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Here enjoy some sweet moments between Norman and Alex that will sate your sweet tooth.**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I found every excuse to go to the main office to talk to Norman. It wasn't like I really had to do that though. His mom was gone and Emma didn't work weekends. After about the 3rd time I walked up to the little office to see him he called me out on my 'unnecessary need for items.' " "You caught me" I say smirking. He rolls his eyes "You really miss me so much that you can't wait until lunchtime to see me?" I shrug "Maybe you just have a big impact on me."

I take the magazine he is reading away and he hits me lightly on the arm. I flip through a few pages before handing it back "It's boring without you" I admit. A smile slowly forms on his face "It's boring in here too. Trust me I can't wait 'till lunch. Where are we going?" "No where fancy. You'll see" with that I'm gone.

When I get back to my hotel room I grab my keys and get in my vehicle. It felt odd leaving without getting a hug from Norman. I go to my house and grab an old, but not torn blanket. I find a basket and head to the supermarket to get easy foods one could eat on a picnic. I knew a clearing in woods that nobody really went to. It overlooked the simple town. It would be a good place for a first date out.

The downside of that was I couldn't drive us to the place. We would have to walk there. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I had the small basket filled with chips, a few cookies, pb&j sandwiches as well as some fruit. When lunch time came he meant me at a tree that was out of sight of the mote. That way his mom wouldn't see him sneaking off with me.

"I hope you don't mind walking" I say with a smile when I see him walking towards me. "It doesn't bother me." He gives me a small smile. He finally reaches me completely and leans in to give me a hug. When he pulls away I take his hand and start walking him to the clearing. It took about 30 minutes, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You look good in your sheriff uniform, but I like you in just jeans and a t-shirt." I smile at Norman "Is that so?" I ask him as we continue to walk. He grins "Absolutely." I let go of his hand so I can pull him closer to me. "Thanks" I whisper into his ear. We reached the clearing before he could answer me. "What do you think?" I ask while I begin to unfold the blanket. He takes one side and together we spread it out.

"I love it. Is this technically our first date?" I shrug "Not to add pressure, but yeah. Kinda." He was blushing which I loved. "Why would there be pressure?" he asks. He had sat down and was opening the basket. I sit down beside him "Well a first date is supposed to decide if there will be another date. It decides if you like the person or not. It basically has to be perfect." I try explaining to him. He just comes closer and leans against me.

"I already know I like you." He says it softly, but he means it. "Does that mean there will be a second date?" He nods "We should probably finish this one though." I chuckle "I agree." I start taking out food and pass him half of everything. He starts eating his sandwich, but suddenly stops. He is watching me like I'm the most interesting person in the world. "What?" I ask around a giant bite of sandwich.

He just grins and shrugs. I swallow my food "What? Why are you looking at me like that?!" He just shrugs "I'm just appreciating how normal this date is." I grin and we continue to eat. I'm about to take a bite of my apple when Norman moves and situates himself on my lap. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks looking innocent as he takes a bite of his apple.

I set my apple down and rest my hands on his legs which are on either side of me. "I don't mind, so long as you don't get any ideas." He winks at me and once he swallows his apple he says "I promise. I'll behave… sheriff" he adds the last word using a soft voice that sounds a little seductive. "Careful babe." I mutter. I'm unable to eat anything now because I am completely distracted by the fact that Norman is sitting on my lap.

He swallows another bite of apple "You know. It's distracting having your hands on me." His eyes are locked with mine and I can't stop the smile that forms on my face. "You're the one who is distracted? I can't even eat my apple now." This makes him blush again. "Awww are you having trouble focusing?" he asks teasingly. I can't think of a response before he sets his apple down and pushes me so my back is on the grass.

"What are you doing?" I ask in whisper. His face is inching closer to mine "Nothing" he responds getting closer. His nose is touching mine and I feel a little dizzy from the close proximity. He has a drug like effect on me. "Norman" I whisper. He hums "Mmmm I know." He moves away and nestles his head on my chest. "Remind me again why I can't kiss you?" he murmurs into my chest. "You're too young. It's a moral thing." He groans "How much longer?" I chuckle and feel him relax more into me. I wrap my arms over his back "Too long" I admit.

We stay there in the warmth of the sun for a while. I like the weight of him on top of me, it makes me unwilling to move. The fact that he had that effect on me and it hadn't even been a week…well it was exhilarating. It was also a little frightening because I knew the path I was heading down. I just hoped he was walking down it with me.

 **1 month later**

I had been working on a case and was running after a suspect. One thing led to another and I was hit by a car. I hadn't seen it coming. The man I was running after hoped into the car and it sped away. I was struggling to get up, but I did manage to get the license plate number. When you get hit by a car it's nothing like the movies. You don't get hit and roll over the car and break the windshield. You don't fly off into the air over the car. What happens is the front hits you and you crumble. You can hear crunching as your bones make contact with the car. I didn't fly through the air. I hit the pavement with a sickening crunch.

I didn't like it, but Andrea forced me to go to the hospital. I had a cracked rib and a broken arm among several bruises. I'd never admit it to Andrea or anybody else really, but it hurt to move. I was thankful for the hospital bed. I didn't ask for any pain meds because I had to call Norman later once everyone was asleep. He would no doubt be super worried about why I hadn't returned to the hotel yet.

Just as the nurse left I got a call from Loren. "Hello?" her voice comes over the line "Hey" I reply. "Alex… I was just given the clearance for you to go back to your house. The rooms that were affected by the fire have been efficiently gutted. I have your check from the insurance company. I'll bring it by tomorrow, but you can officially move back in whenever you get out of the hospital." "Thank you… that's great! I think I can leave tomorrow. I'll meet you at the house say 2?" "Sounds good. You get some rest. Bye-bye." "Bye-bye."

I hang my phone up and sigh. It was good news and I knew it was gonna happen soon. I just didn't like that I wouldn't be able to see Norman every night, that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with him anymore. The nights I got to spend with him were the best nights of sleep I'd ever had. Even if we went to bed at 3 in the morning I'd still feel well rested. It helped that he was there to cuddle with me for a few minutes before I really had to get up and leave.

I dial Normans at about 1 when I knew his mom would be asleep and he would be up working on his taxidermy. He answered after the 5th ring with a tired "hello?" "Hey babe" I whisper. "Alex? Where are you!? I was worried… are you okay?" "I'm at the hospital. I was…" "Oh fuck… are you okay?" I smile at his worried voice "I was hit by a car. I'm a little banged up, but I'm okay. I get out tomorrow. I'll come by and see you. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay."

"Okay baby…. I hope you aren't in pain." "I'm fine I should probably go though. Goodnight darlin' I'll see you as soon as possible." "Goodnight honey" he whispers. We hang up and I try to go to sleep. I ended up taking one of the magazines off the night stand and started to flip through it. It had been a while since I hadn't fallen asleep with Norman right beside me. I was reading an article about jellyfish when I hear a knock on my door. "Yes?" I call thinking it was a nurse. Maybe I could get some pain meds to knock me out.

Instead of a nurse in walks Norman. He looked slightly sweaty and out of breath. "Hey!" I say sitting up and putting the magazine down. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. He closed my door and comes closer to me "I jogged here as soon as we hung up. I was worried." "Norman…" I love you I finish in my head. The sudden thought made me dizzy. "You are so sweet." I say instead of what I was thinking. I didn't want to jump the gun on this relationship. He grins "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we can cuddle." He disappears into the attached bathroom. I scoot over in my bed to make room for him.

He comes out no longer sweaty. I open my left arm for him to come and cuddle. "Did you break your arm?" He asks in a whisper. I nod and his face falls "Does it hurt?" he asks. "Shh we can talk later. Come cuddle." He slides into my bed and accidentally hits my bad rub. I grunt in pain and he freezes "What?" he asks with a scared look. "I have a cracked rib. I'm okay you didn't hurt me that bad." He bites his lip and doesn't move forward. I grab him with my good arm and pull him into me.

He cuddles into my good side and pulls the blanket over us. "Comfy?" I whisper. "Are you?" he shoots back. I look down at him and smile "Yes. I'll be able to sleep now." He furrows his brow "Have you had trouble sleeping?" I scratch his back and he arches into it. "Only when you're not here." He makes a small sound and says softly "Don't stop. That feels good…and I have the same problem." I continue scratching his back like I know he likes and smile at him. "Well I'm glad you're here." He nods and reaches a hand up to touch my lips "1 more month." He whispers. I kiss his thumb and agree "Soon." We smile and fall asleep as soon as we close our eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you to any and all of my lovely readers who have made it this far in the story. I hope you continue to stick with this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Norman's POV**

A stray strand of light comes through my blinds and wakes me up. I careful detach myself from my boyfriend. He probably needs more sleep so I didn't want to wake him. I head to the bathroom quickly before going back to Alex. "Did I wake you?" I ask when I realize he is sitting up. The light from the sun is illuminating his face and his good arm is folded behind his head. He has a slight smile playing on his lips. He always did enjoy it when I got caught up in looking at him.

"Stop that" I say jokingly while moving closer to him. "I could say the same to you" he replies. I smile at him "I like appreciating my boyfriend's good looks." He grins at me "Have I ever told you how much I like it when you call me 'your boyfriend'?" I shake my head "No I think this is the first." He moves and his good arm comes out to grab me and pull me to him. "Well I love it." I give into his pulling and hug him for a moment. I stand back up "I should probably head back though. My mother must be looking for me… though she is growing used to my constant disappearing."

"Okay… hey my house… well I'm able to go back there now." I let that sink in for a moment before speaking "Oh… I guess you won't be staying at the motel anymore then." He nods "That's not what… I wanted to ask if you'd spend the night at my house. That way there is no way your mom will catch us and you wouldn't have to worry about hiding… you could say you are spending the night with a friend." I chew on my lip for a second "I don't think she'd let me…" "I could make you breakfast" he says with a smirk. I sigh "Okay… alright can you come by at 8 to get me? I can meet you at our tree."

He grins in obvious excitement. I hug him and reluctantly head out. I had to find a way to get mother to agree to let me spend the night at a friend's. The only person who I could think of who she'd let me stay with was Dylan, and even that was a big if. That would mean I had to tell him though. I don't know what his reaction would be though. I had to at least try though. I walk home and call Dylan. I tell him I need his help and he agrees to come right away.

When he gets here I invite him into my office because I know it's the only place I know mother won't hear us. "What do you need Norman?" Dylan asks me. He's looking at my growing collection of taxidermy animals. I take a deep breath "First I need you to promise me you won't react until the end AND you can't tell mother." He turns to look at me and doesn't do anything for a couple of heartbeats. "Dylan please" I plead with him.

He sighs and gives me a slight nod, now looking at me with a serious face. "You can tell me anything. You know that." I nod and suck in some more air before beginning "Mother doesn't know, but I have a boyfriend" I gauge his reaction, but he has his poker face on, so I continue "We have been together for a little over a month. He wants me to spend the night tonight… can you… can you tell mother that I'll be spending the night with you?" My voice is a little wobbly and I can feel my heart threatening to pound its way out of my chest. His eyes narrow "Who is this guy? Do I know him?" I nod "He… uh. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Nobody can know yet." His eyes narrow, but he nods "Okay. I won't spill, but I do have to know who it is before I agree to anything else."

I take in a wobbly breath "Alex Romero" I say. "What?!" he reacts automatically. "Calm down Dylan. Please…" "He's like 50!" he bellows "You aren't even _legal_. There is no way in hell I'm letting you stay the night with him… have you guys…have…Norman!" He's angry and pacing. "No!" I say quickly trying to calm him down "We haven't done anything! Not even kiss… he wanted to wait until I was legal. Please Dylan…. I need your help." Dylan runs his hand through his hair "You haven't kissed? Nothing?" I nod feeling a slight glimmer of hope.

He plops down onto my bench "I want to know everything. From the beginning." I spend the next hour telling Dylan how it started. I couldn't tell him everything of course. I had to leave out the bits about Ms. Watson. Other than that I tell him about the many nights I had slept over in his room. I answered all of his questions and was as honest as I knew I could be.

"So you haven't done anything except hug for the duration of your relationship?" He wasn't mad anymore, but he didn't sound like he liked what had been going on. "Dylan please…I really care about him." His face softens at my words. He scrubs his hands over his face "Fine. I'll do this, _but_ I will drive you to his house. I want to talk to him." I feel a slight whirl of panic, but I didn't have a choice to say no anymore.

When Mother gets home Dylan tells her I'll be staying at his place for the weekend. He didn't give her the chance to say no. I had already packed my stuff and Dylan was herding me to the door. All I hear is mother calling "Bye" to us. "Thank you" I say to Dylan. He nods with a grim look on his face and continues down the steps.

About 30 minutes later [and another interrogation from Dylan] we arrive at Alex's house. It was bigger than I thought it would be. I guess being the sheriff had its perks. "How did you know where he lived?" I suddenly ask. He grabs my bag "He's the sheriff. Everyone knows where his house is. Didn't you?" I shake my head "This is the first time I've seen it." He shrugs and we walk up to the front door. Dylan knocks and we wait. I feel a pinch of guilt when Alex answers.

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely readers.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you shadowcat ninja. This story lives off of your reviews.

Shoutout to my new reviewers - Demon HUNT3R and The Grey-Asexual

Thank you guys for the 25 reviews, seriously that's epic.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I was about to head out and get Norman when someone knocks on my door. I open it to see Norman and Dylan standing there. "Can I help you?" I ask feeling rather worried about what was about to happen. "I know" Dylan says. "Norman?" I ask confused and worried. I had turned my gaze on him and he looked guilty. He even sounded guilty when he spoke to give me an answer. "I told him… it was the only way I could stay."

I took Dylan not punching me in the face as _somewhat_ of a good sign. He was sporting a rather dark scowl though. "Alright…" I finally manage to say. I move to the side "I suppose you want to come in?" They both walk in and I close my front door. I take a deep breath before following them to my living room.

"Norman do you mind giving us a minute?" Dylan asks. Norman looks at me "I'm not leaving" he says defiantly. I look at him and smile. I love the fact that he is as protective of me as I am of him. "Norman. Please." Dylan says with an annoyed tone to his voice. I give him reassuring pat on the back and say "Upstairs, Second door on the right." He sighs and leaves. We listen to his footsteps before Dylan moves to my couch.

Dylan sits down and looks at me. I'm not afraid that he will hurt me, though if he did I wouldn't blame him. I'm afraid he'll keep me from seeing Norman. That thought scares the shit out of me. He is silent, so I speak up first. "I know you didn't ask, but I care about Norman. We haven't done anything illegal and I would never hurt him." He looks at me for a moment before talking "He says he cares about you too." He leans closer "I want you to know that I don't trust you." I was about to talk but he raises his hand "I don't care what you have to say. He's 17. Nothing you say will change the way I see you."

The fear that I'd lose him grows "Are… are you going to take him away from me?" I ask. It was my only real concern when it came to Dylan. He clenches his jaw, but shakes his head. "That isn't my place." He stands up "Yet." He hands me the bag he had been carrying and leaves. I guess it went without saying that if I hurt Norman then Dylan would come after me. I lock my front door and lean my head against the wood to gather my thoughts.

That talk hadn't been nearly as bad as it could have been. I had been expecting him to ask me all kinds of questions, but I guess he had already gotten everything he wanted to know from Norman. Norman… I smile when I remembered he was in my room. Feeling like the little kid about to get the biggest Christmas present I head up the steps. I find Norman in my bed already asleep. It was a heart stopping sight.

I take a minute to appreciate the sight of him in my bed before I join him. It felt good to be in my bed again. It was a lot better than the motel one. Norman rolls over and gives me a sleepy smile "I didn't mean to fall asleep" he mumbles. He moves closer and cuddles into my side "Your bed is softer than mine." I chuckle and wrap my good arm around him "Maybe you'll stay over more." I feel him nod and he mumbles "Every weekend if possible."

"That sounds promising" I respond. He hums in response and goes back to sleep. "Goodnight babe" I whisper. I close my eyes and sleep takes over. I wake up to a cold bed. I sit up and blink away the sleep. "Norman?" I call. There was no response. I yawn and force myself out of bed. I check the bathroom before going downstairs. I find him in my kitchen scrambling eggs. There's that thought again _I love you_ running through my head.

"Are you making us breakfast?" I question from behind him. He jumps and turns to me "Sorry" I say walking closer to him. He smiles "Yeah… I wanted to surprise you though." He goes back to cooking the eggs. I grab two plates and bring them over to him. I fix some toast and pour some juice while he finishes the eggs. We serve it up and take it to the living room. "I got you something" I say as we eat. "Really?" he asks with a hint of a smile. I nod and pull out a phone "I wanted a way to talk to you whenever I wanted."

He puts his fork down and takes the phone "Alex" he whispers. I laugh as giddiness bubbles up inside of. "I put my number in it." He lunges at me for a hug. I grunt as he hits my ribs and he pulls away. "I'm so sorry" he says looking at the part he knew hurt. "Can I see?" His eyes come back up to meet mine. "Sure" I say nodding my head. I stand up and roll my shirt up enough for him to see. He gets distracted for a moment, but then looks at the bruised area on my stomach. He sucks in a breath and moves closer. "I know it won't help, but" he moves forward and kisses the dark flesh lightly. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt satisfying to feel his lips on me.

I shiver at the feeling even after he moved away. "I'm sorry again for hitting you… again." He looks genuinely worried. "Kissing it actually did help." I let the shirt fall back into place. He grins "really?" I shrug and pick up my fork "It felt nice." He smiles and goes back to eating. Once we are done he takes the plates and disappears into the kitchen. When he didn't return right away I go to investigate. "Are you kidding me?" I ask with a laugh. He turns to look at me with a confused look.

I step towards him "Why are you doing the dishes?" he starts to blush "Well… because I made the mess…" I pull him away from the sink and into my arms. I hold my tongue from saying what I was thinking. I just felt like it was too soon to say it. I let him go "I'll help." He smiles at me and together we clean the few dishes he used to make breakfast. "Thank you" I say while I dry my hands off. I hand the towel to him next "It's no problem. I really don't mind" he says with his usual smile.

"Can you stay all day?" he shrugs "I don't think I have to work today. Emma and mother usually have Saturdays covered." I grin "So I get you for the whole day?" He nods and breaks into a smile "This is the first time we'll get a whole day together." I nod and pull him back into my arms "What would you like to do?" "Well seeing as this is the first time I've been in your home… would you mind showing me around?"

I take his hand and walk him around the house. I show him every room even the few that were damaged by the fire. "It looks a lot better than it did." "Are you going to redecorate it soon?" I nod "I'll have to. I can't leave scorch marks everywhere. At least the rooms are still standing though. It could have been a lot worse." He nods in agreement and we move on with the tour. The last stop was my bedroom.

He walks in and plops onto my bed. "I could get used to this" he says folding his arms behind his head like a prop. I lean against the door frame and take in the scene. He looked good on my bed. Like he belonged there. "So could I" I admit. His eyes land on me for a few heartbeats "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks suddenly.

I move away from the doorway and join him in my bed "I just like the way you look in my room." He gives me a soft smile and his cheeks are slightly pink. I lean into his side and one arm comes down to wrap around me. I was really falling for him more and more. I'd have told him as much, but I wanted to wait. It just felt right for him to be 18 before I took that leap.

"Are we going to stay in bed all day?" he asks. He had started to rub my back and it felt good. So good that I didn't want to move and staying in bed felt like a good idea. "Does that plan bother you?" "No… not really. I mean I get to hold you, but… what do you do in your free time?" "I do a lot of yard work… which it probably needs a lot of right now." I hadn't looked at it, but it hadn't had the right care for over a month. "I could help you" he offers. "No… that's not romantic. I'm not going to ask you to do my dirty work. You already did my dishes."

He continues to rub my back "But you can't do it and I bet it's been a while since your yard has been mowed. I don't mind… really." He starts to move, but I clutch onto him "I would feel way to guilty if you did my yard work. It just doesn't feel right." "What about a compromise?" I sigh. He wasn't going to give this up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well you could give me a back massage and I could mow your yard." "Fine… but I'm also cooking you dinner. I know you love spaghetti… would that be okay?" "Yes… can I start in about an hour? I kinda don't want to move right now." I pull a blanket up and relax back into his side "Works for me."


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

It had taken longer than I thought it would to mow his yard. The grass had gotten rather tall. I had finished and was sitting on his back porch when he came out with a cup of tea. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me." I look at his broken arm and then back up at him "Maybe this can be an excuse for me to come up here. I can tell mother that you hired me to mow while you heal."

He sits down beside me "That's not a bad idea. That way you actually would be here every weekend. Of course she wouldn't know you'd be staying in my bed." I nod in agreement and take a sip of the tea. "What time is it?" I wonder out loud. "Almost 4" I sigh "Well that explains why I'm so hungry." He laughs and pulls me to him. "I'm sweaty… you don't want to hug me" I protest. "I don't care. I'm also already making supper."

"Before we eat do you mind if I go shower?" He lets me go and nods "You can use the one in my room. There should be towels, feel free to use my soap." I nod and head to his room. I close the bathroom door and strip down. I step into his shower and turn the water on. It blasts warm water almost instantly. It feels good to shower after doing sweaty work. I grab his axe shampoo and dribble a little into my head. The goop is black which surprises me at first. At least until I realized the soap was called black.

I try to get done quickly, but the smell of the soap combined with the warm water is too relaxing. It's almost like he's in here with me. If I close my eyes the smell tricks my mind momentarily. I shut the water off eventually and slip into my pajamas. I hoped he wasn't planning on taking me out anywhere. I fully planned on staying here for the rest of the day. I head down stairs and the smell of spaghetti hits me.

I spot Alex in the kitchen. His back was turned to me, but I could see he was scooping food onto plates. "It smells delicious" I compliment. He looks over his shoulder and grins "You feel better?" I nod "Do you need any help?" he comes over with a plate of the food he had made and sets it on the table. "No. You sit… you mowed my yard… this is my way of saying thank you." I grin and take a seat. He brings over another plate and sits it opposite of me.

He finally sits down once he pours us drinks. "Let me know what you think" he says. He watches me take the first bite. I hold back my moan, but it was that good. I swallow and he looks at me expectantly. "Don't say anything, but this is better than mother's" I feel slightly guilty for liking his dish more, but that doesn't stop me from taking another bite. "Maybe if you come over more I'll make it for you again."

When we finish I try to help him with cleaning, but he refuses to let me help. I end up sitting on the couch as he cleans up. It doesn't take him long considering he has a dishwasher. I didn't know that when I had washed his dishes earlier. It had been nice to do something as normal as washing dishes with him though. When he returns he offers me the back massage I had wanted. I automatically accept.

He leads me to his room where I lay down on my stomach on his bed. He sits on me and begins to rub my shoulder with his good hand. "I'm sorry if this isn't good. I only have one hand." I sigh into the bed "It feels good" I murmur out. He continues to rub his hand down my back. He hits all the good spots and eventually I'm close to falling asleep.

I don't know how much time passes by, but he doesn't stop until I ask him to. "Thank you." I say sitting up. "Do you want one?" he shakes his head "No this was just for you." I move closer to him and start rubbing his shoulders anyway. He lets a small appreciative sigh out. "You're my boyfriend. We do things for each other" I say with ease. I move so I'm behind him. I continue to rub his back and he doesn't refuse the message anymore. He does sigh and make little moans of approval as I rub the points I feel need it the most.

"Thank you" he whispers "That was fantastic" he twists to look at me. I smile "I'm glad… I think you needed it." He nods "I guess so." he moves closer to me "I wish I could kiss you." I swallow hard from his words. I had found myself thinking about kissing him since we first started to date. "Then why don't you" I whisper. I knew the answer to that question already. He does lean in closer to me. "I want to" he whispers inches away from me.

Shivers run through my chest. He brings his hand up and cups my face "I want to" he whispers again. We are so close now and I really want him to kiss me. I don't move though. He tilts his face up and we lock eyes "We've waited this long though" he says bursting my bubble. I was torn between wanting to wait and wanting to slam our lips together. "We can wait a little longer right?" I swallow and he moves away and lets his hand fall. "You're gonna be the death of me" I joke. He pulls himself to cuddle into my side. "I could say the same" he remarks.

We lay there for a while. I'm thankful for the time to get my heart rate back to normal. Well as normal as it is when he is around. He always has my heart pounding hard. Even though it was early we fall asleep. I wake up a little past 12 a.m. and notice Alex isn't in bed. I look around and see the light in the bathroom is on "Alex?" I call. My throat was dry so it didn't come out right. "Alex?" I call again after clearing my voice.

"Hey" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Alex standing there "Sorry… I went to take a shower. I didn't want to wake you so I used the other bathroom." I turn back to the bathroom "The light…" he nods "Yeah I had to grab a towel… I guess I forgot to turn it off." I nod "Oh" I say. I go and turn the light off and crawl back into bed. "Are you okay?" he asks me. He slides his way into the bed and pulls me close. "I thought maybe you had left...I don't know…" he tightens his arms on me "I wouldn't leave without leaving a note."

I bite my lip because that wasn't what I meant. I didn't think he had been called into work… I thought he had left me. I knew it was his house… but it was still something I feared. "Babe?" he asks. His voice is quiet "Tell me what's wrong." A small smile flashes over my face. He knew me too well. "I thought you had left...me." I say softly. It sounded stupid. His answers tighten around me. "I would never… just leave…" he says quietly. "I'd never just vanish." He lightly scratches my back. I love it when he does that. He has no idea how good it feels.

After awhile the scratching stops and I'm sure he has fallen asleep. His words did comfort me to an extent, but I was still afraid to lose him. My mind flashes back to what my mother said the day I accused Alex of just wanting me for sex. "I love you Norman. I'm the only one who does." She kissed me and hugged me before leaving. She didn't say it in a rude way and lord knows she has said that exact line to me dozens of times before. It just hit me harder and differently because I had someone else in my life.

It couldn't be true right? She is not the only one who loves me. I know Dylan loves me. He may not say it, but he brought me here. That could have only been done out of love right? If he didn't care he wouldn't have asked me all of those questions about Alex. He wouldn't have spent an hour telling me to be safe. He wouldn't have threatened Alex if he didn't care.

And Alex… I think as I run a hand gently over the arm that was draped over my body. Alex cares about me. I can feel it in the way he holds me.

I care about him too.

The next morning I woke up to Alex nudging me. He has a tray of food which he sat on the bed. "I always wanted to have breakfast in bed with you." I say with a smile. He slips into the bed with me and we begin to eat the pancakes he had made for us. "You should be careful. I'm getting used to be spoiled." He laughs in response "Well maybe that's what I want. You deserve to be treated like this."

I help him clean up even though he complains about it a little bit. "What would you like to do today?" I ask while I place the last cup into the dishwasher. He starts it and shrugs "I wanted to take you hiking, but it looks like it'll rain." I grin "Do you not own an umbrella?" He nods "Well yeah, but I didn't know how you would feel about that." I smile "I'm up for it if you are." He grins "Alright. Let's do it."

We get dressed and I borrow one of his rain coats before heading out. He shows me a trail he likes to walk that is right behind his house. It goes up into the woods. He grabs my hand and we walk together into the woods. The clouds are started to gray as we walked, but we continued going. I didn't mind being caught in the rain. We walk deeper into the woods and he stops when we get to a bench. "Alex?" I ask. He looks at me "Would you like to sit?" I shrug and take a seat. He sits beside me "I love this spot. It's relaxing." I can see what he means because the light comes in from the trees and plays with the shadows.

We make it back to the house before it starts raining, but only just. We spend the rest of the day watching tv. Dylan comes to pick me up at 7. We had only just sat down to eat. I managed to talk him into staying and eating with us. It was leftovers, but it was still good. It was intense and awkward. The deafening silence wasn't helping.

Once we finish eating I help Alex clean up before going to get my things together. I hug him goodbye like we had done several times in the past. I almost didn't want to let go. I only did because I could feel how tense Alex was. I wouldn't subject him to Dylan's glares for any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy some more Fluff...

Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this story.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I stay downstairs with Dylan while Norman goes and packs his clothes up. "Thank you for bringing him… and letting him stay" I say turning to Dylan. He rubs his forehead "You know I don't like this… And it's not because you're a guy." I nod understandingly "I know." He taps his fingers on the table for a second "You know…at least he chose the sheriff. I can't think of someone he'd be safer with."

I smile knowing that was the best I would get from him. Norman comes down with his bag and gives me a sad smile. He comes over and hugs me without hesitation. I hug him back. It would be good for Dylan to see how much we care about each other. I lead them to the door and watch them leave. I hated letting Norman go. I hated missing him.

I close and lock my door and set to remodeling the few rooms that had been torched. I liked to do a lot of my own work. It kept my hands and mind busy. I knew some things I couldn't do on my own though. Not with one broken arm. I _could_ However replace the tile. That was simple enough. I go out and buy tile to match the floor I had. It was just a basic tile that looked like wood. It was cheap, but looked nice.

I buy the tile and start thinking about what I could get Norman for his birthday. It was only 3 weeks away. I had a slight idea of what to get him, but I still wasn't sure. He deserved something awesome for his 18th birthday. I knew he was really into Taxidermy. I had seen every piece he had ever made. He was always excited to show me. He was talented. They looked so life like. It gave me an idea. I just hoped he'd like it.

After I finished replacing the tile I went online to look up the closest Taxidermy exhibits. There was one about an hour outside of town. I had a lot of pull as a sheriff… I was hoping that I could get one of his statues put in the exhibit. The next day I called and asked if I could come and speak to the manager. I got the green light right away. I got Andrea to cover me for a few hours while I drove out.

It turned out to be over an hour away, but it still wasn't bad. I walk in and the manager; Opal, comes out right away. "Sheriff. We spoke on the phone right?" I nod "You wanted a favor?" I nod again. She smiles and nods her head. Her thick brown hair shakes with her "Why don't we look around and you tell me what I can do for you." I smile and walk with her. She shows me around the big cat exhibits. They are all in giant glass cases and a few are posed to look like they are about to attack.

"I know a kid who lives in town. He is a beginner at Taxidermy, but he shows promise. I was wondering if I could get him into this exhibit?" She looks at me for a moment "What kind of animals does he do?" I feel a shimmer of hope "Small animals. Cats, squirrels. He recently got into insects." Her face lights up "He does insects?" I nod "He has a small collection of beetles. He also has arachnids." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think you could set up a meeting so I can see these sculptures?"

"Actually… he doesn't know I'm doing this. It's for his birthday." Her eyes gleam and a slow grin forms on her face "Oh I see" she says. "He's special to you." I can't stop the smile that pops onto my face "Yes" I answer even though she hadn't been asking. "Do you think you can get me pictures? I'll give you my email so you don't have to come all the way back here." "Yes. Thank you Opal. Thank you… I owe you." She grins "I know." she hands me a slip of paper and walks me back to the door.

I just needed a way to get pictures of his work. Dylan. I know he doesn't like me, but if it was for his brother maybe he would be willing to help me. Plus he never told Norman about our little encounter. Or if he did Norman never told me. I drive into work and think of an excuse to go and see Dylan. Turns out I didn't have to. Andrea walks in "Dylan is here to see you." "Let him in."

Moments later he appears. He closes my door and sits down. "I need your help. Zane is planning an attack on… well I can't really go into the specifics of that, but it won't be good. It'll be a bloodbath." I lean back in my chair "When" I ask simply. "Tomorrow night. As soon as the sun goes down. I can't get out of it, there is a good chance I'll end up dead. I need you to make sure Zane doesn't get away with it."

I lean forward "When you walk out of here, I want you to smile. Laugh… make it seem like we weren't talking about anything serious. After that call in an anonymous tip. It's the only way you won't be caught in it." He nods and heads to the door "Dylan" I call to stop him. He turns with raised eyebrows. "I kinda need your help too." "Okay" he says carefully. I explain to him about the exhibit and how I may have gotten him a spot in it.

He comes closer with a genuine smile on his face "What? He's gonna love that! That's awesome… I'll get you picture of everything by the end of the week." "Thank you." I call to him as he heads to the door again. He stops and turns "I still don't like you." I shrug "I don't expect you to." He seems pleased with the answer and smiles real big. He chuckles as he opens the door "Good one Sheriff" he says as he leaves. Good. He seemed believable.

Tuesday morning Dylan called in the tip and by nightfall the place was surrounded. I finally got to put Zane behind bars with a charge that would keep him there for a few years. Dylan didn't get hurt and a bloodbath was kept from happening. A search warrant to search any of Zane's property was approved by Wednesday morning. Based on what was found on his boat… he'd have a lot more than just a drug charge. Drug charges in this town was easy to get out of. Murder on the other hand…

This was shaping up to be a good week. On my way home Wednesday night I got a call from Norman. "Hello?" I answer the phone. "Hey babe" I hear. I shudder involuntarily from his voice and the pet name. "Hey darlin' everything okay?" "Yeah… I just haven't seen you since Sunday. Thought I would check in." "I'm sorry… I haven't even been thinking. Can I come over tonight?" "I'd like that… at our tree?" "See you soon babe." I hang up and change directions. I had missed Norman, but I had forgotten I had got him a phone. I should have called Monday night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, keep it up! I'm a sucker for reviews!**

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others... I was kind of pressed to get it done quickly.**

 **I hope yall enjoy Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

Excitement rolls through me when I see headlights heading towards me. The vehicle stops beside me and the window rolls down. "Hey handsome. Need a ride?" I grin at Alex and open his door. I slide in and he drives away. "How was your day?" he asks while he watches the road. "Not bad. It was mostly boring though." He nods in understanding "I'm sorry I didn't call. I spaced out" he says. "That's okay. I just missed you… I wanted to see you."

I watch him as a grin forms on his face. He pulls onto a dirt road and parks in a small cut out from the road. I guess it was where cars would turn around. "What are you doing?" I question. He gives me a smile before sliding out of his vehicle. It's too dark to see what he is doing. I jump slightly when my door opens. "I didn't want to take you too far from your house. We can watch the stars for a bit."

We sit on the back of his car and watch the stars for a while. He held my hand which I loved. It was such an innocent gesture, but it was also romantic. It was hard to explain. I squeeze his hand which causes him to scoot closer to me. When I shiver he decides to take me back. He drops me off at our tree despite his begging for me to let him drop me off at the house. He hated watching me walk.

I didn't mind so much. I had gotten to spend at least some time with him. When I turned 18 I would be able to go wherever I wanted with him and not worry about it being wrong. I would be legal then. I'd be able to kiss him whenever I wanted. The thought was exhilarating.

I sneak back into my house and creep up to my room. Luckily mother doesn't wake up. I hated falling asleep without Alex beside me. I always slept better when he was holding me. I lay in my bed and think back to the first time we had ever spent the night together. I had never felt safer in my life.

The next morning I get up and walk to school. It started off as a slow walk, but a familiar vehicle pulls up beside me and offers me a ride. "Thank you" I say to my brother as he drives me to the school. "I can take you every day if you'd like. You shouldn't have to walk anyway...are you going to get your license soon?" I nod "Next Monday I have my test."

He grins "Well maybe Tuesday I'll let you drive yourself to school." I grin at my brother. Ever since I told him about Alex we had grown closer. I guess it's because I chose to trust him with a secret. "That would be great" I give him a smile and he smiles back. "How is school going by the way?" He asks once we near the school. I shrug "It isn't too hard. I think I'm doing decent." He pulls into a parking spot "Well that's good. If you ever need help you can ask me."

I thank him and get out and head to my first class. I wasn't having any trouble in classes at the moment, but I appreciated his offer. Mother hadn't asked about school… not after my first day anyway.

It made me wonder if she even cared. Feeling guilty for even thinking that I push it out of my mind and focus on school.

When I get out of class I see Dylan waiting for me. I hadn't asked him to get me, but I guess he really hated it when I walked. "Hey" he greets me with a smile. "Hey" I return and climb into his truck. "I thought you had work?" I inquire. He shrugs "I get off when I need to because I'm an important part of my work." He starts backing his truck out "That and I have a great friend who is covering for me."

I smile knowingly at him "A friend huh?" His cheeks have a tint of pink to them, but he denies what I'm asking "Sometimes a friend is just that" he clarifies. I nod "So you like this friend, but because you work together you can't pursue it." He chuckles "You're smart… that's a part of why I can't be with _him._ " He says making sure to emphasize the 'him' part. I nod understandingly. "He's not into guys." He pulls in front of the stone steps at my house. "Do you know for sure?" I ask. Up until Alex I was fairly certain I was only into women.

Without skipping a beat he says "I'm pretty sure, yeah." I bite the inside of my cheek and shrug apologetically. He just shakes his head and shrugs in a way that says 'What can you do?' It goes quiet, but I don't get out. A question was now bouncing around my head.

"Is that why you never questioned me about dating a guy?" I was looking at him to gauge his expression. I hear it all the time at school how two guys being together is gross and wrong. Mother didn't really talk to me about relationships. I certainly didn't see it as wrong.

He shrugs "Mostly. Hey do you mind if I come use your bathroom?" I laugh at his obvious attempt at changing the subject. "Sure, here take my keys. I'm gonna go check on mother." I hand him the keys to the house and head to the motel office.

"Hey" she says when I walk in "Was that Dylan who brought you home." I nod "Yeah he had to use the bathroom. I wanted to see if you needed a break. Or if you needed anything?" She smiles at me in the way she always does when she thinks I'm being sweet. "Would you mind making dinner tonight? I'm just gonna stay down here and work. The lady in room 3 just checked out. I'll clean her room and be up with the laundry." "Are you sure you don't want help?" I ask to make sure.

She shakes her head "No… that's okay Norman." She sounded tired, but she refused to admit it. "What do you want me to make for supper?" She sighs "Anything that's easy I guess. Whatever you make will be fine." I nod and head up to my house to survey the kitchen. I decided on something easy; soup. Her favorite was cream of chicken. I remember when I was younger she'd always make it from scratch. She had taught me how to do it. It wasn't hard.

I had just set the pot I would use for the soup on the stove when Dylan comes back. "Hey. Are you cooking tonight?" I nod "Cream of chicken from scratch." he comes closer "I remember when Norma used to make this. It was my favorite." I grin "Would you like to stay?" I look at him with a grin. He nods "If you don't mind." "Nonsense! If you help you can stay." He laughs and comes over to help me.

We were making jokes when mother walked in holding a laundry basket. "Oh hello" she says surprised. "Hey mother" I say looking at her before going back to setting the bowls on the table. "Is Dylan staying for supper?" I look at Dylan who was stirring the soup "Yes Norma, if that's okay." She replies in a soft voice "It'll be nice to have you both here." She walks away to go start the clothes. "Why do you call her by her name?" I ask looking at Dylan.

He takes the bowl I was handing him away and fills it full with the soup we had made. "It's just been a long time since I have seen her as a mother. She doesn't care for me like she does for you." I don't push it further than that. He hands me the full bowl and I go to sit it down. Once all 3 bowls are full we sit down and wait for mother to join us. If I was honest I missed having these family dinners.


	15. Chapter 15

**I think things are starting to pick up here. I'd love some feedback on this chapter. I gotta know if you guys are liking this story or if I should start going in a different direction. IDK! What do you guys want?**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I was sitting in my office when Dylan walks in for the second time this week. "Here" he says handing me a small flash drive. "These are the pictures you wanted." I take them "Thank you" I plug it into the computer. "He's gonna love this." Dylan says. I look up and smile at him "I'll make sure he knows you played a role."

A small smile flashes on his face before he turns and leaves. I scroll through the 31 pictures he took. He had taken wide shots to include as many animals in the pictures as possible. I'm pretty sure he got all of the ones Norman had made. Ever. I send them all to Opal. I wanted to make sure she at least liked one. About an hour later she sends an email back with three photos she had cropped.

The message wrote - _All of these are amazing. I have made room for some of his work. I would like these three to be entered into my exhibit. He will be paid $350 in total for all the pieces. His name will be put on a plaque to give credit for his work. Sincerely, Opal._

I looked at the attached pictures. She wanted his black widow, the squirrel and cat, and the rabbit. I feel excitement roll through me. I had gotten him 3 spots at the exhibit. Well that was partly true. I had only guaranteed one spot. His talent carried him the rest of the way. Now I just had to get the three statues out of the house without him noticing. Great… I would need Dylan's help again.

I wouldn't need him for a while though, so I could put of asking him until later. I go back to doing my work when I get a call. "Hello?" I ask into the phone. I hold it up with my shoulder and shuffle through paperwork to find the paperwork I needed. "Hey handsome" I hear. I grin and drop what I'm doing so I can hold the phone better "Hey…everything okay?" I hear a soft chuckle come over the line "Yes babe. Everything is perfect. I just got out of school and Dylan is going to get me soon. I know I usually stay at your place on Friday's, but would it be okay if I actually spent the night with Dylan? It's just we've grown closer than we have ever been and I'd like to spend time with him. I'll be over on Saturday around lunchtime to mow and I'll spend the night then."

He sounded so hopeful and excited about spending time with his brother. I would have never told him no in the first place. I never thought I had control over him. "Babe you don't need to ask me. I'm not your mom. I'm your boyfriend...have fun at your brother's. I'll see you Saturday." I can practically hear the grin over the phone "You… you're just the best" he says. I can hear the smile in his voice which makes me smile "I'll miss you." I grin at his words "You know I'll miss you too." I spot Andrea coming towards my room. "I have to go. Have fun. See you soon." "See ya" he calls and hangs up.

I look up at Andrea "Yes?" I ask. She looks tired, but alert as always. "A call just came in from the Bates Motel. Gunshots were heard." I shoot up "Let's go" I say hoping I didn't look as worried as I felt. If Norman was hurt...I wouldn't hesitate to kill. Not for him. "How long ago was this?" I ask as we get into my car. I pull out and turn my lights on. I get to the motel in 10. I've never been so thankful for those red and blue lights.

We approach with caution with guns drawn. A quick survey shows Norman isn't here. Dylan's truck is nowhere to be seen. Maybe they weren't even here yet. I _had_ just spoken to him on the phone. A tall man can be seen standing just a few feet away from the motel office. I see a man lying on the ground. "Hands up" I call training my gun on the man. He turns to me with a wicked grin "I'm not scared of being shot. Of being killed. Those two on the other hand" he says shaking his gun at who I now see is Norma and Emma.

I keep my gun trained on him "Brave. Maybe you aren't afraid or maybe you underestimate me. I _will_ shoot you if you don't drop that gun." Andrea had her gun pointed at him as well. "Andrea… I'm gonna need you to check on the kid on the ground. Make sure he's alive and call an ambulance." She lowers and holsters her gun before kneeling beside the guy. I never take my eyes off of the man "You have 5 seconds to lower that weapon or I'll shoot your fucking hand off."

I can see his cheek twitch which gives me some leverage. He _is_ afraid of me. "One" I begin counting. He wavers a bit "Two" I say. He begins lowering the gun. I come closer and hold my hand out while my gun is still pointing at him. Instead of handing me the gun like I wanted him too he fucking shoots me. I grunt out and pull my trigger. He goes down. I land on my knee and look at my bloodied leg "You bastard" I grind out. He groans and Andrea rushes over to me. "Oh lord" she says when she sees my leg.

"Did you call an ambulance for him?" I gesture back at the first victim. She nods "Good. Call one for him" I say looking at the shooter. I had shot him in the shoulder. It should hurt like hell, but he was alive. She puts the call in for two more men down. One being the sheriff. I roll my eyes, but I had to admit she was a good partner to have in the field. She looked after me and I did the same for her. Once that was done she helped me onto a chair.

That was when I noticed Norman and Dylan standing several feet away. Norman was frozen and Dylan was shaking him. I wanted to go to him, but Norma beat me to it. That was hardly fair though. I had just gotten shot in the fucking leg. I could feel the pain piercing through me, but my mind was still on Norman. He was completely frozen. His mom couldn't get him out of it. She was leading him back into Dylan's vehicle. He seemed to be listening to her, but he was still not completely there.

The first ambulance came and gathered up the first guy. Just as they sped away the other two appeared. I could see Norman just sitting looking forward and his mother was talking to him. He was still frozen. It clicked with me that he had no memory of what happened with Blaire. He might have zoned out like that...I had already figured he had killed the teacher, but this explained why he didn't remember. I didn't get to talk to him at all before I was shipped off to the hospital. Andrea went with the shooter to figure out who he was and to keep an eye on him.

I was put into surgery right away to get the bullet out. I didn't really have a choice in that. Natalie [my nurse last time I was here] came in once I woke up. A searing pain was shooting through my leg. "Back so soon?" she teases me. I manage a laugh for her "Are you going to decline medicine again? I won't give you anything that will knock you out… just something to dull the pain. I realize _now_ why you wanted to stay awake." She gives me a sly smile and it hits me. She knew about Norman. She must have saw him at some point. I give her a guilty grin and she shrugs "Your secret is safe with me. He's here just so you know. Would you like to see him?"

I sit up and fight the pain "Yes… to both please." She nods and disappears. A moment later she comes in with the pain meds and my very adorable boyfriend. He looked scared, but no longer frozen. Once she leaves again I start talking to Norman. "Are you okay?" I begin. He gives me a small smile "You were shot… no I'm not okay." He leans down and wraps his arms around me. "I'm okay babe. I saw you though…"

He pulls away and looks away from me. "I don't know what happened to me. I saw you get shot and I just went blank. I don't remember anything." He whispers. His voice is one of agony. "I figured you wouldn't...I think the same thing happened the night you saw Blaire." He turns to me and tears are rolling down his cheeks "I'm broken aren't I?" My heart broke from his words. I shake my head "Not even a little bit. Not being perfect doesn't mean you are broken." He reaches up and catches a tear that rolls down my cheek.

"Don't cry" he whispers. "Not because of me" he adds. "Come here" I demand in a whisper. He comes closer to me and I tug him down so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. I smooth away his tears before talking "You are the only reason I would cry." He gives a soft sigh and relaxes into me. I hold him until he calms down. "What will happen to the guy who shot you?" I brush my fingers through his hair while I hold him "He'll go to jail for 2 attempts of murder. He'll get what he deserves."

Norman jerks away from me "He deserves to die" the way he says it holds so much force and anger. "Shh.." I whisper shaking my head "Norman. Don't think like that." I rest my forehead against his and he begins to relax. The anger is no longer present on his face. I don't tell him I would have thought the same thing if the tables were turned. If that man had hurt Norman instead of me tonight… he'd be dead in an instant.

"Are you still going to Dylan's tonight?" I feel him nod "Is he who brought you?" another nod "You should probably go. That nurse definitely gave me something to knock me out as well as the pain. I'll be out soon." He pulls a little bit away from me "I'll stay until you fall asleep." I could already feel the drugs kicking in. "I'll get loopy soon" I warn him. He grins "Then I definitely don't want to miss that." I bite my tongue from saying anything that comes to my mind. If I just keep my mouth shut nothing crazy will slip out.

I start to drift off into a cloud of sleep "Norman." I gurgle. He pulls away to look at me "Goodnight" I mumble. I doubt that's what it sounded like, but he says "Goodnight" back to me. He leans down and hugs me. I run my fingers through his hair and whisper "You're my favorite" before fading off. At least I hadn't said the 3 words that had been taunting me for weeks now. I may feel them, but I just wasn't ready to say them.

The next morning when I woke up I was groggy. That was why I refused meds most of the time. I only took the meds when I was sure the pain would make me pass out. Right now the pain was bearable. Natalie comes by and offers more pain meds. I refuse and she gives me bed rest orders. I take that with a grain of salt. Andrea comes by next and gives me the full details of the shooting. She had already written her report. I would write mine as soon as I knew how the kid who got shot was doing.

She knew how stubborn I was so she went and got a wheelchair. "His name is Gunner by the way" she whispers to me before going into his room. Emma was in there with him as well as Norma. The guy was still asleep, but Andrea explained that he was heavily medicated. He had been shot once in the ribs. It didn't hit any major organs in a fatal manner, so he'd be okay. It would just take him a while to heal.

Next I go and see the shooter; Austin. He's wide awake and his shoulder is bandaged. He's handcuffed to the bed. I don't talk I just stay silent as he curses at me. Andrea gets frustrated so she wheels me back to my room. By then the pain had come back with a vengeance. I welcome the meds that Natalie brings me. I needed to sleep anyway.

I started to wake up much later. I look out my window to see it's late, but it's still Saturday. I had to pee, but that would involve getting up. I had a crutch… I guess I had to do what I had to do. I sit up and fight through the pain of getting up. I try to stay off of my right leg and hobble to the bathroom. When I come out I see Norman walking by my room. He had that same blank stare. Panic shoots through me. I move as quickly as I can even though my leg literally feels like it is on fire.

I see him heading down the hallway to Austin's room. Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck were the only things running through my head as I chase after him. I catch him just before he enters the room. "Norman" I say even though I figured it wouldn't work. I move in front of him to keep him from moving forward. The exertion from walking so much had ripped my stitches and my leg was starting to bleed again. It hurt like hell, but Norman was the only important thing here.

"Norman don't do this. Not for me. Babe you gotta know this won't help anyone." I was struggling to hold him back. He had the upper hand when I had a broken arm and a hole in my leg. I couldn't keep myself up anymore. Between the pain and blood...I wouldn't be standing for much longer. I throw myself at Norman and pin him against the wall opposite Austin's room. His head hits the wall and some life enters his eyes. I feel guilty for hurting him, that wasn't my intention.

"Alex?" I hear "Norman" I whisper. He was coming to. "Catch me" was all I could say as my weight brings me down. I feel his arms wrap around me and he keeps me up right. I'm unable to keep my eyes open. Surely I hadn't bled that much but the pain… the _pain_ was killer. I feel the room turning and spinning. I can hear voices, but I can't figure out what's going on. I wake up to a familiar and welcome weight on my side. I was back in my bed and the pain wasn't there anymore."Norman" I murmur as I open my eyes. "I'm here" he says softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my, it has been a long time since I updated this story. I got swamped and I would simply forget by the time Friday came round. I have not abandoned this story! Is there anyone out there still reading this? If so I'd love for some reviews! Feedback is the key to a good story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

She leaves and comes back with a blanket. After she leaves I curl into Alex's bed. I was careful not to hit any wires or any of his wounds. I'm able to fall asleep rather quickly. I wake up first though. I don't want to move so I stay right where I am until he wakes up. It didn't take long before he started to stir. I look up at him and wait for him to open his eyes.

"Hey" he says in a groggy voice. "Are you okay?" He asks. He shifts and I move so he can stretch a little bit. "I don't know" I reply honestly. I feel his hand start to scratch my back lightly "I don't know how I got here" I say tearing my eyes away from his. "Here isn't the place to talk… when I get out I promise I'll explain what I know to you."

"Okay… are you okay? You were the one who was bleeding…" He chuckles tiredly at me "It hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle. I won't be able to work for a while though. I can barely stand on it as is." "Maybe I can help you out t your house…do what you can't. The nurse did say you would need a lot of rest."

"That's sweet babe, but what about school?" I shrug "I'll come over after school. Dylan can drop me off. We would get more time together" I was looking at him again. He had a big smile on his face "As much fun as that would be… what about your mother." I sigh to myself. I had forgot about my mother. She'd never allow me to stay at his house every day. "Maybe Dylan could cover for me… say he's helping me with my homework. I don't know. I just want to be there for you."

He tightens his arm around me "Norman… you're already doing so much for me. I mean do you see anyone else here to check on me?" His attempts to make me happy work. "Where does your mom think you are right now?" I shrug "Probably with Dylan. I haven't talked to anyone… I should probably call him." I start to pull away from Alex, but his hold tightens "You're warm. Don't leave yet."

I relax back against him "Not yet" I agree. He starts scratching my back again for a few more minutes. Our comfortable silence was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I give him an apologetic look before going to answer my phone. The only other person who had my number was Dylan. "Hey" I call into the phone. "Are you with Alex? Norma called and asked me if you were with me. I figured you were with Alex so I covered for you."

"Yeah. I'm with him" I say looking over my shoulder at Alex. I was sitting on the edge of his bed and he was playing with my free hand. "Thank you for covering for me." I hear a soft sigh over the phone "Call me next time to give me a heads up. I don't mind covering for you, but it's easier if I know about it. Do you want me to come get you?" I slouch my shoulders "Yeah… I guess you should." I hear him chuckle "I'll give it another hour then I'll get you. Don't want Norma getting too suspicious."

I grin. Dylan must have a soft spot for Alex. I hang up and look at Alex. "Well?" he asks. "Dylan will be getting me in one hour." He pulls me back into his side. I give into him and we lay there until Dylan comes. The hour went by fast. "I'll call you when I get out." He says in my ear as we hug. I pull back and nod "Okay… I'll see if Dylan is okay with taking me to your house once you get out. We still need to talk about what happened…"

He nods and lets me leave. I hadn't let myself think while he held me, but I knew something wasn't right. I had gone to bed in my room and woke up holding Alex while he bled. It was like the night Miss Watson was murdered. I don't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good. I had chunks of memory missing. It had to mean something. That thought made my stomach drop.

I silence my thoughts when I see Dylan leaning against his truck "Hey" he greets me with a smile. "Hi" I reply. I climb into his truck and he starts to take me home. I was silent up until Dylan asked me a question. "What's got you so quiet over there?" I shrug "I guess I just miss Alex." It was true, but that was only part of what I was thinking about. I couldn't tell Dylan that I was having memory problems. I had a feeling this was something I had to deal with on my own.

"Awwww" he teases. I know he means well so I smile. "Do you have plans to see him when he gets out?" "Well I wanted to go and help him after school since he has to keep off of his leg for a bit. For that to work I would need you to…" he cuts me off "Cover for you? I can't do that every day, but maybe twice during the week. It'll give you a chance to see him a little more though." I nod in understanding "Thank you. That would be great." He nods "I guess he is growing on me."

I grin "Good…that means a lot Dylan." He nods and turns onto the gravel outside of the motel. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask with one hand on the door. He shakes his head "I don't think Norma would like that. She didn't seem too pleased the one time I did stay." I slump and nod. I know that nothing I say will get him to agree to stay. He just simply didn't like mother. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I watch him turn around and leave before going up the steps. As soon as I stepped foot into the house mother started to yell at me. "You can't keep doing this Norman! You can't keep… disappearing without telling me!" "I was only with Dylan… I don't see what the big deal is." She sighs "Norman I am you mother! You don't get to just… _leave_ whenever you want. You have to _ask_ me."

"You want me to ask if I can spend time with my brother?! Don't you hear how ridiculous that sounds _mother_?" "Norman I'm not gonna argue with you. You are not allowed to leave here without asking me. I just want to know where you are Norman. I worry about you." She had tears leaking out of her eyes. I don't argue with her. I just go to my room.

I fall asleep without even eating. I was too upset to go and eat with her. She didn't know she was keeping me from Alex, but she was intentionally keeping me form seeing Dylan which was confusing. I'd grown closer to him and I didn't like the idea of asking for permission to see him. He was family after all. Eventually I calmed my thoughts and was able to doze off. I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes not expecting to see Dylan. "Hey" he says with a worried tone. "Are you sick? You don't look good." I groan "I just need some food. Mother and I had a fight last night. She doesn't approve of my leaving with you."

He sighs "She doesn't trust me. Come on… I'll make you some food and then take you to school." I sit up and rub my eyes "Can I shower while you cook?" He nods and I head off to the shower. I feel better once I'm clean and start to eat. That is until mother comes down stairs. "What are you doing here Dylan?" She asks sounding mad. "I'm here to take Norman to school." She looks at me and stares. "No that's okay. I'm taking him to school. I'll take him to his driver's test too. You can go now Dylan."

Dylan opens his mouth to object, but I stop him. "It's okay Dylan. I'll talk to you later." I really wasn't up for having another argument with my mother. He nods and surprises me when he leans down and gives me a one armed hug. "Bye Norman" he says. He ignores mother and leaves. "Go get ready for school Norman. We can talk in the car." I jerk away from her touch "I think I'll walk."

I leave and go up to my room and get dressed. I grab my bag and slip my phone into my pocket. I ignore mother when she calls to me and I walk out of the house. I can hear her calling my name, but I keep walking. I jog down the stairs and I can hear her coming after me. "Norman!" she yells. "Norman, _please_!" She cries after me.

I continue going. I hadn't realized it, but I started to run. She cut me off with her car "Norman, please get in. We can talk." I could have kept walking, but I knew she wouldn't have stopped until I got in. I get in and face the window. "Why are you so upset with me? Is it because I won't let you see Dylan?" I sigh "It's because I'm 17 and you treat me like I am a child. Like you don't trust me!" "Oh Honey, I do trust you, but…" "You don't trust Dylan? He's your son! How can you not trust him?"

She scoffs at me and stops talking to me. That was fine. I would just stay silent. I looked out the window until we got to school. "I'll be here to pick you up for your test." I just stare at her "Dylan is taking me. I'm not a child anymore mother; you don't get to run my life anymore." I walk away and ignore her calling after me. What could she do now? I was already in the school building.

I pull my phone out and send two texts. One to Dylan to see if he could take me to my driver's test and one to Alex to see how he was doing. He never called so I wasn't sure if he was out of the hospital yet. He might still be knocked out in his little hospital room. Maybe after my test I could go and see Alex. Maybe Dylan would let me drive.

After my first class I check my phone. I had 3 texts. 2 were from Dylan. He said _yes, I'll take you no problem._ The second one from him said _What about Norma? We can talk when I pick you up._ I don't reply, I would just see him in a few hours anyway. The third was from my boyfriend he wrote _I meant to call last night and let you know I was going to stay another night in the hospital. I get out later today though. I'll call you soon. I miss you._

I grin at his text. He always managed to lift my spirits. I slip my phone back into my pocket and continue on with school. Today was especially boring. There was even a pop quiz in one. It had 50 questions which meant it took the whole class period. I felt pretty good about it, but I couldn't help agreeing with the chorus of groans sounding through the room. It was tedious.

Finally the bell rang to signify school was out. I get a text from Dylan telling me where he parked. I find him easily and get into his truck. "Don't you make good money? Why are you still driving something like this around?" I ask curiously. He shrugs "I guess because it doesn't draw unwanted attention. So what happened with Norma? I'm willing to bet she didn't just let you come with me."

I shake my head "No… I told her she couldn't treat me like a kid anymore." His laugh fills the truck up. When he calms down he looks at me briefly "Good for you Norman. You stood up for yourself." I grin "It felt good." "You should do it more often I don't like the way she controls you." I had to agree with him it was hard to see what she was doing as protecting me. She simply just liked to control me, but she was still my mother.

He pulls into the DMV and looks at me. "Hey, just focus on passing this test for now." He gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking me in. I did my best to clear my mind and focus on driving. I wasn't worried about not passing. I had spent a lot of time practicing. The test took longer than I thought it would, but I passed!

As soon as I got my license I run to show Dylan. He pulled me into a hug and told me how proud he was of me. "Would you like to call Alex and go see him before I take you home? I think about it for a moment. I really didn't want to go home. I nod and pull my phone out. I had 2 missed calls and a text. They were all from Alex. The text read _call me when you can._ I dial his number and wait for him to answer.

"Hey babe" comes Alex's voice over the phone. "Are you out of the hospital?" I ask. "Yes, I'm actually at home. Do you think you could come by?" I look at Dylan who is watching me. "Yes, but not for long." "I'll take it" he says. I grin. "I'll see you soon then." We hang up and I look at Dylan. "Thank you" I say as he starts the truck. "What are brothers for?" He asks with a half grin.

"How are things at work?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He chuckles "Why don't you ask me what you really mean?" I drum my finger tips on the dashboard "Okay, how are things with the guy you like from work?" he turns down a road and stops at a red light. "I haven't made a move or dropped any hints, so basically it's the same as it was last time." "Can you tell me about him? Like what's his name?"

Dylan lets out a small sigh "His name is Remo." I chuckle "Well that's a good start." I'd have asked more, but Dylan had already stopped in front of my boyfriend's house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Short, I know. I'm sorry. I also know this is really late.. I'm trying to get back into writing, but life is hectic and unless I give up sleep I can't write too much.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I open the door and take in my beautiful smiling boyfriend before pulling him into a hug. He hugs me back automatically, but I notice he is being extra gentle. I pull him in and close the door "How's your leg?" He asks. I shrug "I'm on pain meds at the moment, so not awful. O can't wait to get this off though" I say waving my casted arm to show him what I meant.

He comes closer and helps me to the couch "How much longer do you have to keep it on?" He helps me sit down as I do the math "About a week after your birthday." I finally say. His birthday was coming up fast. I couldn't wait to see what he thought about my gift. There were 13 more days before I would find out. "How was your day?" I ask once the silence had grown on for too long.

He grins "I got my license today!" I grin at him "Well let me see!" He pulls a small piece of paper out and hands it to me "The real thing won't be in for a few weeks, but that's the next best thing." I look at the cute picture on the slip of paper "I think you are the first person in history to have a sexy driver license picture.

I go to hand it back to him and notice he is blushing. "Thanks" he murmurs shyly as he takes it from me. "Can I see yours?" he asks as he slips the paper back into his pocket. "It's not as good as yours. Not even close, but sure." I take my wallet out and take the small piece of plastic out. I sigh again as I look at it before handing it to him.

He takes it and laughs. I nod "I told you it was bad." He shakes his head "No, I think you look good… just you blinked at the wrong moment." I laugh "I'm not really photogenic." His eyes brighten "What?" I ask curiously. He pulls his phone out and leans into me. He lifts the phone up and turns the camera on us. "Really?" I ask with a sigh. He nods "I don't have any pictures of you" I smile at the camera for him and he takes the picture.

He hands me the phone "Also this proves that you _can_ look as good in pictures as you do in person." I grin at his compliment and nod in approval. "That picture does look cute." He grins showing his dimples. I hand him his phone back. "I like it when you smile" I comment as I brush a finger over his cheek. A light blush travels over his face. I grin. Making him blush was one of my favorite things.

He closes his eyes as I continued to stroke his cheek. "Any chance you can stay?" I ask. He sighs and leans into my touch. Without opening his eyes he answers "I can't ask Dylan to cover for me anymore today. Plus mother is already unhappy with both of us." I pause my movements "I mean Dylan and myself." He clarifies.

"Oh" I say and continue to run the back of my knuckles over his soft skin. Somehow we ended up stretched out on the couch cuddled together. My good hand was lazily scratching his back and he was absently trailing his hand gently over my ribs. It felt good and I really didn't want him to stop. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay… and not just for one or two nights. I just wanted him to always be here.

A knock on the front door startled both of us. "Who is it?" I call as I slowly detangle myself from Norman. "It's Dylan." Norman and I both sigh at the same time. Norman gets up and heads to the door. "Wait" I say and grab his wrist. With his help I get up into a seating position. "I feel like such an old man" I complain as I finally get to my feet. He grabs my waist and looks at me with intent. "You're not old. You're hurt. You got shot… you saved people's lives. That makes you a hero." He is looking at me with a shine in his eyes. "Norman" I begin, but he just leans in and presses his lips gently to my cheek.

He pulls away several seconds later "I wish I could stay" he murmurs. I nod in agreement. He grabs my crutches that I hate to use and helps me to my door. "Thank you for bringing him Dylan" I say with a smile. He nods "Anytime." Norman gives me a last hug before heading out the door. I watch him walk to Dylan's truck. He turns and waves at me before he gets in. I close the door and hobble back to the couch. I'd be sleeping on it tonight. I was in way too much pain to try to make it upstairs.

I lay down and propped my leg up. I turned the TV on and got lost into my thoughts. I could still feel Norman's soft lips on my cheek. I couldn't be more in love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy 13th, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

I find myself looking at the picture I had taken at Alex's house most of the way home. I was dreading to walk into my house. I half wanted to stay with Dylan. The other half wanted to run back to Alex. "You alright over there? You aren't usually this quiet." Dylan's voice slices through the silence. "I just don't want to go home." I admit. I wasn't looking forward to whatever my mother had to say.

Dylan drums his fingers on the steering wheel "Everything okay at home?" He asks. I don't miss the underlining worry in his tone. I catch him looking at me and I can see it in his eyes. He's worried. "She yells a lot, but nothing serious." I say hoping this soothes his worrying. I can see the motel sign nearing and a knot forms in my stomach. This was the last place I wanted to be at. I love my mother, but lately she had been acting strange.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Dylan asks. I look at him and feel the urge to say no, but I nod my head instead. He gives me a small smile and gets out. We walk up the steps in silence. The steps had always been a reminder to me that I needed to get into better shape. I open the door and Dylan follows me in. "Mother?" I call. I hear a scraping noise and turn to see my mother exiting the kitchen.

She stops and gives the both of us a long look. "It's about time" she says tiredly and with a little more harshness than necessary. "Norman why don't you head up to your room? I need a moment alone with Dylan." She hadn't looked at me at all as she spoke. I nod and head up the stairs. I try to stay close, but I can't hear what they talk about. Whatever mother was saying was lost to my ears, but I could detect the harsh tone.

I was proud of Dylan for keeping himself calm. He didn't raise his voice at all. I turn and go into my room when I hear the front door closing. As I expected my mother came to my room. "Norman, sweetie" she begins with a voice that was sickly sweet. She sits down on the edge of my bed "I know you are made at me, but you can't just disappear like that." I sigh. I knew she would say something like that.

I had already thought of something to say. I lean against the wall opposite her and nod crossing my arms. "Okay mother. If you don't want me to spend time with Dylan right now I won't." She smiles with relief "Good, I'm glad" I cut her off "Except when I turn 18, you won't be able to control me anymore." Her eyes turn dark. Something I hadn't ever seen "I don't care how old you are. You live with me, I take care of you. I'm your mother! I'm tired of you lashing out and not listening to me!"

Tears had started to stream down her face "I just want what's best for you." I keep my lips sealed. I wasn't going to make this conversation any longer by telling her she couldn't possibly know what was best for me. She takes in a deep breath "I'm going to go take a nap. Look over the motel." She walks out without another word. I gladly go down and sit in the office. It was better than being in the same house as her.

After an hour or so of complete boredom I take out my phone and look at the picture I had taken of my boyfriend and myself. My heart pinged and ached. I hated being away from him. I couldn't wait 'till I was 18. My mother's words rang in my head. I had a sick feeling that even after I turned 18 I wouldn't have any more control.

The next morning I got up before my mother did which was strange, but not unwelcome. I made my own toast and got dressed without being told to do so. By the time I was ready to go to school my mother finally came down. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't dressed. "Morning sweetie" she greeted as if we didn't argue last night. As if everything was fine.

"I called Emma, she's gonna pick me up" I say. It wasn't a lie, but my mother just narrowed her eyes at me. I throw my hands up "Fine, you can add me to the list of people you don't trust. She should be here by now though. I'll see you later." I walk out the door before she could rope me into giving her a hug. I smile at Emma who was waiting in her orange bug.

"Thank you for coming to get me" I say with a small smile. She nods and gives me one of her bright smiles "Anytime." I grin and she drives on. "So what do you want for your birthday?" She asks while we drive down the road. I look out the window and bite back the first answer that had popped into my head. I actually had to shut down quite a few ideas. "I've always wanted a boat." I hear her sigh and she nudges me with her hand "Come on, something I could _actually_ get you!"

We laugh together before I give her a real answer "I'm a big fan of Supernatural." She gives me a brief look "I didn't know you liked that show. I tried to watch it, but it just seemed too…I don't know. I just couldn't get into it." I shrug "It's not for everyone." She stops her bug and we get out "Thanks for taking me" I say again. She nods "I'll be bringing you home too."

I watch her walk away. I hadn't asked her to take me home; she was just the kind of person who knew. It was why I liked her so much. I just wish that it was Dylan giving me a ride. I hadn't seen or heard from Alex in a while and I was itching to see if he was okay. There was no way the whole grass-cutting-thing which actually work out now. My mother had become too intense for words lately. It really put a damper on coming home after school.

When I did come home my mother ignored me. She just went about doing laundry which was fine by me. I went down to my office and started to work on my taxidermy. I had a few projects I could throw myself into. Insects and arachnids required a lot more focus then other creatures did. They were more fragile and required steady hands.

I had zoned out all the way until my phone dinged. I had told Emma about the phone, so I figured it was her. I wipe my hands off before I check my phone. It was actually Alex. I smile and open the text. – How are you? Can I call? – A flutter rises through my chest. I would love to hear his voice. Instead of texting and then waiting I went ahead and called him. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello beautiful" I say as soon as he answers. I hear a low laugh "Hello yourself." He replies. "It's nice to hear your voice" I say with a smile. "Yeah… I was starting to miss your voice too. Though I prefer to have the face to go with it." I feel my cheeks warm up. "You're making me blush" I confess into the phone. I hear a soft laugh "I'm sorry I'm missing that. I love it when you blush." I picture the smile he must have "I miss you" I say after a moment of silence. "I miss you too babe" he returns. I'd kill to be in his arms right now.

We talk for another hour before my mother yells at me from upstairs to come and eat. I sigh into the phone "I have to go" I tell Alex. He sighs "Is there any way I can see you tomorrow?" I chew my lip for a moment "Probably not. My mother has a shorter leash on me now. She doesn't trust me for whatever reason. She's… been acting strange." I didn't know how to explain it any better "I should go… goodnight Alex" I say. "Goodnight babe."

I hang up and go join my mother. "How was school?" She asks sweetly as we eat. I give her a strange look "It was okay… are you okay? You've been acting so strange lately." I knew it would be bad to ask as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Her eyes darken "I'm just trying to look out for you." I try to keep the calm by nodding "I know, I just don't understand why you don't like it when I'm with Dylan." She clinks her fork down and wipes her mouth.

"Because Norman" she says louder than she needs to "I feel like you don't want to be around me anymore." I clench my jaw. Part of me didn't. "Mother that's ridiculous. You're my mother. Though when you act crazy it makes me want to spend less time with you." I try to keep the venom out of my voice. I was for the most part just telling her what I thought she wanted to hear. The truth was far from the words that were pouring out of my mouth.

She sighs and puts her face into her hands. "I know Norman. I know! I just…" She brings her face up to look at me "I just don't want to lose you." Ever since I started dating Alex I started to pick up on little cues from people to know when they are lying. He had taught me a couple of his tricks. I had also learned that when someone is lying their voice goes up in pitch. What my mother had just said… well I didn't believe an ounce of it.

I managed to keep my thoughts to myself. "You won't mother." I tried to make it seem genuine. The point of this talk was to gain her trust so I could tell her I was going to have dinner with Dylan. That probably wouldn't all be a lie. I'd invite him to eat with Alex and myself. The two had started to get along rather well. In fact I even got Dylan to swing by Alex's house yesterday to see if he needed anything.

"That's good to hear honey" she says with a smile. I try to give her a smile, but I was never good at lying, so I took a fork full of food to cover it up. The rest of dinner was pleasant. I even helped her clean up. After I washed the last dish and she started to dry and put it up I asked "Would it be okay if I had dinner with Dylan tomorrow?" Her smile wavered a moment and I added more "I just want to keep the two people I love in my life close."

She smiled as if she was one of those people. It wasn't that I didn't love her; she just wasn't one of the two I was talking about. The meaning behind my words made me shiver. I had finally admitted it to myself that I love Alex. "That's sweet Norman… I guess that's okay. Will it be at his place? Or are you going out?" I chew my lip "We'll probably be going out."

She nods and puts the last dish up "Do you mind if I take you to school? Since I won't see you for a while… I'm assuming you'll be staying at Dylan's for the night?" I hadn't thought about it, but I just nod my head. "If that's okay" I tack on. I wasn't going to push this too far. She was just returning to normal… if that was even the right word. "That's fine honey." She gives me a smile and I smile back before going back to my office.

I finished up the beetle I had been working on before I called Alex. It had dried out a little, but nothing I couldn't fix. It would be done by tomorrow night, though I wouldn't be home. I'd be with Alex.

* * *

 **Enjoy these while you can, because shit is about to go _down hill._**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry guys! I'm kind of wondering where to go in this story. I've had a few ideas, but I've had trouble writing them out. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and if you have any ideas let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

It was way too early in the morning for there to be someone at my door. It was 6'o clock. I didn't want to move, but the knocking sounded again. I grab my crutches even though my underarms were sore from moving around yesterday. I hobble to the door slightly annoyed. I open it to see Andrea. "Can I help you?" I ask sleepily.

She grins and holds out a giant bowl of steamy liquid. "I made you soup. Thought it might cheer you up." She moves past me with a cheerful smile "I know you'll be out of work for a week or so and even when you come I know you won't be able to work…" I cut off her yammering. "Is there a point you are here this early?" She grins "I just wanted to drop by and see if you are okay. See if you needed anything and…" I cut her off again "But why this early?" I groan. She's already in my kitchen probably putting the soup up.

"I was on my way to work and I just wanted to pop by." She gives me a smile as if all of this is normal. "Thanks" I say begrudgingly. She grins "It's no problem. I can come by later if you want…" I shake my head quickly. One interruption was enough. "That won't be necessary" I say. I had made it back to the couch and she was hovering. "Well someone needs to take care of you" she says. My mind goes to Norman "Someone does" I say without thinking too much.

Her smile faded "Oh… I wasn't aware…" I look up at her confused face "May I ask who?" She asks shifting her weight. I chew on my lip for a moment, a habit I had picked up from Norman. "Someone I'm dating" I say after some thinking. She nods "Well… that's good" she says with a sour face. "I've gotta get to work" she heads to the door. I struggle to get up and walk her to the door. "Thank you for the soup." She merely nods at me before leaving.

That was… _odd_.

I hated not being able to go to work or not being able to move without being in pain. It made for a boring day. I did get to catch up on several TV shows that I had fallen behind on. It was about 4 o' clock when someone came knocking on my door again. I sigh and roll my eyes. I had told Andrea it wasn't necessary to come and check on me, but apparently she had taken what I said with a grain of salt.

I struggle to get up and make my way to the door. I open it to see Norman. He had his adorable smile and his hands were in his pockets. "Oh how I've missed you" I say with a grin. I move to the side and let him in. I see Dylan a couple steps back. "You can come in too" I say without moving until he came closer. "I have enough soup for all of us and more if either of you are hungry."

Dylan steps in and nods "I'll go serve it up." He gives me a quick smile before going into the kitchen. He'd been in there a few times, so I trusted he knew what he was doing. Norman helped me to the couch [most of the help I didn't need, but Norman refused to let me struggle even a little bit.] Once I was seated I patted my good leg for Norman to come sit. He shakes his head "I'm not gonna sit on you. Not with you injured and not with my brother here." A slow blush crept across his face. I grin "Fine."

I move so my legs are on the couch. I place my left foot on the ground and patted the space between my legs "Now come here so I can hold you" I say not giving him a choice. He sighs and settles between my legs. He's careful about my let side where both of my limbs are injured, but they would heal soon and he wouldn't have to be so careful with me. I wrap my right arm around him and he relaxes against my body. "Oh how I've missed you" I repeat.

He makes an "mmm" sound in agreement and starts gently running his fingers over my hand. Not long after that Dylan returns with two bowls of soup. I don't miss the small smile that flashes over his face before he says "Come on you two. Get a room." Norman chuckles a little and sits up. He helps me sit up and we sit to eat the soup Dylan had heated up for us. I make room on the couch for him once he gets back with his bowl.

We sit and watch the movie I had put on. After I had finished my soup and sit back to relax Norman took my hand. I laced it the rest of the way with his and focused on rubbing my thumb over his skin rather than the movie. Once the movie ended Dylan got up and stretched. "Thank you for dinner" he says. I don't miss the way his eyes fall onto the hand Norman was holding. I see a small twitch of his lips "I'll be in the truck. Norman you have 15 minutes."

He gives me a warm smile and then leaves. I can hear the front door close. As soon as it does Norman cuddles back into me. Those 15 minutes don't last too long. Soon Dylan is honking the horn and I have to let my beautiful boyfriend leave me. I hug him before he leaves then I am left alone on my couch to watch yet another movie.

After 5 minutes I hear a knock at the door. Before I could get up I hear it open. "Alex?" I hear. I look up at Norman who was holding a bag. "Is it okay if I stay here?" my heart jumps and I grin "Always." He drops the bag and comes over to snuggle into me again. "How did you get in?" I ask slightly worried. "I didn't actually lock it…" he says with a slight hint of guilt. "I thought I would be back though, so that was why. I didn't want you to have to get up to let me in…"

That made me think a little bit.

That made me think a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

As we laid there on the couch my mind started to think about the day in the hospital. I had to know what happened. "Alex" I say effectively breaking the silence. "Yes babe?" comes his reply. "Can you tell me about what happened at the hospital?" He takes a deep breath and then explains to me what happened. "I was blacked out…" I state. It wasn't the first time. "Would I have…" I start to say, but he shushes me softly. I keep my thought to myself, but it still lingers. What if he hadn't been there to stop me?

Eventually Alex's breathing steadied letting me know he had fallen asleep. My mind began to race to all sorts of things. The most sickening one was that I had had a black out on the day that my father had died.

I woke up with a start, but immediately calmed when I felt Alex start stroking my back. "You're awake" I accuse him. He chuckles "I have been for a while, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up." "You're sweet. How long have you been up?" I feel him shrug "Long enough for my limbs to start falling asleep." I slowly sit up and he moans in relief when he gets to lift his arm up. I chuckle at him "Sorry… next time just wake me up." I punctuate it with a smile.

He pulls me back down to his chest "I prefer my arm being asleep than not having you close to me." Despite the fact that I had school I went back to laying on him. Dylan could yell at me when he got here. And he did. He was not pleased that I wasn't ready to go and that he had to wait 10 minutes for me to get ready, but most of that was just me saying goodbye to Alex.

Just as I was about to walk out of Alex's door he stops me. He hugs me and I can feel his warm hand running over my side to my back. "I'll miss you" he whispers into my ear, his lips just ghosting over it which made me shiver. "I'll text you later." I say before leaving. I only grin at Dylan's annoyed face. He rolls his eyes and starts the truck.

About halfway to school I turn to look at Dylan. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Who are you thinking about?" I ask knowing exactly who was occupying his mind. His lips twitch into a grin, but he doesn't answer me. I laugh "You should really say something to him." He raises his eyebrow "What do you suppose I say?" I shrug "I don't know him, but maybe ask him to have dinner. Or coffee. What would you normally do?"

He had stopped at a red light and looked at me "I would normally just make a move." I give him a look that he doesn't see, but he continues "Usually I'm sure that the one I'm making a move on likes _me_. I'm not sure with Remo." He pulls in front of my school and gives me a look that I hadn't seen before. "It doesn't hurt to take a leap." I say trying to sound wise.

He chuckles "Yeah. Maybe not, but I work with the guy so…" "So?" I ask. He sighs "I don't do well in awkward situations. Besides if I do ask him out and he does say yes what then? We just _date?_ I've never been with a guy." I laugh at his nervous sounding voice "Dylan… I haven't either. Not before Alex." I slide out of the truck before he could continue to protest "Take the jump" I say before closing the door and heading off to my first class.

I shove my hands in my pocket as I walk down the hallway. I scrunch my eyebrows when I feel something foreign in my pocket. I grab it and pull it out. I stop walking and examine the piece of metal. It was a key. A key I didn't recognize. A key… my lips twitch up into a small smile. I slide it back into my pocket and head to my next class.

As soon as my lunch break comes up I start walking towards Alex's house I would miss my last 2 classes, but I could afford it. I arrive at his house before my lunch break is even up though I did jog most of the way. I wanted to get there as soon as I could. I reach the front door and pull out the small key. I slide it in and unlock the door. I try to open the door, but it doesn't budge. I laugh at myself and pull the key out. I unlock the deadbolt and finally the door opens for me.

I slide the key back into my pocket and close the door. I lock the door and step deeper into the house. "Norman?" I hear from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see Alex sitting with his leg propped up on a chair. I look at the door and then at him "I used the key." He laughs "I noticed… Not that I don't enjoy having you here… but isn't it a school day?"

I shrug my shoulders "I wanted to use the key… so I walked here." He laughs and shakes his head "Well as long as you are here…" He starts to stand and I go over and help him and he pulls me into a hug instead. "You know" he whispers into my ear "I can move on my own." I can feel his smile ghosting over my ear. "I know" I admit "But I like taking care of you." So he lets me help him to the couch.

Once there he pulls me into him and holds me. His legs are on either side of me and both our feet are touching the ground. "Why did you give me a key?" I wonder out loud. His good hand runs over my arm "I've had a spare key lying around since I got here… I never…" He stops and chuckles lightly. "You never what?" I ask trying to get him to explain further.

He moves his lips closer to my ear "I never wanted anyone to be able to get into my house… other than you." His words not only make me shiver, but they make me smile as well. I can't find the right words to say to his explanation, so I take his hand and hold it tightly instead. That seems to be enough for him. After a while I speak up "What do you do all day?" It was out of curiosity. He shrugs "The laziest things ever. I haven't cleaned the house since I got shot."

I look around his living room "Maybe some dusting and sweeping, but other than that I don't see anything too bad." He chuckles "Yeah maybe down here. My room is a mess though. I haven't done laundry and…" before he can continue I start laughing. He pulls me closer to him "What? Why are you laughing!?" I pull back so I can look at him "Is this your way of asking for help?"

He starts to grin "Maybe." I start to stand up and he grabs me and pulls me into his body "I was kidding babe. I don't want you to clean. The only thing I want you to do is let me hold you." He ends his words by snaking his good arm around me. "Oh" I say feeling stupid that I had actually been about to clean his house. "Thank you though. That's why… that's why you're the best." He brushes his lips over my ear making me shiver.

"You know… you doing that doesn't make it any easier to wait." He laughs right in my ear. It's soft and tickles. I roll my shoulders "See that… that's what I mean." "I can't really help it." He says. This time he had backed up a little bit, but I could still feel his breath on my neck. I move a little closer to him not really wanting him to stop. He laughs and tickles me lightly on the side and whispers into my ear "You can't help it either."

I laugh and fiddle with his fingers. He plays back for a moment before sliding his hand into mine so he can hold it. We'd held hands too many times to count, but it never failed to make me blush. After a moment of just sitting there Alex turns the TV on. "What are you watching?" I ask as some movie starts. I can hear the shame in his voice "Dirty Dancing."

I hadn't ever watched the show before, but I soon realized it was a romantic movie. One of the cute dorky ones. I could relate with Baby on a personal level. She was awkward like I was, but she also got the hot guy just like I did. It still amazed me that Alex still wanted me. No one had wanted me. Not like Alex does. I force myself out of my deep thoughts and go back to focusing on the move.

When it ended I checked the time. School was minutes from ending. "I should probably call Dylan to come get me…" I say with regret. "Go ahead babe" he says letting me go. I stay where I am though and dial Dylan. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey" I reply guiltily. I hear him sigh "What do you need Norman?"

He didn't sound mad, he just sounded like he _knew_ what I was up to. "Can you come get me?" I hear a soft laugh "School or Alex's house?" I don't answer right away which was answer enough for him. "Okay… I'm caught up in work right now, but I'll see if Remo can cover for me and in case you were wondering… no." I frown at his answer. I'd never known Dylan to be shy. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hang up and go back to cuddling with Alex. "I really hate it when you have to leave" Alex says as soon as his arm wraps around me. "I hate it too" I say pulling our intertwined hands to my lips. I kiss his hand softly before placing it back into my lap. Those three words fluttered in my brain, but I kept them to myself.

I'd never said those words to someone that wasn't family.

Saying it to him scared the hell out of me.

We talked and I learned a little more about my boyfriend. Like the fact that he can bake. "I never would have guessed that" I admit. He chuckles and it's deep and beautiful. I'd fallen in love with every single one of his laughs. Was that too mushy to think? Maybe… only part of me cared though. "I get told that a lot, but I was really close to my grandma. She trusted me with all of her best recipes… which was pretty much _all_ of her recipes."

"What is your favorite think to bake?" I ask curiously. He thinks for a moment and replies "It depends on what I'm craving." I laugh at his response and he squeezes my hand, but not hard enough to hurt. "Maybe I'll make you something… you know… when I can actually walk better." I look at his leg and run my fingers over his knee.

"How long is it supposed to take to heal?" "A month or so… I'll be able to walk on my own after 2 weeks. I can't _wait_ to get rid of the crutches. There'll be a scar though." He sounds a little upset at the prospect of there being a scar. "Scars can be sexy" I say without thinking. My cheeks flush and I feel his lips nuzzle my neck. "If you say so" he says.

We didn't get much more time than that because Dylan shows up and takes me home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey look, another chapter**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I hadn't really thought about it too much which was probably a good thing. If I had I probably would have thought better of it and wouldn't have followed through with it.

I was glad I had given him the key after all because during lunch right after I had eaten he used it. Yeah maybe I should have actually told him about the key instead of just sliding it into his pocket, but he was using it.

I also should have been mad that he was skipping school to see me, but somehow seeing him walk into my house and _knowing he had used the key_ seemed much more important.

When he didn't appear right away I call his name "Norman?" He appears with a cute smile. My heart flutters from just seeing him and if I could I would be holding him. I chastise him a little for not being in school, but he starts moving closer to me and the urge to hold him grows.

With his help _though I don't need it_ we get to the couch and cuddle. There is nothing I love more than holding him. _10 days_ I tell myself. He speaks up and breaks my thoughts. "Why did you give me a key?" he asks sounding curious and slightly hopeful. I stay quiet for a moment so I can form the answer in a way that will let him know I didn't regret it at all.

I start trailing a hand over his arm lightly "I've had a spare key lying around since I got here… I never…" I stop and laugh for a moment. It wasn't because I found anything funny it was because the truth of what I was about to say shocked me to the core. Norman was the first person I had trusted like this in a long time. "You never what?" he asks curiously and still with that glimmer of hope.

I move closer to his ear "I never wanted anyone to be able to get into my house… other than you." It was weird saying it, but that didn't make it any less true. I had made an extra copy of the key so I could give it to someone in case I ever locked myself out of my house, but I never found anyone I trusted enough in this town to give it to. It had just been lying around for years.

I had thought about giving it to Andrea at a point because out of everyone in this town I trusted her the most. That was mainly because I worked so closely with her. She was my partner, but I thought better of it. The thought that she could get into my house whenever she wanted to made me squirm. With Norman however… it made my heart pound, _but in a good way_.

He doesn't reply, but he does squeeze my hand tightly. I take that as a good sign and relax. After a few heartbeats of comfortable silence he speaks up "What do you do all day?" his tone had been the same as it was earlier. I hold back a laugh and shrug "The laziest things ever. I haven't cleaned the house since I got shot."

I take a quick look around my living room. I had really slacked off. "Maybe some dusting and sweeping, but other than that I don't see anything too bad." I laugh at how nice he was being. My house needed a whole lot more than that. He was just being nice. "Yeah maybe down here. My room is a mess though. I haven't done laundry and…" he cuts off my rant with a soft laugh that sends chills down my back.

I pull him closer _like that was possible_ and whisper ask in his ear "What? Why are you laughing!?" He pulls away from me and twists so he can look at me. "Is this your way of asking for help?" I hold back a laugh because a brief image of Norman wearing a little black and white dress with stockings flashed through my brain. It was such an indecent thought that it surprised me. It wasn't that I hadn't thought of him in a sexual manner before, I had just never imagined him in a dress.

I shut down the thought and grin at Norman "Maybe" I say fully joking. It was more directed on the whole fantasy I just briefly had. He surprises me by standing up like he was about to get started. I pull him back into my body "I was kidding babe! I don't want you to clean. The only thing I want you to do is let me hold you." To reinforce what I had said I wrap my arms around him. He makes a small sound that sounds like "Oh."

 _He was gonna clean my house… Lord I love him._

My heart skips a few beats and I speak again "Thank you though. That's why… " I had almost said the words that were rattling in my brain _that's why I love_ you, but I instead say "that's why you're the best." My lips are dangerously close to his ear and I can't resist just ghosting my lips over his sensitive skin. I'm rewarded with a shiver that makes a little want rise into my stomach.

Norman speaks up "You know… you doing that doesn't make it any easier to wait." I laugh softly, just so I can blow some warm air over his neck. He gives me another shiver and rolls his shoulder which brings him closer to me. "See that… that's what I mean." He says shakily. "I can't really help it." I admit, but I did back up. His response is to relax into me. I move my lips closer to his ear and whisper "You can't help it either."

He laughs softly and the want increases. _10 days_ I tell myself. I could wait just a little longer. We settle down our flirting and I turn on a movie to distract my mind. It wouldn't be good to just give in. Not yet anyway. The movie ends way too soon and I feel Norman shift in my arms. I knew what that meant and it made my stomach drop.

"I should probably call Dylan to come get me…" he says. My stomach drops even more because I knew I'd have to let him go. "Go ahead babe" I say and force myself to let him go. To my surprise and joy he doesn't move. He calls Dylan from where he is sitting. The call doesn't last too long, but from what I understood he would be leaving soon.

He settles back into my body and words start forming before I could actually stop myself "I really hate it when you have to leave" My arms go around him protectively and maybe a little too possessively. "I hate it too" he says quietly. He pulls our hands up and I close my eyes as I feel his lips touch my hand. _10 fucking days_ I say in my head. The wait really got harder every day.

We talked and I told him about my grandmother and how she had taught me how to bake. He sounded surprised, but also excited. A brief image of us in the kitchen together as I taught him how to bake a cake flashed through my mind. I wanted that. We talked or rather he asked me questions and I answered him. He sounded intrigued and I was already thinking about the easiest recipes I wouldn't mind teaching him.

Then Dylan came and swept Norman away _again._

After he left I popped a pain pill and started to clean. It was hard to get around at first, but eventually the pain subsided and I was able to sweep and do a little dusting. It was hard to go upstairs, but I managed. I wasn't going to be sleeping on the couch anymore. I had actually started to miss my bed. I get up to my room and head to take a shower.

Taking a shower was tedious. I had to wrap my casted arm in plastic so it didn't get wet. It felt ridiculous. I couldn't wait to get the damn thing off. I know I had about 2 weeks left with the thing, but maybe I could get it off early. As for the bullet wound on my leg… well it would take a whole lot longer to heal. Maybe in 10 days it would be easier to walk around on.

Here is hoping.

The next morning I didn't wake up until around lunch time. The few rooms that had been torched by the fire only had a few things left before they were back to normal. Actually it was better than it had been before. I had flooring I actually liked and the wallpaper I was working on putting up suited me much better than the one it had been before.

The rooms would probably be done as soon as I could get my cast off. I couldn't wait to get rid of the last bit of evidence that my house had been attacked. I did a few things in the rooms, but other than that I found myself watching TV. Eventually it gets boring, but today was Friday which meant Norman might be coming over.

When 5 o' clock rolled around I called Norman. He wasn't all that great at answering his phone so I left him a message – **Hey babe, I was wondering if you'd be able to come over tonight. Call me when you can.** After an hour I still hadn't heard from him. He must be busy, so I text him and he responds right away. – **I'm staying home this weekend. I have things to do.** It saddened me a bit, but I understood.

He was probably helping his mom with the motel. As much as I would have liked him to be here and in my arms, but I knew he had other responsibilities. Maybe I could find a reason to visit him for a few minutes. That was a good idea, but his mom may question that. When it came time to go to bed I found it harder to get to sleep. I had gotten too used to sleeping with Norman on the weekends.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is a bit of a twist, Norma's POV**

 **I know some of you readers out there don't like her, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway**

* * *

 **Norma's POV**

Yeah, you read that right. NORMA.

I was working in the motel, if you could call it that. At the moment I was actually just sitting in the office waiting for customers. It was Friday and I knew from experience that Friday and Saturday were my most busy days.

Just as I had that thought a sleek looking silver car pulled up. A tall man in a suit stepped out and rounded to the other side. He opened it and a tall sexy woman stepped out. The first thing that popped into my head was they were having an affair. Nobody that expensive looking came to a motel in a little town.

I pull my eyes off of them and look at the computer screen. I only looked back up when the door opened. "Morning" he says in a deep voice with a hint of an accent. "Hello" I respond "Would you like a room?" He steps to the counter and gives me a smile with teeth "Indeed." His eyes flick to the keys behind me "Room 7 is available yes?"

He looked well groomed and I could just tell he would be paying in cash. I nod "It's available." I book the room for the weekend and he does pay in cash. He turned down any room service, which only reinforced my notion that he was cheating on someone.

Norman came home around 4 p.m. with Dylan. Dylan was bringing him home a lot lately. I felt Norman pulling away from me and I couldn't help blaming Dylan. A few moments later both Norman and Dylan appeared in the little office. "Hi" I say to the both of them. Norman gives me a smile "I can take over here. I'm sure you could use a break."

I nod my head and he takes my place. Dylan walks me up to the house in silence. Once inside he turns and talks to me "Are you planning on doing anything for Norman on his birthday?" I narrow my eyes at him "What do you mean?" I move away from him "Of course I'm doing something for Norman." I was shocked by his rudeness. I hear him sigh from behind me.

"I wanted to take him to a museum. I didn't want to clash with your plans." "Oh" I say turning to look at him. "I'd bring him back in time for anything you had planned." I feel my stomach drop. Clearly I wasn't invited. "I was planning on taking him to his favorite restaurant for dinner. You're welcome to join." I say.

"Okay." Dylan says. After that he leaves. Norman comes up after closing the motel. I had food cooked and he helps me clean up. After that he vanishes down to his room. He never wanted to spend time with me anymore. I start cleaning to get my mind busy.

I go to his room and find him passed out in his bed. I take the liberty of gathering up his clothes and taking them to the wash. I check the pockets and find his phone. I set it to the side and check the other clothes before putting them in. I grab the phone and start walking to Norman's room to return it. The phone vibrates and I look at it. Maybe it was Dylan. He was the one to get him the phone. I didn't know how I felt about that, but I couldn't do anything about it now.

I look at the message that was clearly not from Dylan. **Hey babe, are you able to come over?** I freeze as I re-read the message. He had a girlfriend? I didn't know about this. Dylan probably did though. I pass Norman's room and continue to my room.

The only messages under 'Babe' were the ones sent from her and myself. I had taken the liberty of replying as Norman. He wouldn't be coming over tonight. I see his girlfriend had left a voicemail as well. As soon as I am in my room I play it.

The voice that rolls through was certainly not what I had expected. It belonged to a male voice.

"Norman's with a man?" I whisper to myself. I knew my son and he wasn't gay. I was sure of that. A mother always knew. I replay the message and listen to the way he calls my Norman 'babe'. Who was this guy? I couldn't stand to listen to the message again, so I deleted it. I turned the phone off and hid it in my bed. I couldn't sleep. Not with thoughts nagging at me.

I woke up before Norman did. I took the phone and put it back in his room. I didn't like the thought of him having access to this 'babe' guy, but I didn't want him knowing I had gone through his phone. Maybe he was just waiting to tell me. I calmed myself down and took his clothes to his room. "Sweetie" I say trying to wake him up.

He groans and rolls over. His eyes slowly open. Suddenly he bolts straight up "What time is it?" He asks groggily. I set the basket at the foot of his bed 'It's only 7." He looks around and nods "I'll be down in a moment." I smile at him even though I was sure he'd be texting his _boyfriend_. I couldn't get used to that. Should I confront him about it?

I walk out of the room and down to the kitchen. I place my head in my hands and start thinking. What could I do? Why hadn't he told me about this guy? I was about to make some breakfast when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Norman says from behind me. I nod and open the fridge to get eggs. I almost drop them when I hear a familiar voice floating into the kitchen.

I knew that voice. That was… "Honey who is it?" I call from the kitchen. It was his boyfriend. I was sure of it. "It's the Sheriff" he calls back. That time I did drop the egg. Maybe I was mistaken. It couldn't be his boyfriend. I grab paper towels and clean up my mess before going to see what Sheriff Romero needed. "Hello" I say with a smile when I see him standing in my doorway.

"Something you need?" I ask as friendly as I could. "Hey Norma, I just needed you and Norman to come down to the station and give a statement." I cross my arms "We already gave a statement… right after the shooting."

He nods "I know, believe me I know how annoying it must be to have to do it again, but we are doing the best we can to put this guy away." I narrow my eyes at him "He shot two people… how isn't that enough?" He sighs and readjusts his footing "We need to cover our basics. Make sure we get everything together so we can take this guy down in court." I let my arms drop in realization "You want us as witnesses on the stand." He nods "I know it's annoying to have to repeat this situation, but we have to make sure we don't get blindsided in court."

"Okay, well just let us go get ready. You can come in and sit while you wait." I point at the kitchen table as he steps inside. "What about the others?" I ask. Norman had already headed upstairs to get ready. "My partner Andrea went to retrieve Emma and Dylan. Gunner is still out of it." I nod "Well alright. Just give us one moment."

I go up the steps and Norman was already coming down. "Are you okay with going right now?" He asks looking more concerned than he had in a while. I nod "Of course." He gives me a smile and starts down a few steps. "Oh honey, can you put the eggs up?" He looks over his shoulder and smiles "Okay mother." He heads down and I go up to get dressed.

Once I'm ready I stop at the top and listen in on the conversation going on. They were talking about rather I'd be driving or if we would have to ride in the back of the car. I smile with relief. There was no way my son was with the sheriff. That was ridiculous. I relax and step into the kitchen. "I'm ready." I say with a smile.

I drive us there and Sheriff Romero is right behind us as we pull into the station. He and his partner lead us inside and they have us wait in an open area with several chairs. Not too long after that Emma and Dylan walk in with the lady I remember from that night. She must be Andrea. She gives us a nod and walks away without a word.

15 minutes later Andrea, Sheriff Romero and two handsome guys appear. "If you 4 will please follow us, we have rooms available now." I look at Norman who gives me a small smile and the 4 of us get up. We follow them down a long hallway and stop at the second door we come to. "Emma, I'm Officer Craig. Please come in here." He opens the door and she goes in.

We continue walking and Dylan gets put in a room on the opposite side of the hallway with Sheriff Romero. We stop at yet another door and Norman is being told to go inside with Andrea. "Wait, you're separating us?" I ask confused. I should have put it together. 4 people, 4 cops, but I didn't make the connection. Andrea smiles at me "No worries Miss Norma, we aren't accusing him of anything. He doesn't need a parent present. I'm only taking his statement."

I turn to the man beside me "Well why can't we do our statement together?" The tall guy gives me a friendly look "I'm Officer Stan, we separate people so as not to get the same statement four times." I don't like it, but I follow Officer Stan to the room I'll be in. He opens the door and I go in and sit in a chair behind a table. I look at the giant mirror in front of me and then back to the door. Stan hadn't followed me in.

I sat there for a while waiting for someone to come in. It felt like an hour had gone by before Officer Stan returned. "Sorry about the wait, now Miss Norma, will you please start when you checked Austin O'Leary in?" I vaguely recall that being his name. I open my mouth and begin explaining what happened that day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you shadowcat ninja for being a constant fan! I enjoy reading your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

I woke up to my mother holding a basket of clothes. I immediately ask her what time it is. "It's only 7" she says. I look out my window and can see the light coming in. It was Saturday. I had fallen asleep before calling or texting Alex. I turn back to my mother and give her a slight nod "I'll be down in a moment." I say. It comes off slightly mumbled, but I was just waking up. She leaves and as soon as I'm sure she is downstairs I grab my phone.

It was on my dresser, I don't remember placing it there. I must have been really tired last night. I click on Alex's picture and it dials. I lift it to my ear and listen to the ringing. Warmth zings through me when Alex answers with a "Good morning babe." I hum and respond "Morning to you too." "I'm actually on my way to your house" he says as I tug on a pair of clean pants.

"Everything okay? Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask creasing my forehead. "I'm actually pulling in front of your house now… I'll explain it when I see you." There was a pause "But don't worry, everything is okay." I hear the sound of a door opening and excitement blurs through me. "I'll see you in a minute" he says and I shake my head at his joke.

He hangs up and I rush to change my shirt. I slip socks and shoes on faster than I probably have ever done and sip downstairs just in time to hear someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it" I say hoping I didn't sound as excited as I felt. I pull the door open and I smile when I see him standing there. A quick look over my shoulder showed my mother digging in the fridge.

I pull him into a quick hug and he places a quick and soft kiss near my ear. We part before we get caught and he speaks "I need you and your mom to come down to the station." Before I can ask questions my mother calls "Honey who is it?" Alex winks at me and I have to swallow my laugh "The Sheriff" I call back.

She appears almost immediately and I watch as Alex explains why we are needed. It doesn't take long to get ready and go to the station. I wish I could have ridden with Alex instead of my mother though. I was also disappointed when I didn't get to have my statement taken by my boyfriend.

It was endlessly frustrating to know he was there and not be able to hug him. I couldn't acknowledge the fact that he was my boyfriend. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him when I left the station. It was endlessly frustrating.

The only comfort was that I would soon get to be open about it. When I turn 18 there will be no reason to hide it. Though the more I thought about it the more I wonder if Alex would want to go public. I was suddenly unsure… I mean we never talked about it. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed what my mother had said.

I stop when I register my mother standing in front of me "Everything okay honey?" She asks with a concerned look on her face. I give her my best smile and nod "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?" She smiles "I was asking if you wanted to drive." She holds the keys up in front of me. She moves to the passenger side which left me no choice. I would be driving.

I had had my permit for a while now, but it was still a shock when my mother allowed me to drive. I wouldn't have to ask her when I get my license though. I wouldn't need anyone's permission. I'd be able to drive alone.

My birthday couldn't get here fast enough.

I started the car and began driving home. "So… Norman" my mother says yet again breaking me out of my thoughts "How's school going?" I glance over at her and she was staring at me with a hardness in her eyes. "Uh… it's fine." I almost asked why, but I held back. "Really? Well that's good." I could sense it coming. I didn't know what _it_ was, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

"What about your boyfriend? How's he?" It was sudden. It took the air out of me and made me dizzy. Her voice was hard and cold. A quick glance her way verified that she was looking at me. I tightened my hands around the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. All of this went down in about 30 seconds. Once air was flowing back into my lungs I answer "He's fine."

I could tell that wasn't the answer she was expecting. In truth that wasn't the answer I was expecting either. Before she can get a word in I speak again "I'm not ashamed mother." My heart pings as I think about Alex. I wasn't ashamed to call him my boyfriend. "Then why didn't you tell me?" without missing a beat I answer "I didn't know how you would feel about me having a boyfriend."

"That's a lie and you know it." She sounded so cold towards me. "What do you mean?" I question. "You didn't tell me because you didn't trust me!" She sounded on the verge of tears which confused me. I couldn't get a question out before she started sobbing. I pull into our driveway and put the car into park "Mother why are you crying!?" She looked up at me with tear stained eyes "You can't leave me because you're all I've got!"

"I'm not going to leave you just because I have a boyfriend" I say calmly. She grabs me and pulls me so she can rest her head on my shoulder "Then leave him" she sobs. I flinch and pull away from her "I'm not leaving him mother!" She starts crying harder "Please!" she begs "I can't lose you! I love you Norman. I love you more than he does!"

I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye. I wipe it away angrily "You're being crazy mother" I say it shakily, but I wasn't yelling. "I'm not crazy! You are if you think he could ever care about you as much as I do!" She was yelling angrily. I couldn't stay here any longer. I couldn't hear the words she was tossing my way. I open my door and get out. I start heading to the road. I don't turn back around even as she yells at me.

I take a turn and cut through the grass so she can't chase me down in the car. I pull out my phone and call Alex. He doesn't answer. I click off not bothering to leave a message. I was walking to his house anyway. If he wasn't home I'd use the key he gave me. I pat my pockets just to make sure I had it. I did. I carried it around with me everywhere just in case.

I didn't keep up with how long it took to get there. When I did I was much calmer. Alex still hadn't called back though. He actually wasn't home either. I let myself into the dark house. I slip my shoes off and leave them by the door. I check to make sure the front door is locked before heading straight to his room. I sink into his bed and pass out as soon as my eyes close.

I wake up when the bed dips and strong warm arms wrap around me. I scoot closer and hum "Alex?" I feel lips kiss my cheek "Yes" he replies. I smile and scoot to be closer to him. He lets me fall back asleep without questioning why I was there. I was thankful because I didn't want to explain my crazy mother to him. Not at the moment anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I thought we were past the hate on this story, obviously not, but you know... I don't like Alex and Norma, but I don't read those stories and post hate. Maybe I just have more respect than some? Annnnnywaaaayyyyyssssss**

 **Here is another chapter of this _beautiful_ couple. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to get back to my house. Some days work was just too much. When I got back into my vehicle I picked up my personal phone. I had a missed call from Norman. I call him back, but he doesn't answer. With as late as it was he was probably asleep. I drive home listening to the radio softly.

I noticed his shoes as soon as I walked into my house. My skin got warm and my heart pinged. Was he here? I close and lock my door and take my shoes off. I place them beside his before heading upstairs to my room. I didn't have to turn the light on to see that he was there in my bed. I shed my outer clothes before crawling into bed with him. He wakes up and mumbles my name. I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer. I kiss his cheek "Yes." I answer.

He moves closer and makes some happy noises as he gets settled. I'd ask in the morning what happened. For now I could sense that he just wanted to cuddle and fall asleep.

In the morning I'm woken with the smell of bacon and waffles. They were situated along with a cup of orange juice on a black tray. "You know I'm getting behind. I should be making you breakfast in bed." Norman shrugs from his position at the edge of the bed. "It's kind of my way of apologizing." He looks guilty and a sinking feeling settles in. "What happened?"

He sighs and tells me about his mother and about how she may know about me. I see him chewing on his lip and his eyes look dangerously glassy. "Norman…" I place the food on the table by the bed and pull him closer to me "She wanted me to leave you." This time he was crying. I could hear it in his voice. I stiffened a little. "I wouldn't though!" he says sitting up. "I couldn't leave you. I…" his lips start trembling a little.

I pull his chin up and wipe away his tears "I love you" I say softly. His shaking stops and he looks shocked. I wanted to kiss him badly, but I held off. He pulls me into his arms "I love you too" his voice is thick with tears. I couldn't imagine life without him.

"I don't want to live with her anymore" I knew he was talking about his mother "She doesn't want me with you and she… she kinda scares me. I don't know why I never realized it before, but she does." I rub his back "It's gonna be okay, love. Tell me why you are scared of her, what happened?" He sobs harder "I don't know… she just… I don't feel safe with her anymore. I used to, but I don't know. I think she is capable of more than I know."

"What do you mean?" I ask my arms still tightly wrapped around him. "Before we moved here… I think…" He sobs making him pause "I think my dad was murdered." He goes boneless in my arms "I think I did it. I had one of my blackouts the day he died. I can't…" Another loud sob "I can't remember and I think she covered it up."

Not for a moment did that change how I felt. I simply held onto him tighter. "I can look into it if you want?" He nods sullenly "If he was… If I did murder him… what happens?" "Well you're still a minor, so they can't give you the death penalty." He nods "How long would I be in jail?" I think for a moment "They could try you as an adult, but I think with a good lawyer and psychologist it could be proven you have a series of blackouts."

"How long?" He asks again. "5 years at the most. You were a minor, still are. Though I doubt you will be charged once it is proven that you had a string of blackouts and were not aware of it at the time. Your actions can't be placed on you because of that." "What about Norma?" His voice wasn't shaking anymore, but he was still nestled into me. "She could be tried with 14 years for aiding and abetting. She covered it up and made it look like an accident."

He wiggles a bit and I could tell he had another question "I'll be 18 soon… They can legally try me as an adult." Oregon laws were complicated when it came to that. "Not if we can prove the murder took place when you were still a minor. Your dad's death record can prove that."

He pulls away and smiles at me. The normal light that is there is gone. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'll support you through the whole process, but legally I can't be a part of it. If it comes out that we are together, the trial can be thrown and you could wind up in jail." He nods "I'm sure." He puts his arms back around me, holding me close. "I love you.' He mumbles. Shivers dance over my skin "I love you too."

We sit there for quite some time until my stomach growls. Though the food was cold now, it still soothed my hungry stomach. "After the trial… once Norma is in jail… Will I be able to live on my own?" I shrug "Maybe, it depends. The Judge could still assign you a guardian because of your blackouts. Most likely it will be Dylan."

"How am I going to get a lawyer and a psychologist?" I rub his back "I'll help you get a lawyer and the psychologist will be supplied by the court once we make the argument that you weren't in your right state of mind." He shifts closer "Can we wait until after my birthday, or should we go ahead and get started?" "We can wait." He sighs happily and relaxes.

* * *

 **This is the idea that brought me back to this story! What do you think? Good idea for Norman to confess about his dad's murder? Bad idea? Let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

**How did you guys like the 'I love yous' in the last chapter? Sweet? Rushed? Well here is the after math... enjoy**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

We finally said it.

He loved me and I loved him. It was completely different when he said it than when Norma said it. When Norma said it there was a certain quality missing that I never noticed before. When Alex said it I could feel it wash over all of me. I actually _felt_ loved.

Now we were just holding each other. The silence was actually peaceful. I could just about fall asleep in his arms if it wasn't for the fact that I was so nervous about the upcoming mess. I knew it wasn't going to go over well. Norma was a snake… she wouldn't go down without a fight. If it wasn't for Alex I would probably still be under her spell. I would still be listening to every single lie she decided to fill my head with.

I wonder just how often she did lie to me.

I jerk from my thoughts when Alex kisses my cheek. I sigh softly "Sorry, I was lost in thought." "I thought so, and I figured you needed some saving. It's going to be okay Norman… I'll make sure of it." I smile a bit "Thank you." He made me feel safe. He made me feel loved. I couldn't imagine a better boyfriend.

The peaceful silence didn't last long. Alex's phone started ringing. I let go of him and go to retrieve it. I raise an eyebrow and answer it "Hey Dylan." I say. Alex and I share a look. We both knew what this was about. "Hey, Are you okay? Norma just called me. She was freaking out, saying you ran away." I roll my eyes "We got in a fight… I'm fine." I can hear Dylan's concern "Are you sure? What was the fight about? Do you need me to get you or anything?"

I smile at the true concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm with Alex. The fight… she knows I have a boyfriend. I don't know how she found out…" A thought hit me "Yeah I do, she went through me phone. I don't think she knows who it is or she would be over here by now." Dylan speaks again "Yeah about that… she actually is on her way to Alex's house… you know… the Sheriff." Panic flutters up in my stomach. "Thank you for the warning." He hums "Anytime, let me know if you need anything. Best of luck."

I laugh softly "Thanks Dylan, I'll talk with you later. I should explain to Alex what is going on." We say good bye and hang up. "Bad news?" Alex asks. I nod "Norma is on her way over here according to Dylan. She probably wants to report me as a run-away." He opens his arms for me and I crawl back into them. "In the state of Oregon, there are no specific laws about runaway kids. You won't get in trouble. I promise."

I scoot closer to his warmth "I love you." I say softly. He runs a hand through my hair "I love you too, Norman."

We get to lay there for a few minutes before loud knocking echoes through the house. I sigh and scoot away from Alex "I'll just stay here." He nods and heads down the steps. I can't help slipping out of the bed and getting as close as I can without being seen. I needed to hear what she said.

I heard the door open and Norma's high pitched voice. "Norman ran away!" She sounds like she has been crying, but with her it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. It seemed she had perfected the art of lying. Alex is quiet as she rants about how I had pushed her down and ran out of the house. She claimed she had chased me down to try and talk to me, but I had hit her and ran out.

She then goes on to lie about how she tried to come after me in the car, how she had begged for to come back. She claimed the fight was because I didn't want to go to school anymore or listen to anything she said. The woman was straight up deceitful and I had to go back to Alex's room before I went down there and exposed everything.

There was no way Alex would believe anything she said. I knew he wouldn't. I waited for him to come back to the room. I couldn't hear the words they were saying, but I could still hear her voice. I blocked it out with a pillow and end up falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**I've had a lot of fun writing this story. The more I write the more ideas I get which means this story is going to be a whole lot longer than I expected. Hope that's okay?**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

From the moment Norma stepped into my house, uninvited, I knew everything from her mouth was lies. I listened though, to every single word. I even pulled a notepad out and wrote down all the key points. I knew Norman would never hurt someone in his right mind. He certainly wouldn't lie to me about it. I trusted him completely. He would never lie to me, not about something this serious.

After I had taken her statement, handed her several tissues and calmed her down she left. I told her I'd call if I found out anything. I wait until I hear her car pull out of my driveway before going upstairs. When I saw Norman asleep I was honestly too tired to wake him up. I fell asleep beside him. He immediately curled up into my side.

I wish things could be easier.

I woke up later that day feeling groggy and kinda lost for a moment. I have to take a moment to clear my head and think. "Norman?" I call. He wasn't in bed with me. When I don't hear a response I get out of bed to go find him. He was downstairs cleaning. Everything looked 20x better than it did when I went to sleep. "Are you okay?"

He shrugs without looking up "I just needed to stay busy. Supper is in the oven if you are hungry." Just then a buzz reaches my ear "Did you do laundry?" He nods, again without looking up. "You know you didn't have to…" He nods again "I just needed a distraction. I needed something to do to occupy my mind." He continues to slide the movie cases back onto the shelf. It had been cleared of dust and it looked like it had been rearranged by the alphabet.

He doesn't seem to be interested in any more conversation so I wonder off to the kitchen to eat. I was indeed hungry. When I go to find a plate I notice every dish had been washed, and all of it had been reorganized so I could easily find what I was looking for without dumping out a million dishes. Just how long had he been at this?

After I am done eating I rinse out the dish and go back to find Norman. He was on the couch surrounded by several towels I didn't know I had. He had a stack beside him neatly folded and a mess beside him that he was working on folding. I look to the shelf and every single item looked like it had been dusted and placed in a proper order.

"Need some help?" I ask. He shakes his head "No, I'm almost done." I walk over and pick up a stack of towels. I set it in the basket and turn to him "Do you need to talk?" He shakes his head again "It's okay. I… I'm almost done." He looks up at me with a slight smile "I do this sometimes… I hope you don't mind." I relax a bit "Not at all…"

I watch him finish the towels and then help him take them to the bathrooms. After that he seems to wind down. He curls up on the couch with a blanket. I could tell he needed some distance. He was watching a movie. I decided to watch with him, but not cuddled up like we normally did. It was almost like he didn't register that I was there. I just hoped he was okay.

After the movie ended Norman scooted closer to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and nudged my arm. I wrap it around him and he hums. "Are you okay?" I ask softly. He nods "I'm better… I just needed a moment to myself." I nod understandingly "I know baby." He scoots closer and brings his legs up. He was cute when he curled up. I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around us. He hums again and I feel his body relax. I had no doubt that he would fall asleep soon.

Sure enough I hear his even breathing telling me he fell asleep. He needed to rest. I put on another movie and keep it down so Norman can sleep. He wakes up about halfway through the movie "I'm hungry" He says softly. He sits up to stretch "Is there any food left over from dinner?" I nod and he goes to the kitchen. My side feels cold without him there, so I wrap the blanket around me.

He comes back with a plate full of food. I open the blanket and he slips in beside me. I hum at the replaced warmth of his body. He eats fairly quietly and finishes quickly. He sets the plate on the coffee table and leans back into me. He again curls up and I hold him. He's so sweet. He didn't deserve to be treated so horribly by his mother. I really and truly hoped he would get a better life soon. I hoped the trial would go well and he'd be rid of the woman who hurt him so much.


	27. Chapter 27

**Norman's POV**

I didn't want to go to school Monday. I wasn't even sure that was a good idea. What if Norma showed up and took me with her? I didn't want to return to that house. Not with her. Alex didn't like that I would be skipping school, but he understood. I only wish he would be here with me. I watch him as he sinks down on the bed and slips his work boots on. "I love you." I say from the bed.

He turns and scoots me close to hug me "I love you too, Norman." I breathe in his scent. I loved how it could make me relax. "Have fun at work." He smiles at me "I'll try." He kisses my cheek "You get some more sleep, I'll call during lunch." I nod with a slight smile. I watch him head out of the door. I didn't close my eyes until I heard the front door shut.

I slept for a few more hours. It felt nice to sleep in. I couldn't lie here all day though. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. I decided I needed a shower before breakfast. I get up and shed my clothes off. I tiny shiver runs down my spine as the cold air of my boyfriend's house hits my naked skin. I walk to the bathroom and step inside the shower. The water felt amazing on my skin. It was warmer here than it was at the motel.

After the shower I didn't think twice about reaching into Alex's dresser. I pull out a white shirt, it seemed he had an endless supply of those, and I decided to borrow some boxers. I take my clothes and throw them in the wash before making breakfast. I decided on an omelet.

Overall it was a boring day. Other than washing clothes all I did was watch movies. It was kinda relaxing. At 12 Alex called and we talked for a moment before he was pulled away. I found that I missed him. Unlike at the motel the silence wasn't as nice. I ended up back in his bed, wrapped in his blankets. They smelled strongly of him and it helped somewhat.

I grew bored and I didn't want to sleep, so I head downstairs with the blanket and put on a movie. Some didn't make much sense, but others quickly became my favorites. I had just started another movie when the door rattles. I perk up and quickly hurry to the door. I pounce on Alex once he is through the door. I wrap my arms and the blanket around him. He hugs back tightly "I've always wanted to come home and be greeted like this."

I smile at the feeling of his lips on my cheek "Is it too cold in here for you?" He asks as he lets me go so he could lock the door. "No… I just… missed you." I admit with a slight blush. The back of his hand slides over my cheek "That's really sweet." I lean into the touch "I prefer you though." I step back into his arms. We hug for a long minute before breaking apart. I curl back on the couch with him by my side "How was work?"

He sighs heavily "Stressful. There is a lot going on, and I'm behind on a few things. Plus Norma came in today. She wanted to see if I had found anything. I had to file an official report." "So… what does that mean?" He bends to start unlacing his boots "I don't know exactly. I do know that if we go ahead with your confession it will be brought up. It could either help or hurt us." My shoulders sag "How would it hurt?"

He pulls one boot off and sets it to the side "Well it could make you look guilty, like you wanted to hide something. The closer they look the more they can find. It depends on if Norma gets a good lawyer or not. She's a powerful person though… she already has some pull in this town. She knows people Norman… she won't just let it go." He unlaces his other boot "Or it could help. If it is looked into then your home life will be under a microscope which could prove Norma isn't a fit mother."

He sets his other boot off to the side "Either way I don't want you to worry. I just want you to be prepared for whatever outcome." I nod, but I was worried. He looks at me "Hey" he says softly and cups my cheek "I will be with you every step of the way. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." I scoot closer "Promise?" He nods without hesitation "I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

**A Dylan POV!**

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

Tuesday I took off of work to go hang out with Norman. It would be at Alex's house which was somewhat awkward, but it wasn't like I hadn't been there before. Alex was out at work so it was just the two of us. He said he had something to talk to me about which was more concerning than being in the sheriff's house.

We sit on the couch and he begins by telling me not to be upset. That doesn't sooth my nerves any. "Before we moved here, something happened." I nod "Yeah… your dad died." He shifts beside me "I have this history of blackouts… I don't remember what happens during them." I nod slowly "The day that my dad died I had a blackout. I think I killed him."

I had no idea what to say to that… I swallow several times "Are… are you sure?" Tears fall down his cheeks as he nods "I think Norma covered it up. I think she made it look like an accident." I rub his back "I'm going to confess to it." I raise an eyebrow "Are you sure you want to do that? Won't you go to jail?" He shrugs "Alex doesn't think so because of the blackouts."

I rub my hands over my face "Why do this?" He wipes at his tears "To get away from Norma… if this goes right then hopefully she goes to jail." I start to object, but he speaks first "I don't want you to talk me out of this, I'm telling you because if this goes right then you will be designated at my guardian." I look up at him in shock "Me?" He nods "You would be my closest family… Is that okay?" I think about it for a moment "What if this doesn't go well?"

He sighs "I don't want to think about it… but worst case scenario I go to jail for 5 years and Norma goes free." I shake my head "Fuck, Norman. Are you really willing to go through with this?" He nods without hesitation "I can't let this go on any longer." I lean back on the couch "When do you go through with this?" He chews on his lip "After my birthday… Dylan I.. I really need you on my side for this." I look at him. "Well… I certainly won't be on Norma's side." I laugh humorlessly.

His lips twitch a bit "Thank you Dylan." We talk a bit more and he explains more about his blackouts. I noticed something whenever he mentioned Norma. He wouldn't call her 'mother' like he normally did. Like he did for such a long time. It used to annoy me to no end to hear him constantly call her 'mother'. I wonder when that had changed. I think back on all the times we hung out, but this was the first time I actually remembered him calling her by her first name.

The talking simmers down as we watch a tv show. It was kinda stupid, but also sorta funny. I think it was called 'scrubs'. My mind doesn't stop thinking though. I wonder just what exactly happened between Norma and Norman to cause Norman to pull away. I wasn't complaining though. I knew what she was capable of. I had witnessed it myself growing up. That was why I got away as soon as I could… well that and the fact that she clearly didn't want me. Even now it was obvious about what she thought of me.

Time apparently passed rather quickly because Alex was home. "Stay for dinner?" Norman asks as soon as he recognizes that I was about to leave. I look to Alex and he smiles at me. Not like how Norma smiled at me either. This smile was welcoming and it seemed to tell me that I was always welcome. Norma's smile always seemed cold and seemed to mean that I needed to leave. I always felt like Norma was rather controlling of Norman and didn't like anyone to disrupt that.

"Sure" I say "What is for dinner?" Alex shrugs "I have to do some shopping, so I can order. Pizza?" Norman and I agree at the same time. He calls in for two large pizzas and breadsticks. We wind up on the couch again. Norman is curled up against Alex and I can't help thinking it is adorable. I have to admit I was never really okay with the age difference. 24 years is an uncomfortably large number. Seeing him curled against Alex with a true smile on his face… I could see Alex was good for him.

"How long have you been together?" I ask. Norman looks over at me and I can tell he is thinking about it. Alex on the other hand speaks up in a matter of seconds "Two months and six days." Norman looks back at Alex in surprise. "Wow… I didn't realize it had been two months already." He says. Alex grins at him "Since August 3rd." I smile at them both. They were really adorable. I could see how any outsider wouldn't think that. You had to see the two of them together to really understand.

When the pizza is here Alex goes to get the food. "Dinner!" He calls. He brings the boxes over to the coffee table. I watch Norman go get some plates. It felt kinda normal… which was a nice change of pace. "I got pepperoni for one pizza and the other is pineapple and ham." The pineapple had to be for Norman. He was the only person I knew who would actually eat pizza like that. I take a few slices of the pepperoni and I watch Norman star in on the pineapple pizza. He even managed to talk Alex into trying a piece. After dinner we watch some more episodes of scrub. At 7 I excuse myself to go home.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm thinking about wrapping this story up at 40 chapters unless you want more? Leave some ideas if you do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

Tuesday morning I called in a favor with the principal at Norman's school and had him excused for the week. I simply explained he was having trouble at home and needed to be out for the week. Mr. Novak the principal owed me a few favors so it wasn't that hard. He was also a close friend which meant he wouldn't ask that many questions. Norman wouldn't have to worry about missing a week. After he turned 18 he wouldn't have to worry about it because Monday we would officially record his confession. He would be placed under the care of a certified officer.

Unfortunately it couldn't be me. Not if we planned on being open with our relationship. Come Monday if Norman still wanted to confess than we would have to tell a few people about our relationship otherwise it could come out during the trial and it would make it look like we were hiding it which wouldn't help our case at all. At least he wouldn't be placed under the care of his mother. He wouldn't have to go back to her ever again if that was what he wanted.

After I hung up with Mr. Novak I contacted the two best lawyers I knew. Being the sheriff certainly had its perks. Karen replied right away. She said she would be willing to go pro-bono. Anything to help. She had a special interest in kids who had troubled home-lives. She hadn't had the best luck with her childhood, and that was just the nice way of putting it. It was why she became a lawyer. The other lawyer specialized more in underage… incidents like this.

He wanted to meet with Norman and talk before he decided to take on the case. I understood… I just had to talk to Norman to set up a time. The rest of the day was filled with paperwork. At least I knew Norman was a little less bored than me. Dylan was over to keep him company. He was still there when I came over and he even stayed for dinner. It was good for Norman to have someone in his life that cared about him and accepted our relationship.

Once Dylan left I bring up the lawyer conversation with Norman. He was surprised that I was able to find two possible lawyers who would help him. "We can set up a meeting tomorrow if that's okay… I'd like to familiarize both Karen and Charlie with your case so Monday we can be prepared." He curls up closer to me "That works. What time?" I wrap my arms around him "Noon?" I feel him nod. "Did you and Dylan have a good time?"

He sits up a bit "I told him about Norma and my dad… I think he is on our side." I smile softly at him "That's great babe." He returns the smile and sinks back into my arms. Around 9 we start to clean up dinner and I go to take a shower. When I come back to bed Norman is waiting for me. He has another one of my white shirts on. I much preferred him in my clothes. He looked amazing in them. He opens his arms for me and I slide into them.

"What if it doesn't go well? What would happen if I get sent to jail?" I cup his cheek "Honey… That won't happen. I promise… I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you… I'll always protect you." He melts into me "I love you" he whispers. I hug him close "I love you too Norman." I kiss his cheek "Goodnight." He leans up and I feel his lips brush over my cheek. He hadn't done that many times… "Goodnight" I return.

In the morning I get dressed and head to work. Norman was still sleeping when I left. I had done my best not to wake him. I wanted him to sleep in so he would be well rested for the meeting with Charlie and Karen. I figured since Charlie wanted to meet Norman it would only be fair to bring Karen in as well. That way they could meet each other and come up with an appropriate strategy.

I would take a break for lunch and have the two lawyers over at the house. I thought it would be easier this way. Plus if Norman was seen at the station it could raise questions and get back to Norma. That was the outcome to be avoided. Having a few friends over at my house wouldn't raise many questions, at least not any I couldn't answer.

At 11:30 I head out and go home. I arrive just a handful of minutes before Karen. Norman was waiting on the couch fully dressed. He looked a little nervous, but that was normal. I invite Karen in and introduce her to Norman. They both sit at the kitchen table. I hear a car pull in and I invite Charlie in. Once everyone is introduced we all sit and begin to talk.


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

I was nervous about the whole situation. I had no idea what sort of things they would be asking. Alex calmed me a bit. He had taken my hand under the table and was constantly rubbing his thumb over my hand. It anchored me.

Charlie dives right in and asks "Alex tells me you will be forming a case against your mother as well as admitting to the murder of your father. Mind telling me about that day?" Alex squeezes my hand and I feel confident. "I remember having breakfast. I think I shower and then I find my dad in the garage with a shelf on top of him. Before that I had a blackout, but at the time I didn't really realize that was happening." Charlie nods and writes a few things down. Karen does so as well.

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident? In that I mean, how do you know you did it?" I chew on my lip "The shelf was screwed into the wall. I remember helping him do that. I also remember that after I found him I called for my m…mother. She didn't seem surprised by it… almost like she already knew." Charlie nods again and there is some more writing "Do you think she covered it up? I just want to make sure that is what you are saying." I nod "I'm sure she covered it up."

Karen speaks up next "How long have you been having these blackouts?" I think for a long moment "The first one I can remember was the day my dad died." She writes it down "How many since then?" I feel Alex squeeze my hand again "Maybe four that I can remember." She smiles at me in a friendly manner "Have you had any diagnosis for your blackouts?" I shake my head. "Well that would be the next step we should take, we need to verify that you have a history of blackouts and it needs to be done by a professional."

I look down and nod. Karen's voice softens "I don't mean to be rude Norman, I'm sorry if it came off that way. If we can prove that you had a blackout than we can prove that you are not directly at fault here. It could help the case against your mother." I chew on the inside of my lip and nod. I felt a bit better and it wasn't like I didn't understand. I did. I knew what I was getting into, it just started to feel real now. I look up and both lawyers are smiling at me.

Charlie asks a few more questions, mostly about Norma and how she treated me. I had a feeling the questions would have kept coming if Alex hadn't spoken up and said he had to get back to work. Karen asks one more quick question "I just want to make sure we are all clear on this… You two are a couple correct?" I stiffen and nodded "Yes…" Alex adds "It isn't physical by any means… I know he is still underage." She nods "Okay… Do you have plans to come out as one once you are 18?"

I look at Alex and smile "I hope so.." Charlie speaks up "I've made a decision. I think this trial is going to be really complicated. There are going to be a lot of obstacles and Norma is going to be unpredictable. I can't wait to take it on." He was smiling and Karen was as well. He stands and shakes my hand "Monday we begin right? That is when you are going to confess?" I answer "Yeah."

He hands me a card "Call me before you go in, I need to be there." Karen slides her card over to me as well "Me too. We're gonna be in this together Norman." I smile and I feel a little knot form in my throat. "Thank you" I say with a small smile. Alex walks both lawyers to the door before coming back in to say goodbye to me. He kisses my cheek and we hug for a long while. I know he has to go soon, so I eventually do let him go. "Thank you for this" I say as I walk him to the door. He smiles and kisses my forehead "Of course love."

After I close and lock the door I pick up both business cards and look at them. I set them both by the phone before I could be lost in thought. Now that I was alone again I was bored. School was even better than sitting around all day doing nothing. I felt useless. I was prepared to go back to the living room to pick up where I left off on the movies. I started with A and was working my way through Alex's selection. I stopped outside the door of the room that had been closed since I got here. I knew what was behind it…

I open it and look around. It didn't look as burned as I had thought it would be. In fact there was hardly any signs left of a fire. Alex must have been working on it. The tiles on the floor were left unfinished. The room itself could use some help… I had some cash from helping out at the Motel. It wasn't much, but maybe I could buy some materials for the room. I chew on my lip and think about going out to the town, but if I was seen it could affect the turn out.

I decided to stay in. It seemed safer. I closed the door and popped in the movie King Kong. When that got boring I mowed. The yard was out behind the house and Alex didn't have neighbors, so that wasn't a risk. Once I finished I went to take a shower. I laid out a clean black shirt and another one of Alex's boxers. I had taken to wearing his clothes and I couldn't get any more of mine at the moment.

After I finish I walk out with the towel wrapped around me. I look at the clock. Alex was most likely home or close by now. I quickly get dressed and go downstairs. I catch him just as he walking in. "Welcome back!" I call. He grins at me "Indeed it is welcome." He closes and locks the door before pulling me into a hug. "Did you shower?" I nod "Yeah I mowed." He chuckles softly "You don't have to do that you know." He lets me go and I watch him take his boots off.

"Well it gets boring here" I say. "Oh… I'm sorry… I guess watching movies all day can get old." I shrug "It's better than some alternatives." He walks over and kisses my cheek "Well we can come up with something for you to do." I grin deviously "I know what I'd like to do right _now"_ He raises his eyebrows at me "Oh really? What would that be?" I shrug "I am hungry…" He laughs and shakes his head. I laugh with him "We have pizza left, so we can eat that."

"I'll go heat it up, you go get out of your work clothes." I kiss his cheek and send him off to his room. I watch him go for a moment before grabbing a few slices and heating them up for us. I set the table with drinks and the food as well as whatever else I thought we'd need. We didn't usually eat at the table, so I thought it would be a nice change. I hear Alex coming down the stairs, so I sit. When he comes in he is only in sweatpants. My mouth falls open at the sight. It wasn't the first time I had ever seen him shirtless, but it had been a while and the sight was still shocking.

"Wow" I say softly as he comes closer. He laughs softly "Glad you approve." I blush and quickly turn to my food. Several dirty thoughts flash through my mind. "Norman?" I look up at Alex "Y…yeah?" He grins "You _can_ look. I'm your boyfriend." I blush darker and take a bite of my pizza. I do steal a few glances at Alex's bare chest. He of course catches me each time and immediately grins at me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alex's POV**

I walk up the steps and start taking off my work attire. I place the gun in the safe, the radio on the dresser and the rest of my accessories beside it. I unbutton my tan shirt and toss it in the laundry bin. The rest of my dirty clothes follow. I pull on some boxers and sweatpants. I start to go for a shirt, but I decided to forgo it. Man was I glad I did. The looks I was getting from Norman were well worth it. Plus he was cute when he blushed.

He was free to look. Soon he'd be free to touch and damn I couldn't wait. Sunday was close. Everything I had planned was in place… everything except for the cake. I still had to buy the ingredients. I planned to do that tomorrow or maybe Friday.

We finished our pizza and curl up together on the couch. Normally we would do the dishes, but I talked Norman into cuddling with me first. He agreed, but even as we were lying on the couch together Norman spoke up "This is how it's always going to be? Isn't it?" I could hear the smile in his voice "You're always going to be able to talk me out of cleaning just to cuddle." I chuckle "Most definitely."

We never got around to doing the dishes. We end up lounging on the couch and talking about our day. Nothing really extraordinary happened, but it was nice to talk to someone at the end of the day. It was even better because he actually listened. I pause in the middle of my story and look at Norman. "I love you, Norman Bates." His eyes light up and he smiles "I love you too Alex Romero." He scoots closer and wraps his arms around me. "I can't wait until it's my birthday." I grin and kiss the top of his head "Me either."

I decided to buy the cake stuff sooner rather than later. I was too excited to wait. After work I went to the store and bought the cake ingredients. I also found a cute little card to get him and a small stuffed giraffe. It was one of his favorite animals. As a last minute thought I got some breakfast foods so I could make him breakfast in bed. I wanted this to be his best birthday yet. Sunday couldn't get here fast enough.

I snuck the groceries in and hid them away in a bottom pantry that we hardly use. The plan was for Norman to go spend some time with Dylan tomorrow which would give me the chance to bake the cake. Tonight Norman and I would just watch a movie and have dinner. Since it was Friday we spent the whole night watching movies curled up on the couch together.

Saturday at 11 Dylan came by to pick up Norman. The moment I couldn't see his truck anymore I started on the cake. I used a reliable recipe my grandmother taught me. It had been a while since I had baked. I had forgotten just how fun it could be. It was made better by the fact that I was making it for someone special. It was a four layered chocolate and peanut butter frosting. I used a butter cream icing to spell 'Happy Birthday Norman'. I hid in behind several bowls on the last shelf in the fridge so Norman wouldn't find it too soon.

* * *

 **Norman's birthday is coming up soon! Anyone looking forward to it like I am?**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter go a bit long, so I broke it into two parts**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

I couldn't believe tomorrow was my birthday. I'd be 18 and I'd be able to kiss Alex… I'd be able to do anything. The thought of finally getting to kiss him after waiting so long was nerve wracking. From the moment Dylan picked me up it was all I could think about. He clearly noticed my distracted mind and was quick on figuring out who was occupying my mind. "Excited about tomorrow"? He asked as we drove down the road.

I nod and smile "I've waited to turn 18 since I was 16." He nods "Well yeah, but that's not what I meant and you know it." I blushed at my brother's meaning "I've dreamt about kissing him since he first told me he liked me." Dylan grinned and I just knew what was coming "What about other things?" My face heated up as I blushed harder "Dylan…" He nudges my arm "Come on Norman. I'm your older brother. I have to make sure you stay safe, besides who else is going to teach you about what to expect?"

I had to agree. I didn't have anyone other than Alex in my life who could help me and going to Alex was much more embarrassing than turning to Dylan for advice. "You know what to expect?" I asked intrigued. Now it was his turn to blush "I may have taken your advice on something and… I asked Remo out." I grin with glee "You two went on a date?" He blushes darker "Well as it turned out he was just waiting for me to ask because he wanted to be sure he wasn't overstepping any lines." I grin "You two had sex."

He pulls in front of his house and smirks at me "We did. Twice. It was fantastic." He was smiling and I felt happy for him. "Before Remo did you ever… you know… with a guy." He shakes his head and slides out of his truck. "No, but Remo seemed to know that and he took care of me. He was gentle when he needed to be and rough when.." I raise my hands to cut him off "Some details we don't have to share." I could feel my ears heat up. Sex was never this open of a subject before and it was all too new.

I followed Dylan inside his house "Some details are good though." I blush harder "Really Dylan? Would you like to hear about Alex and I if we ever get to that point?" Dylan turns to close the door and crinkles his nose "No I guess not… at least not in detail." I chuckle and kick my shoes off "I wouldn't mind some pointers though… I really have no idea what to expect. I'm not even sure if we will go that far tomorrow or if I even want to." Now I was all nerves again. Dylan grabbed two sodas from his fridge "Relax. I know Alex pretty well and he wouldn't do anything until you were ready for it."

I nod knowing that was true "I know. I'm nervous about the kiss too… it has to be good. After this long of a wait it _has_ to be perfect." Dylan simply smiles at me "It will be Norman. I promise." I sigh "How do you know?" He pats the couch seat beside him and holds a soda bottle out to me "Because you love him and he loves you. Every single kiss you share will be amazing." I take the bottle "Sounds like you know from experience." He takes a sip of his drink and I see a slight blush in his cheeks "Aww… are you talking about your time with Remo? Aww Dylan! Do you love him?"

Dylan looks away and shrugs. "I think I do." I bump my leg against him "That's sweet Dylan." He grins and sets his drink down "Okay, tips. What would you like to know?" I lean back "Will it hurt?" He nods "It will, but if he is gentle it won't hurt for long." I bite my lip "Will I have to be the one… receiving it?" He shakes his head "No, but that's up to you and Alex. You should talk to him. It's okay to be open about these sorts of things with him. I was open with Remo before we did anything and I think it honestly made it better. It creates a stronger trust." He pats my knee "Like I said though, no rush."

"Will it feel good though? I just can't imagine it feeling good… _there_ " Dylan grins "It does. At least it did for me." "What if I don't like? Will that break us up?" He shakes his head "No, sex is only a part of a relationship. If it's not good the first time there is always ways to try and make it better. If sex turns out to be something you enjoy then it's not a big deal. Have you tried talking to Alex about any of your fears? He'd probably help more than I can."

I give in "Okay, I'll talk to him." I take a deep breath. "Okay, so what do you want to do?" He shrugs "Anything you want, you're the one about to turn 18." "Got any board games?" He grins and gets up. He returns with a big box. He sets it by my feet "I thought you'd want a mellow night, so I bought some cheap games from a yard sale." I dig into the box. "Monopoly, Pictionary, Candy land? Really Dylan?" He shrugs "It was 25 cents. " I grin and pull it out "Well you bought it, let's play it." He chuckles and takes the game away from me "Prepare to be squashed" he opens it and sets it up.

I ended up winning candy land. Next we played battleship then hangman. We paused to watch a movie before playing monopoly. It turns out it wasn't all that fun with just two people. Then we played tic tac toe like 50 times. By that time it was dinner time. We had totally skipped lunch so my stomach was growling. "We can go get some pizza and I'll take you home." Dylan says as he cleans up our mess. I smile at the warmth flittering in my stomach. Home. Alex was my home.

Dylan knows the best place to get pizza. From the outside it looked bland and not a place I'd ever go in, but the food was pretty good. I wouldn't mind coming back here. On our way back Dylan stopped at a little drug store. "I just need to get something really quickly." I nod and shrug "That's okay. I'll wait here." He smiles and slides out. I don't miss how he locks the truck before closing the door. He is inside the store for hardly 2 minutes. He comes back with a single bag. When he gets in he doesn't start the truck.

"I don't want you to feel pressured what so ever okay? But I do need to make sure you are safe if anything were to happen tonight…" He passes the bag over to me. I peek inside. There was a small pack of condoms and a small bottle. I pull it out… it was lube. "Uh… thanks Dylan." I swallow hard feeling even more nervous about going home to Alex. "No problem… but like I said… it's just a pre-caution." He smiles but I don't feel any more at ease.

By the time Dylan drops me off I'm completely scared out of even kissing Alex. Before I get out I smile at Dylan "Thank you… for everything." He nods "Anytime. Love you, see you tomorrow." I nod "I love you too Dylan." I take my bag and head to the front door. I use my own key to get inside. I pause before going all the way in. I wave at Dylan and then step inside. I lock the door and rest against it as I try to sort my thoughts. I jump when I hear Alex's voice "Hey, are you alright?" I look at him and freeze. I had nowhere to hide the bag.

"Baby?" He walks closer "Did something happen?" His voice was soft and loving. I raise my eyes to meet his "No…" I shake my head "Nothing happened just…" I remembered what Dylan said. Maybe it would be better if I just talked to him. "I'd like to talk to you…" He nods and I can see fear flash across his features. "No no, nothing like that." I step forward and take his hand. My heart was pounding like crazy as I bring him over to the couch. "Dylan and I got to talking about things and… I'm really worried about… well sex."

He smiles softly at me and takes my hands "You can ask me anything, love." I relax a bit "Well who would be on the bottom?" He shrugs "Whoever? It doesn't have to be a set person each time. We can go with the moment." I squeeze his hand "What if I don't like it? O..or what if you don't like it?" He cups my cheek "Practice makes perfect… and if you choose that you don't want sex then that's fine." He smiles at me "I love you Norman."

I relax further "I love you too Alex." I pull him in a hug and the bag rustles as it moves around. I blush as I remember what was in the bag. I was much calmer about what our future held, but still nervous because of how close that future may be. He breaks the hug "Are there any other questions?" I smile and shake my head 'Not at the moment." He kisses my forehead "If you do come up with any, you can talk to me." Suddenly I couldn't wait until midnight.


	33. Chapter 33

**I've been saving this chapter for today. Why? Because today is my birthday!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

The wait to midnight was agonizingly long. It was like the more I looked at the damn clock the slower it would go. The longer I had to wait the sleepier I got. I ended up dozing off in the arms of my boyfriend. It wasn't even that late, I was just never good at staying up. Even if I was full of excitements over finally turning 18. I woke up to something soft touching my cheek over and over. I open my eyes and smile sleepily at Alex "Sorry to wake you" he says softly "I figured you'd be more comfortable in bed."

"Yeah… what time is it?" He grins at me "Happy Birthday Norman. You're 18 now." My heart skips a beat and my eyes fall to his lips. I wasn't waiting any longer. I reach my hand up and slide my hand to back of his head. I pull him down without hesitation and he moves with me. He makes a soft noise of delight when our lips touch. I absolutely melt into the kiss. It was everything I hoped it would be. I pull him closer and he obliges. My heart was hammering hard in my chest and it only sped up when Alex ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

I shudder softly and pleasure zips down my body. I part my lips for him. His tongue slides in and presses against mine. A soft moan escapes me. He presses closer to me and deepens the kiss. I can feel his tongue explore every inch of my mouth. It was exhilarating and it was lighting my body up with pleasure. I press my tongue against his and shudder when he moans in response. I never wanted this kiss to end. Shivers run over my back as he slides his arms around me. He moves me so I'm lying on my back with him on top of me.

The kiss breaks so I can gasp when I feel his arousal press against mine. The desire and love in his eyes are tempting. He doesn't break eye contact with me even as he drags his thumb over my hip. I shiver under his touch and silently beg for more. He lowers his lips back down to mine and his hand continues traveling under my shirt. He bites my lip at the same time he rubs his thumb over my nipple. I gasp and moan at the new feelings. He trails his lips down to my neck and sucks on a sensitive part that makes me moan his name. I tilt my head to give him more room.

He takes advantage of it right away. He kisses and sucks every inch of my neck. I groan and scratch down his back. He moans in return and moves further down. His thumb rubs over my nipple again and I can't help moaning. No one had ever touched me there. I didn't realize it could feel so good. He lifts my shirt up further and licks over my nipple. "Alex!" I gasp. He blows cold air over it making me shiver. I'm harder than ever and desperately need his touch. I part my legs and he fits against me. His actions stop and he looks up at me with pure love. "Touch me" I say softly without breaking eye contact.

He moves slowly to unbutton my jeans. I watch in anticipation and nervousness. He slips his hand down my pants and cups me through my boxers. "A…Alex" I beg "Please…" I push against his hand. I needed to feel him _now_. He grins at me and slips his hand into my boxers. The moment I feel his warm hand against my erection I moan shakily. It felt amazing. He grips me and shifts closer. He slowly strokes me and nibbles on my earlobe. I hold on to him as he strokes me. I can hardly speak from the pleasure he is giving me. I just keep making breathy little moans.

"F…fast…ter" I beg. He grazes his teeth over my neck and speeds his stroking up. I cling to him and moan louder. I could feel warmth building up in my stomach. I pant as I get closer. He picked up on the change and speeds up even faster. I twitch and moan under him. I buck into his hand. I could feel my climax just on the edge. Sharp pain shoots through my neck when he bites me. It was the push I needed to make me cum. I moan his name loudly and grip him harder. He strokes me through my orgasm and kisses over my neck where he bit me.

He pulls away and kisses me softly "Are you okay? I didn't bite too hard did I?" I shake my head "It was amazing. All of it. It was worth waiting for." I pull him into a kiss and I can feel him smile in it. When we break apart he gets up "I'll get something to clean you off with." I nod and relax as I wait. He comes back with a towel and cleans me off. "I love you." I say with a smile. He cups my cheek "I love you too honey." I pull him down into a deep kiss and rub my hand over his still hard bulge. He moans in the kiss.

"It's your turn" I whisper. I rub harder and he pushes into the touch. "The bed?" I ask looking up at him. He nods and grabs my hand. I grin and take his hand and allow him to pull me up the stairs to our room. I couldn't wait to touch him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Yay another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

As amazing as it was to finally touch Norman, it was even better when he touched me. I enjoyed watching him as he explored my body. His hands were soft and curious as he traced every line. He watched me just as carefully as he touched me. I could tell he was keeping up with what turned me on the most. When he started to stroke me he was able to make me cum in a matter of minutes. He was absolutely amazing. I found I enjoyed it when he watched me. It proved he was into it and that he was interested in my pleasure. I hoped I made him feel that way when I touched him.

After he cleans me up with a tissue he cuddles up to me and pulls the blanket over us. "I love you." He says softly. I pull him close "I love you too." I kiss him deeply "Happy birthday." He smiles and lays his head on my chest. Eventually we drift off. I wake up at nine and slip out from his arms. I pull some boxers on and set about making Norman breakfast. I come back upstairs with the tray full of his favorite breakfast foods. I walk in singing happy birthday to him. He slowly wakes and sits up. He stretches and smiles at me. "Breakfast? In bed?" He smiles like a kid at Christmas. "You spoil me." I sit the tray on the bed and say "That's because you're my boyfriend and you deserve to be spoiled." I lean down to kiss him.

He smiles in the kiss. "Are you going to join me?" I shake my head "I thought while you ate I'd take a shower and then I'd eat while you shower." He nods and picks up the glass of orange juice. "Thank you for this." I steal a piece of bacon "Anything for you my love." He grins showing his dimples off. I step towards the bathroom and start preparing the water. It took a second for the water to get hot. While I waited I brushed my teeth just to get rid of the morning breath.

I start to pull my boxers off when Norman walks in still completely naked. I run my eyes over his body in appreciation. My eyes stop when I reach his erection. My mouth goes dry and I feel myself hardening in reaction. I watch him step closer to me. His fingers are surprisingly warm as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of my boxers. He pulls them down and slides to his knees as he does. I moan as his warm mouth envelopes me. I look down and catch him looking at me. I shivered and cursed softly. He was amazing.

He pulls off and kisses his way up. He gives me a few strokes before pulling away and stepping into the shower. I shivered and followed him. As soon as I stepped in I sunk to my knees and returned the blowjob. He moans my name and grips my hair. I flick my eyes up and catch him watching me. Apparently he had the same kink that I did. I moaned and his mouth parts in a silent moan. I'd have continued, but he pulls me off gently. "I want you." He says. I stand and pull him into a kiss. He wraps his arms around me and I moaned in pleasure when his hands cupped my ass. There was such a wonderful pleasure in the way he touched me.

His skin was warm and wet from the water cascading over us. He deepens the kiss and presses his body even closer. His cock rubs against mine making me moan in the kiss. He breaks away and looks at me "Fuck me Alex." I shiver and kiss him hard. He moans softly and his hands slide along my back. He moves us backwards until his back is against the shower wall. I break the kiss "We could go to my bed?" He shakes his head "I want you here right now." He bites his lip and looks at me. I place my hands on his hips "As you wish." He grins and pulls me into a deep kiss. I lift him up and press him against the wall so I'm not holding his full weight. My leg had mostly healed, but it was still sore at times. He was surprisingly light for his height making holding him like this manageable.

His legs wrap around me keeping me close to him. He growls lowly and breaks the kiss "Please Alex…" He begs. I take a deep breath and run my finger over his entrance. He moans and leans his head back. I watch him as I push my finger inside of him. He gasps and looks at me "T..that hurts." He says softly. "Want me to stop?" He shakes his head "No, it's also good." He looks at me full of desire. "More." I slide my finger deeper into him and he gasps. I watch him as I slowly pump my finger in and out of him.

His lips are parted and his cheeks are flushed. "M..more." he begs. I give in and work a second finger inside. His moans became louder and he pushes down to get more. By the time I had three fingers inside of him he was panting heavily. "I'm ready" he whines. His legs tighten around me and he kisses me hard. I slide a hand down to grip myself and line myself up. I watch him as I push. He grimaces and loosens his legs. His body relaxes more and I continue pushing. His mouth parts and he moans my name "Alex" he pants softly. I lean forward and kiss along his neck as I push deeper into him. He felt amazing. His warmth and his tightness was making it hard to remain slow.

"I love you" he half moans. I was now fully inside of him. My member ached with the need for friction. "Move" he begs "It feels good." I hold on to him and pull out until only my tip is inside of him. He gasps and shivers "Oh Alex" he moans. I set a slow and gentle pace and it drives me crazy to watch him fall apart because of me. He is reduced to moaning my name louder and louder. He grips me harder and moves with me. Watching him cum was amazing. I loved how my name poured out of him. I loved that I could make him feel so good. His breathing is heavy and our chests are covered in his release. "Did you cum?" He asks shakily. "No" I admit "It's okay, I wanted you to feel good."

He pulls me close "No I want you to cum too… please" He begs. He moves his hips against me and I shiver. I was so close. He does it again and I join him. He whimpers softly and shudders as I fill him. "I love you" he says again. I kiss him hard "I love you too." I slowly pull out and I help him stand. He is shaky and probably sore. He leans on me and I help wash him off. After we get out and I tie my robe around him he hugs me "Thank you… that was perfect." He smiles at me. I agreed "It was." We go back to our bed and I help him eat the breakfast he had abandoned before. He sits between my legs on a pillow. I apologized for making him sore, but he told me he enjoyed every second and that I shouldn't be sorry for anything.

After we finished I set the tray aside "I want you to open your presents now." He grins at me "Presents? I get sex, breakfast and presents." He kisses me and grins "You really do spoil me." I nod "I know." I go into my closet and pull out two presents. I hand one to him and watch him open it. "Aww you got me a robe? Now we each have our own." I grin "It's got your initials on it." He gets up and pulls my robe off and puts his new one on. "I love it." "Good, now the second one." He opens it and smiles "Aww Alex!" It was a picture of the two of us in a frame. He takes it out and sets it on the dresser. "You're amazing. I love you so much." I grin and hug him "I love you too Norman."

Of course I still have one more present, but he doesn't know that. He gets dressed and we cuddle on the couch until Dylan picks him up. Dylan agreed to take him to lunch as a birthday thing. Then Dylan would take him to the museum of taxidermy just outside of White Pine. I'd meet them there, but Norman didn't know that. I couldn't wait to see Norman's face when he realized his own work was in a museum.


	35. Chapter 35

**I think I left yall hanging for long enough, here is Norman's Birthday!**

* * *

 **Norman's POV**

I woke up to my amazing boyfriend singing me happy birthday with a tray of food. He absolutely spoiled me. Never had I had breakfast in bed. He leans in and gives me a kiss and I melt into it. I think I'd prefer just having him in bed. "Are you gonna join me?" He shakes his head "I thought while you ate I'd take a shower and then I'd eat while you shower." My mouth goes a bit dry at the thought of him in the shower. I just nod and thank him for the food. He goes into the bathroom and a certain part of me reacts. I knew he'd be naked in the shower and I was no longer hungry for food.

I set the food aside and get up. I was nervous, but after last night I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I step into the bathroom fully naked and waited for Alex to notice me. When he does his eyes run all over me and it makes me harder than I already was. He made me feel desired and sexy. I bit my lip and trailed my eyes down his body. His boxers were tented in reaction to me. I find myself stepping forward and pulling his boxers down. I slide down to my knees, my mouth was watering at the sight of his erection. I look up at him as I take him into my mouth. The sounds he made urged me on. As much as I wanted to make him cum in my mouth I wanted something else more.

I pull off and kiss his hip. I work up and kiss all along his stomach. I grip him and stroke him a few times slowly and then I break away and step into the shower. I was hoping he'd follow me in here. I grin when the curtain opens and he appears. I shivered when he sunk to his knees. "Alex!" I moan when he took me into his mouth. I grip his hair as I watch him slide my cock in and out of his mouth. I moaned softly when he looked up at me. He moans too and I felt weak. The vibrations from his moans were amazing. I was too close to cuming and I wanted to cum while he was inside of me. I pull him off gently "I want you."

He stands and pulls me into a kiss. I really hoped that meant he wanted me too. I pull him closer and slide my hands over his ass. He has a really nice ass. I press closer and he moans. "Fuck me Alex." He kisses me again, harder this time. I pull him with me as I walk backwards. I press my back against the wall and pull Alex close to me. He offered to take me to his bed, but I wanted him right here right now. He grabs my hips and lifts me up. I wrap my legs securely around him.

I had no idea what to expect, but when he first slide his finger inside of me it hurt, but in a good way. It was a good pain. After he pumps his finger a few times I loosen up and it feels even better. I couldn't wait until it was him inside of me. "More" I beg. He pushes a second finger inside of me and I moan his name loudly. That wasn't what I meant, but it felt so good. I tried to bounce my body to get more "I'm ready." I pant. We kiss and then I feel his rather large erection against my entrance. It hurts a lot as he pushes into me. I try to relax and it helps a bit. He pushes deeper and I can feel him enter my body.

He kisses my neck and continues pushing into me. With every inch I melted even more. When I felt him stop moving I realized he was completely inside of me now. I felt full in a way I never had. It was amazing "I love you." I could feel him throbbing inside of me. I beg him to move. He pulls out gently and my body responds to the pain and pleasure. I was already leaking pre-cum. I really came undone when he pushed back into me. I moaned his name over and over again. I desperately wanted him to go faster, but as long as he kept moving I was okay.

I felt the warm glow in my stomach telling me I was close. I could feel it just out of reach. I hold onto Alex and begin moving with him. I lean back when I cum so he can see me. I loved the feeling of his eyes on me. Once I realized he didn't cum I continued moving. I wanted to feel him release inside of me. It didn't take long until I felt his warm seed fill me. I shudder and moaned softly. This was perfect. Even though I was sore and shaky, it was perfect.

After I open my presents and get dressed I curl up with Alex on the couch. My body hadn't readjusted yet from our shower sex. I still felt loose and sore. It would be wonderful if I could just stay at home all day with Alex and possible get more sex. Dylan was coming to get me for lunch which ruined that plan, but I was happy to see Dylan. He was my only real family now.

We had lunch which was amazing until he told the waitress it was my birthday. Having the entire staff sing to me while everyone looked at me was not the best thing to happen to me on my birthday. Dylan liked hit though, he couldn't stop laughing. I had to give in and smile when his laughing continued long after the staff left. "Alright, now for your present." He hands me a little box that is actually fairly heavy. "Thanks.' I said with a smile. I open it and find a glass square with the words 'Brothers Forever' it was short and simple. "Aww Dylan." I smiled at him "Thank you." He laughs softly "Don't get mushy on me now."

I put the small box into my pocket and wait on Dylan to pay. I thought he'd be taking me home, but after ten minutes I realize we had passed Alex's house. "Dylan… where are we going?" He grins and looks over at me "I wanted to spend a little more time with you before giving you back to Alex. I know this museum out of town I really wanted to show you. Is that alright?" I shrugged "Sure." It didn't look like I had a choice anyway.

After two hours we approach a large building. I recognized it as a taxidermy museum. I had wanted to come here, but Norma hadn't let me. She said it was foul to look at dead animals on display. "I've always wanted to come here." Dylan smiles at me "I know." I grinned and followed him inside. He pays our way in and I grab a map. We started at the beginning with just some small taxidermy. There was a whole wall of moths and butterflies. It was fascinating. Slowly we worked up to the bigger animals.

It was coming to an end all too soon even though I was sure we had been here for like an hour. The last exhibit was this 'spotlight' exhibit. It was a small room and the owner would display animals done by local taxidermists. I walked into the room and spotted a little rabbit. I walked closer to look at it. It looked familiar… I looked at the plaque under it. "Oh my goodness, Dylan! That's my name!" I turn to find him, but instead my eyes landed on Alex. "Alex?" I asked a little surprised. I was utterly confused.

He was grinning and it only took a few seconds before it hit me "You did this?" I looked back at my work "You got me into an exhibit!" He nods and I pulled him into a hug. I see Dylan smiling from a few feet back. "You both are amazing." I didn't think it could get better until he showed me a black widow and a cat alongside a squirrel. Both were mine. I hugged him again and again. This was amazing. People could actually see my work!

Afterwards Alex introduced me to the owner. She wanted my art for her exhibits. I ended up walking away with a pocket full of cash. Best birthday ever. Best boyfriend ever. Best brother ever.


End file.
